


血夜

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 107,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 我知道很OOC……………………





	1. Chapter 1

纯然的黑暗当中，一个身影在快速行向那两点于浓雾中若隐若现的火光。弓弦拉开的声响被草虫和蛙类的噪鸣所掩盖，一只飞箭划破深夜的寂静，那两点火光瞬间熄灭了一个。

“谁在那儿！！……唔。”

一声痛苦的呻吟之后又是一声弦动，接下来另一个火把也熄灭了。那黑衣人跨过躺在地上的尸体，潜行进入了这所豪宅的院落。又有一只火把晃晃悠悠地靠近了，黑影迅速没入墙边的树丛里。举着火把的守卫对藏在阴影当中的危险无知无觉，仍旧举着手里的啤酒瓶子咕嘟咕嘟灌酒。当他的脊背对着树丛，一道黑影窜身而起，他手上的火把的映着冰冷的金属，光亮一晃而过，紧接着四周便陷入黑暗。

轻巧的脚步踩过草地，仿佛微风拂过——那阵风一直刮向了整个庄园唯一亮着灯的守卫房间。大约十分钟以后，本来还有一点光亮的蓝湖家族庄园，彻底和整个西部莽原一起，被笼罩在夜雨过后浓重的雾气里。

就在不远处的高地上，两个黑袍的身影伫立已久。整个庄园被黑暗彻底笼罩的一刹那，他们也迈开步子，走向那即将陷入一片腥风血雨的地方。

此时此刻的蓝湖家族庄园当中，所有的人都在沉睡——有的只是在梦境当中暂时停留，有的则已经陷入了不可转醒的永眠。

那个背着弓箭的黑影小心翼翼地挪动着身体。匕首上面还沾着卫兵侍女们的血，一路滴滴答答，随着他的脚步蜿蜒上了楼梯。

睡在楼梯口第一个房间里面的木精灵女孩皱着眉头，在床上不安地来回翻着身，看起来她的灵魂正在拜访瓦尔迷娜的噩梦沼泽。

然而很快她就安静了下来，鲜血染红了被褥——这一下，她再也不需要从湮灭虚空回来了。

门轻手轻脚地被关上了，紧接着下一扇门被打开，里面熟睡的木精灵小伙子也遭遇了和她姐妹一样的厄运。

那个看起来并不小巧的身影仿佛天然被阴影和寂静所荫庇着，完全把自己隐匿在不被人察觉之处，一点点靠近他的猎物。

主卧室的大门被推开了，黑衣人愣了一下——床上空无一人。

忽然一支箭从床边的柜子后面飞出来，射向了毫无防备的刺客。

他闷哼了一声，倒退了一步，看起来受了伤，但却没有逃跑的意思。一个卷轴从他手里飞向床边，火焰迅速点燃了所有可以燃烧的东西，一时间屋里亮如白昼。

箭矢飞向刚才向他发出攻击的人藏身的位置，箭尖在火光照耀下反射出暗绿色的光芒，一看就是上了毒的。柜子后面的人发出一声惨叫，他飞身上前，匕首上又沾上了新的血迹。

就在这时一个身影忽然从门口一闪而过，迅速奔向楼下。黑衣人警觉地跟了上去，挽弓射出一箭。听声音箭尖似乎射中了血肉，但是没有惨叫或者呻吟声，回答他的只有一个闪电球。

他险险避开这个魔法攻击，隔着栏杆又是一箭，不过这一次没有打中目标。眼看着下面那木精灵女人已经跑到了大门口。黑衣人直接翻身跃下楼梯，挥起匕首刺向他的目标。

又是一道闪电，击中了他，不过他没有任何迟疑地再次扑了过去。看没有机会开门，女人召唤出一个骷髅，挡在自己面前。她看着面前的人，眼睛里尽是仇恨的怒火。

“列格赛斯！”她尖声叫道，“这次我要你血债血偿！”

被叫做列格赛斯的黑衣人没有说话，弯弓搭箭，射倒了骷髅，又一箭射向那个女人。

“其他人……都被你杀了是吗？”中了箭的女人绝望地笑道，“好吧，我知道我都不过你，我听说在瓦伦森林，你杀了我的大儿子，就知道你不是个容易对付的对手。现在我的小儿子，女儿还有丈夫都被你杀了，你就不能放过我吗？”

“黑暗仪式的痕迹，还在地下室里。”列格赛斯低低地说道，再次拉满了弓。

“我可以……可以让他们收手，怎么样？你能不能……”

话还没说完，她就被一箭贯穿了喉咙，面前的人倒在血泊里，列格赛斯扯下溅满了血的兜帽扔在地上，露出他的脸——一个大约八十岁左右的木精灵，这在他们的种族里，年纪并不算很大；他暗黄色的眼睛看起来没什么神采，又有点冷意藏在里头；他的身材比一般的木精灵要高大魁梧一点，看起来更像是个战士，而不是刺客。

他擦了擦脸上的血，把匕首收回腰间，弓挂在背上。此时此刻屋内已经不再黑暗，二楼的火势逐渐蔓延下来。他摘下一旁的一个火把，向房子的另一头扔了过去，然后转身离开了蓝湖家族庄园。

 

大火很快吞噬了整个庄园，那两个神秘的黑影仍旧在不远处注视着列格赛斯离开的背影。

“真是完美的谋杀，十二条性命，这么短的时间。简直是个天才。”一个黑袍人赞叹道。

“难怪我之前的灭口者会死在他手里，我们一开始居然还派了个新人去，真是太低估他了。不过看起来我们不需要杀他了，不是么？”另一个人说。

“不，不需要了。这可真是有趣啊……这个木精灵，列格赛斯，”念出这个名字的时候，他的语气听起来很是满足，“他杀了委托人。这种情况下，他的名字很快就会被夜母从她的目标里面抹去，转而变成我们要吸纳的一员。大概过不了多久，我就会有机会去拜访他。”

“等等，怎么是你去……”

“别这样，布兰查德，我已经把夏丁赫尔圣所里面最优秀的刺客推荐给你当灭口者了，但我的灭口者的位置还空着呢。”对方不留情面地打断了他的话，“安维尔圣所里面也有不少优秀的杀手了，为什么不肯把这一位让给我？”

“你知道的，安维尔圣所最近有很多兄弟姐妹都遭到了不幸，我也需要人手。”布兰查德恳求道，“据我所知，夏丁赫尔圣所最近没谁丢掉性命，你的人手应该很充足，你不会想要和我抢的。”

“不，我会的。”

“路西恩！”布兰查德皱起眉头。

“别忘了，你当初可是给你的灭口者下过命令要杀他的。”这位叫做路西恩的帝国人似乎没有退让的意思，“现在却要让他到你的圣所去……”

“你不是也吸纳过你的刺杀对象么？她还是从你手里逃脱的呢，哈！”

“哦，布兰查德，那是另一回事！”被说到了失败的刺杀，路西恩有些不大高兴，“当初我把马休·贝洛蒙特推荐给你的时候，你说过会感谢我的。这个列格赛斯虽然身手不错，但毕竟是个新人，马休可是在夏丁赫尔被好几个高手训练出来的职业刺客。这对你已经很划得来了。”

“马休的确是个难得的优秀杀手，而且也很有进取心，我得说，比我之前的任何一个灭口者都要完美。”布兰查德笑着摇了摇头，“算了，谁叫我欠你一个人情呢？如果夜母发话，你就去找他好了。希望他会答应你加入黑暗兄弟会。哦对了……希望阿奎因不要和你抢，你肯定不能连她都拒绝。”

路西恩瞥了布兰查德一眼，他显然也听出他语气中的嘲讽来了。

“阿奎因忙着呢，最近很多兄弟姐妹死亡和失踪的事情，让她脱不开身。”

“安维尔那边，状况可不大好。”说起这个，布兰查德叹了口气，“已经是第三个了。我觉得这不是执行任务失败那么简单……有人在谋杀黑暗兄弟会的成员！不知道是谁，他们想要彻底除掉我们。”

“难道是那个一直和我们过不去的菲利达？不过他们什么时候本事变的这么大了……”路西恩托着下巴想了想，“不管怎样，我以后得找个机会除掉他。”

乌云愈发浓厚起来，天又开始飘起细雨。两个黑暗兄弟会的高层管理人——黑暗之手的成员裹紧了他们的黑袍。火光逐渐减弱，他们转过身去，背对着房子，走向茫茫的原野。

 

蓝湖家族的女主人，黑道上赫赫有名的大斯库玛贩子首领，和她的整个家族被人一夜间摧毁的消息，很快就传遍了赛洛迪尔。几天以后，在科瓦奇的一家酒馆里，当这件事的真正主角正悠哉地走向二楼时，楼下的人还在谈论这件事情。

“为我们的英雄干杯！”他刚一推开二楼包间的门，坐在桌边的一个虎人就高高举起了酒杯。他身边的另一位女亚龙人甚至热情地站了起来，给了他一个拥抱。

“我真高兴，你安然无恙地回来了！”

“谢谢你们，塔莎，达‘布约。”列格赛斯轻轻地笑了一秒钟，就又恢复了没什么表情的样子。

塔莎关了门，锁好，一边低声问，“告诉我，朋友，你是怎么干掉他们那么多守卫的？”

“我早就打听到了，那天他们大部分守卫被调离庄园执行任务。为了等这一天我差点让黑暗兄弟会的第二个刺客干掉。”

“明智，太明智了。”达’布约赞叹道，替他满上一杯葡萄酒，“你是个天才，老板选中你替他除掉麻烦可真是太对了。”

“你没必要奉承一个死人。”塔莎撇撇嘴。

“哦对的，塔莎，等你一回到河拥城，我说不定就该奉承你啦！”

“河拥城？哦，达’约布，我还要告诉你几次你才会变聪明？现在回去等于送死。要干掉那个兽人和他的弟弟，我们得先去一趟瓦伦森林，艾仁希亚那里有不少兄弟姐妹等着我们呢。”

两个人低声争论黑道内的火并的时候，列格赛斯显然心不在焉，连连打呵欠，仿佛这件事跟他无关。也许塔莎将是他们这个贩卖斯库玛和武器的团伙——说不定是瓦伦森林、艾斯维尔和赛洛迪尔边境最大的一个团伙——的新领导人，不过这件事目前在他看起来大概比不上手里的酒瓶子上的标签。

“你也说句话啊，列格赛斯。”塔莎回头看了他一眼。

“我？”一直很沉默的列格赛斯摇了摇头，“我暂时不跟你们回去。”

“看，我就说他不会去的。”达‘约布一拍桌子，“给老板报了仇以后……”

“我不是给他报仇才去杀人。”列格赛斯的语气听不出他的感情，只是这样陈述了一句，又恢复了沉默。

塔莎摊了摊手：“这你就不知道了，列格赛斯被两个黑暗兄弟会的杀手攻击，蓝湖家族的人买凶要他的命来着。”

“喔，黑暗兄弟会！等等……蓝湖家族不是有他们自己的杀手么？”

“蓝湖可比你有自知之明，他们那些小鱼小虾根本对付不了列格赛斯。现在看来，连传说中的杀手组织都不是他的对手。”她说着转向列格赛斯，“嗯，如今你安全了，没人会再来找你麻烦。”

“但愿如此。不过按照你说的，他们也许会来找我入伙？”

“一定会的。至少如果是我，我会这么做。”

列格赛斯托着腮咕哝了几声，“真是无聊。”

“你小心点，他们可是专业的刺客，比斯库玛贩子更麻烦。你真不跟我们走？如果你能刺杀那两个兽人……”

“你们什么时候承认过我是你们一伙的了？现在老板已经死了，我没兴趣。”

“那是因为当时老板还没来得及正式让你入伙。不过这一次，如果我成功了……”

“别忘了，在艾仁希亚，不知道多少仇家想杀他，疯子才会跟你回去。”虎人一边用爪子按着他的肩膀一边说，“而且，小子，你肯定在蓝湖庄园里面捞了一笔对吧？钱没花完之前可没人拿自己的命开玩笑。”

塔莎哼了一声，她看起来有点失望，不过也没有说什么。一向习惯独行的列格赛斯，给他们的组织做临时杀手那会，和其他人也缺乏沟通。显得格外神秘。即使是跟他相熟的几个朋友，也只知道他从小是个孤儿，在斯肯格拉德长大。成年后一直在三省边境活动，做盗贼或者走私斯库玛之类的违禁物品，大多时候都是一个人。他会为他们的组织服务，是因为他们之前的首领有恩于列格赛斯，也是他发现了列格赛斯的刺客天赋，因而委派他去除掉一些敌人。如果不出意外的话，列格赛斯大概会加入他们，可是偏偏就在一段时间之前，他们的首领死在了蓝湖家族的手里。

事实上，从一开始塔莎就没有期待列格赛斯能够死心塌地为他们服务，但也因为知道他的秉性，她知道列格赛斯也不会成为其他贩毒团伙的忠诚爪牙。

“好吧，我知道你不想把自己卷入危险。如果我成功了，来河拥或者沙丘城找我。”塔莎摆出一副很亲切的表情。她看起来很自信能够夺得新首领的位置，并且迟早有一天吸纳这个天才杀手。

“谢谢你。”列格赛斯举起酒杯，“祝你成功。”

 

布拉维尔的某个废弃房屋的地下室里，微微摇动的烛火映照着四个身穿黑袍，头戴黑罩帽的人。他们都一言不发，甚至一动不动，仿佛屋内平白多出的四尊雕塑。正对着门的方向，垂着一个巨幅黑色手印。很显然，这里是赛洛迪尔最黑暗最冷血的组织的聚会之地。

坐在首席位置的是一个木精灵，如果他穿着体面一点的衣服，他看起来更像是一个商人，而不是杀手。现在的他表情十分不快，阴沉着脸，看着屋内不发一语的三个人。

一旁的女性高精灵似乎没那么不高兴，但仔细看就知道，她的微笑是刻在脸上的程式，与她的内心无关——这样更容易掩藏她的杀意。

接下来坐在两边的分别是一个帝国人和一个虎人，虎人在半闭着眼睛打盹，可是看他的耳朵就能看出来，他可警醒着呢。

这位帝国人，就是之前在蓝湖庄园附近的两人中的一个。他看起来不年轻了，但是很难通过容貌判断确实的年龄。此时此刻他正盯着手里的一把匕首，看起来它是乌木制成的，但是又和普通的乌木武器有些不同。

一声拍桌子的巨大噪音让所有的人都抬起头来。虎人竖起耳朵，在罩帽上面留下两个尖尖的滑稽的鼓包。

“布兰查德到底哪里去了！他已经迟到了半小时了！”木精灵大声嚷道。

“昂格利姆，别总是这么一惊一乍的。”高精灵皱起眉头。

“我是聆听者！他却这么不尊重我！”昂格利姆余怒未消，“我真是受够了他！”

虎人又闭上眼睛，仿佛很惬意的样子。帝国人小声嘟哝了一句什么。

“路西恩，你还要鼓捣你那新武器多久？”昂格利姆问道，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，他没有不尊重你的意思。只是他也许有什么事情，耽搁了一下。之前你不是也被菲利达的手下跟踪，花了四个小时摆脱他们么？”

“你可真是个好朋友。”昂格利姆讽刺地说。

“我记得你们之前是一起活动的，你知不知道他去哪里了？”高精灵问道。

“我不知道，阿奎因。昨天我还在布拉维尔看到他，但是没有在一起活动。”

为了防止被跟踪，黑暗之手的成员都习惯于单独活动，毕竟这是个臭名昭著的犯罪组织，不知道有多少守卫队长想要除掉他们。单独行动给他们带来了安全，但也给他们之前的联系造成了一些不便。比如现在，谁都不知道缺席的一个成员到底在什么地方。

“他就在布拉维尔？开什么玩笑！”昂格利姆说着走向大门。

“你上哪儿去？”

“当然是去找他！我可不想等下去。”

大门呯地一声关上了，阿奎因随后站起身来：“路西恩，杰’伽斯塔，我们走。”

“干嘛去？”虎人终于睁开了眼睛，懒洋洋地看着她。

“我们的聆听者得有人照顾着才行。”她耸了耸肩，“你们信任我们不洁之母的智慧对吧？”

“对的。”其余两个人讽刺地笑道，齐齐点了点头。

夜间的布拉维尔的街道几乎是空的，除了几个打不起精神的守卫，没人在路上走动。四个刺客的首领很容易便可以隐匿他们的行踪，以西帝斯赐予的黑暗保护自己。

布拉维尔不大，很快他们就找遍了每一个可能的藏身的角落，但是一无所获。就在昂格利姆愈发烦躁的时候，杰’伽斯塔忽然用力地嗅了嗅。

“我好像闻到了……焚烧尸体的味道。是不是得去看一眼？”

“什么？”

虎人招了招手，带他们出了城。走了没多远，就看到一堆坍圮的废墙砖后，若隐若现的火光。

“这地方难道有布兰查德的任务？”阿奎因问昂格利姆。

“我不清楚。”昂格利姆一点点靠近过去，“那人的确穿着黑暗兄弟会的夜行服……但看起来不像是布兰查德。”

一个通身被黑色所笼罩的人影背对着他们，在拨动地上一个浅坑中的火堆。火里很显然是一具尸体，淋在上面的油烧得正旺。

虽然四人的潜行技术都十分高超，但那个黑衣人显然格外警觉。就在昂格利姆靠近了砖头堆，就快要看到那人的真面目的时候，他忽然一跃而起，头也不回地冲向了漆黑的树林。

昂格利姆迅速弯弓搭箭，瞄准了那个黑影。他自诩百发百中，然而那家伙似乎早有防备似的，忽然用了一个隐身的法术，消失在夜色当中。

路西恩此时此刻已经从火堆里面把尸体扒拉了出来，虽然那具尸体已经烧的焦糊，但是还勉强能够辨认他的衣物残余和容貌。当火彻底被熄灭的时候，四个人都陷入了沉默和恐慌。

没错，这具烧焦的尸体，就是他们在找的布兰查德，黑暗之手的另一位成员。

虎人用毛茸茸的爪子捡起地上一把沾满血的匕首，没有人说话，大家都很清楚了，这个凶手，也是黑暗兄弟会的一员。

有人打破了五大戒律中的一个，正在挑战着西帝斯和夜母的威严。

 


	2. Chapter 2

列格赛斯从夏丁赫尔桥头旅馆地下室的床上爬起来，头疼得几乎要炸开。

这十多天来他过的分不清白天黑夜，自从为了避开案发地而来到夏丁赫尔，他就一直在拼命玩乐，从蓝湖庄园搞到的财物几乎都被消费在花天酒地上了。喝酒、赌博、找男人。关于男人，他说过自己不是同性恋，只是厌倦了玩女人，所以改成了和男人上床。和他比较熟的人都清楚，他在性方面是个不折不扣的怪人，十分挑剔，而且有古怪的性癖，喜欢玩一些很特别的东西。

他新找的情人是个娘娘腔的布莱顿人，就在昨天晚上，他给列格赛斯尝试了一些据说很有效的药物。那是愉快的性事，只是第二天的副作用实在让人难以忍受。他本想揪着那家伙发一顿脾气，却发现床上只有自己一个人。他揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，决定下一次见他的时候一定要让他好看。

“你睡得可真熟，对于一个杀人凶手来说。”

从墙角传来的说话声还没落，列格赛斯枕头底下的匕首已经出鞘。如果换做平时，他大概不会这么不警觉，至少不会到对方开口说话才意识到屋子里多了一个人。但是这一次可不一样，那该死的药让他耳朵现在还嗡嗡响。

他自信自己飞身上前的速度无人能闪躲，然而这一次他失算了，自己还没到近前，那个黑影已经从椅子上窜到了另一边。他回手又是一刀，然而等他完全转过身，那人已经坐在床上了。

“你可真不友好。我拜访过很多人，只有你出手就想杀人……嗯，不愧是一夜间夺走十二条性命的天才杀手。”

这样赞赏的语气让列格赛斯稍微放松了一点。至少现在他也看清了对方的装束——一身黑色长袍，戴着遮住额头的黑兜帽，这副打扮让他很轻易地想起了黑暗兄弟会那两个命丧于他手里的刺客。

列格赛斯一屁股坐在椅子上。他还光着身子，不过他似乎毫不在意，对方看起来也不在意。他一句话都不说，只是盯着那黑袍的人安静地看。

“你喜欢沉默，很好，我也是。”对方微笑着点点头，“沉默难道不正是死亡的交响乐，是西帝斯所创造的乐章吗？”

列格赛斯哼了一声，往椅背上一靠。他的性器大大咧咧地露出来——这对很多人是一种挑衅，不过对面的人仍旧保持着原本的表情。一个专业的杀手往往如此，一点点小小的不快，根本不会打搅他们冷静而残酷的思考。

“我是路西恩·拉查昂斯，是黑暗兄弟会的代言者。我的声音，就是夜母的意志。夜母在看着你，欣赏你无情的杀戮，她感到愉快。因此我来到这里，给你一个机会，邀请你加入我们这个特殊的家庭……”

列格赛斯仍旧什么都没说，路西恩站起身来，走近了他。

“现在你在全神贯注，好吧，仔细听我说。接下来，你要去布拉维尔北面，绿色大路上的凶兆旅店。那里有个叫做拉斐欧的人。杀了他，你的入会仪式就完成了。下次你在一个我认为安全的地方入眠的时候，我还会来找到你，带来整个家庭对你的爱。”

列格赛斯终于打破了沉默，笑出声来。

“爱？哈哈！”

路西恩稍稍愣了一下，大概是没有预料到这样的反应。

列格赛斯笑了一会，然后摆摆手，“抱歉，你继续。”

“希望你不要误解我们。黑暗兄弟会的成员之间都是彼此忠诚而友爱的。如果你加入我们，你就会知道。”

“没必要解释。我没什么兴趣。”

话音刚落，路西恩已经把一支匕首递到他面前。

“拿着这个来自黑暗兄弟会的礼物，如果这样能够让你认真考虑一下我的建议的话。这把刀还未杀过人，因此格外渴望鲜血。希望它能够让你满意。它叫做哀伤之刃，它会为自己不能够尝到血的滋味而感到哀伤。”

“你想让我收下这个礼物，即使我不愿意加入？”

“我相信你会的，也许不是最近，但迟早有一天你会的。”

列格赛斯接过哀伤之刃，甚至不看路西恩一眼，直接走到床边，从乱糟糟的衣服堆里捡起一条裤子套上，又穿上了上衣。

“如果你说完了的话，抱歉我失陪一下。”

就这样，列格赛斯离开了地下室，把路西恩一个人扔在了屋里。

 

酒精驱散了一部分头疼，取而代之的是微醺的飘飘然感。

他把哀伤之刃摆在桌上，又想起早晨那个奇怪的杀手。总在道上混，多多少少他也知道一些关于黑暗兄弟会的事情。他们的组织最高层叫做黑暗之手，有一位聆听者和四位代言者，就好像一只手有一个拇指和四根其他的手指，掌控着整个黑暗兄弟会。

如果答应这位代言者，去杀死那个住在凶兆旅店的人，以后就可以有固定的合同赚钱了。这一点对于他来说倒是好事。之前他偷盗走私的时候，认识几个固定的销赃人，可以方便地处理赃物。但最近因为蓝湖家族和其他几个团伙的争斗，他们死的死逃的逃，列格赛斯自己又因为仇家追杀，回到艾仁希亚变成了一件很冒险的事情。他从未考虑过回去找塔莎。他知道那群斯库玛贩子不值得信任，他们会因为一点小事而杀死自己人，这次前任首领去世，还不知道要多么腥风血雨——听说最近斯肯格拉德的黑市里，斯库玛的价格翻了几倍，他不得不庆幸自己当初戒掉了毒瘾。

而黑暗兄弟会和这群没有道义的人大不一样，至少在河拥城认识的那个虎人是这么说的。那时候他刚刚出道不久，还只是个小偷小摸的贼，因为一个偶然的机会认识了一个黑暗兄弟会的虎人，她给列格赛斯说过一点黑暗兄弟会的事情——他觉得，那次如果不是在床上，大概她会对自己的身份守口如瓶的。

列格赛斯想了想一会，收起了匕首。上次弄到的金子还没花完，至少要休息几天才该想想要不要接着找活干。于是他决定先去找找那个害他头疼的布莱顿人。

这是他第一次来夏丁赫尔，这座距离晨风很近的城市里面有很多黑暗精灵在居住，因此建筑的风格都有些晨风的特色。虽然到这里来了有一段时间，但其实他没在街上好好地逛过，今天倒是个机会到处走走散散心。

就在他漫无目的地晃来晃去的时候，忽然一个模糊的影子一闪而过，看起来是用了变色龙法术。列格赛斯警觉起来，快步跟了上去，然而那人很快就消失在一口井边。列格赛斯往下看去，发现井口上了锁。

觉得和自己没什么关系，列格赛斯没有继续调查下去的兴趣。然而他刚想离开，一个虎人凑了过来。

“你好，朋友，请问能不能占用你一点时间？”

对方很客气，列格赛斯点了点头。

“刚刚是不是有人跑到这口井里？”

他一皱眉，对方反应很快，马上往他手里塞了几个金币。

“拜托，帮帮忙，不会对你有危害的。”虎人恳求道，“请问你看清这人的脸了么？”

“我只能通过尾巴确定是个亚龙人。”

“是男的还是女的？”

他摇摇头。

“那好吧，谢谢。”

虎人离开了，列格赛斯觉得有点不对劲。他绕着这房子走了一圈，发现大门被木板钉上了，房子看起来残破不堪，似乎已经废弃许久。

他轻轻哼了一声，不用说，这底下肯定藏了什么东西。犯罪团伙的老把戏了，他自己也不是没搞出过这样的秘密基地。

就在这时，不远处传来一阵喧哗声，列格赛斯凑上去看，只见几个人围着一具躺在河边的尸体七嘴八舌，一旁有两个守卫忙着检查尸体。列格赛斯发现自己认识这具尸体——这就是昨晚那个布莱顿人。他皱了皱眉头，忽然发现刚才问他问题那个虎人远远地站在一边看向这边。

大概是察觉到自己被人盯着看，那虎人忽然转身跑向了河对岸。事情看起来十分诡异，虽然觉得和自己没什么关系，但是毕竟死者还跟他享受过一夜激情，不知道怎么，他总觉得自己赶紧离开夏丁赫尔比较好。

很快，列格赛斯就发现，自己的预感是没有错的。这大概是作为杀手的一种本能的直觉，能够判断自己是不是另一个杀手的猎物。刚刚出城没多久，他就感觉自己被跟踪了。也许对方会等到自己松懈的时候下手。决定先下手为强的列格赛斯想到这里，伸了个懒腰，走到路旁的一棵树下，闭起眼睛装作打盹的样子，实际上他一直眯着眼，等对方什么时候出现。

这棵树的一侧有一块大石头，背后就是山坡，如果对方要来袭击，必然会从另一侧或者正面偷袭。如果对方觉得他睡着了的话，大概会大着胆子直接过来——这样正好，他有绝对的自信能够一箭封喉。

这样等了大概十几分钟，终于有个黑影蹑手蹑脚地靠近过来。列格赛斯一动不动，静静地等着对方靠近。那是个亚龙人，整个人都包裹在黑衣当中，手里抓着一把匕首——一看就是来取他性命的杀手。

看看距离差不多了，列格赛斯一跃而起，一箭射向了那个刺客。对方猝不及防，没有躲开中了一箭，列格赛斯弯弓搭箭再一次射向那亚龙人。亚龙人猛冲上来，高高举起手里的匕首。

“以西帝斯之名，死吧！”

列格赛斯挡开了这一击，但胳膊上还是留了伤。还好接下来的一箭没有射空，对方踉跄了两步，他抓住了机会又一次拉满弓。

连续中了两箭的亚龙人似乎察觉到列格赛斯弓术超强，自己不是对手，虚晃一招转身就逃，列格赛斯还没来得及追过去，他已经跃入一旁的河里了。

西帝斯……

列格赛斯冷冷一笑，这家伙，八成也是黑暗兄弟会的。不知道是谁又买凶要他的命。即使是被夜母看上的人，也难逃被猎杀的命运，想到这里，他忽然觉得有点恼火。

他拿出那把路西恩送给他的匕首，阳光下，乌黑的刀刃反射着如夜色一般的寒光。他站在原地看了看，忽然脸上露出一抹笑容。他收好匕首和弓箭，头也不回地向布拉维尔的方向走去。

 

拉斐欧的死讯，是在黑暗之手的紧急聚会时，传到路西恩耳朵里的。当然这个合同的完成，只是整个聚会中的细枝末节。这场在帝都附近一个积水的小山洞里的会面，从开始的第一秒种，就充满了压抑和紧张的气息。

仍旧是上次在布拉维尔到场的四个人，除此之外，第五名成员，新近被提拔为黑暗之手的一员的马休·贝洛蒙特，也出现在了山洞里。他原本是布兰查德的灭口者，在布兰查德被不知名的叛徒谋杀以后，他就接替其位置成为了新的代言者。大概是第一次参加黑暗之手的聚会的缘故，他看起来有些紧张。这个小个子的布莱顿人看起来不那么像个杀手，更像是个掉下片树叶怕砸破脑袋的小市民。其他几位成员刚刚向昂格利姆推荐他的时候，昂格利姆似乎有些不放心，评价他说“你看起来就不像个杀手”。

“我要是一看就像个杀手，还能当杀手吗？”他的语气听起来像个无辜的受害者。

当时昂格利姆被逗得哈哈大笑，很愉快地给了他一套黑暗之手长袍。

此时此刻五个人聚在这里，谁的表情看起来都不轻松。虎人杰’伽斯塔的眉头蹙成一团，开口就进入正题：“想必你们都知道了，黑暗之手的兄弟姐妹，布鲁玛圣所的一位兄弟，前一段时间在夏丁赫尔执行任务的时候被杀害了。和他一起行动的另一位虎人兄弟看到，那个杀死他的凶手，逃进了夏丁赫尔圣所的井里。”

其余四人的目光齐齐投向了路西恩，夏丁赫尔圣所的管理者。

“据说，这个凶手是一个亚龙人。”

“杰‘伽斯塔，我不是在怀疑你或者那位兄弟说谎，但是夏丁赫尔圣所的两位影鳞，都是我从他们年轻的时候亲自训练出来的。我以夜母之名发誓，他们不会做这种事。”

“哈，影鳞，那个逃跑的背叛者，叫做疤尾的家伙，是不是还活着？”昂格利姆冷笑道，“他也是你训练出来的没错吧？”

路西恩的脸色沉了下来，但他仍旧试图辩解：“请等一下，聆听者，据我所知，那天泰纳瓦不在夏丁赫尔，而是在别处执行任务。奥奇瓦是我全权委托的圣所管理人，她几乎从来不离开那里。其他的兄弟姐妹都可以作证，她当天一直在圣所。”

“你是说我的圣所里的兄弟在撒谎咯？”杰‘伽斯塔不满地反问道。

“别这么暴躁，兄弟。”路西恩回答，“原谅我打个比方，不过你觉得如果你是这个叛徒，会故意在白天杀人抛尸，然后还把自己的行踪和藏身地暴露给其他人吗？我没有怀疑你的圣所里任何人的忠诚，我只是觉得，也许那叛徒故意逃到夏丁赫尔圣所，混淆视听。”

“我先不问为什么你的圣所里的人看到有外人进来却不跟你报告，我只有一个问题，那个叛徒如果不是夏丁赫尔圣所的人，是怎么拿到钥匙的？”

“这并不是个好问题。”阿奎因摇摇头说，“一把钥匙而已，完全可以偷来……如果他想要弄到手，总会有机会的。”

“是吗？那你回去告诉夏丁赫尔圣所里的人，让他们看好自己的东西。”虎人嗤笑道，“能弄丢圣所的钥匙，如此愚蠢的人，大概即使看到叛徒从眼前走过，都会当做没看到的。”

路西恩咬了咬牙，似乎想反驳回去，但终究还是忍住没说什么。

“请别这么说，拉查昂斯先生并不是包庇手下的那种人。”一旁的马休忽然严肃地说道，“我是从夏丁赫尔圣所出来的，我很清楚他的为人。他曾经亲手处决过一个违反五大戒律的兄弟，我们都看着呢。更何况说不定这个叛徒就是杀死布兰查德先生的凶手，作为他的朋友，拉查昂斯先生如果能够得到确实的证据，不管是谁，不管有多少人，都会毫不犹豫地处决他们来为他报仇的。”

路西恩感激地看了他一眼，点了点头。

“是的，如果有确实的证据，我不会包庇任何人。但是相对的，我也不会随意怀疑任何人。”

杰‘伽斯塔哼了一声，没说什么，看起来他是放弃了对路西恩的指控。

阿奎因松了口气一样抚了抚胸口，又转向昂格利姆。

这一次的讨论时间并不算长，因为毫无意义。只是单纯的猜测，没有任何确实的调查和证据，没有人能够指认叛徒身藏何处。马休甚至提出一个尖锐的问题：真的有叛徒存在吗？抑或只是黑暗兄弟会的对头想要挑拨他们内部生事？

终于整个会议不欢而散，就在路西恩打算离开的时候，昂格利姆对他说，那个藏身在凶兆旅店的老木精灵死了。

路西恩眼睛一亮，这倒霉的一天总算是有一个好消息了。

“你看起来很高兴，让我猜猜，你把这任务当做你发展的新人的入会仪式了对吧？”马休问。

“是的，他当时对我说没兴趣，我以为他不会动作这么快。”

“哈，听你的描述，那是个脾气古怪的人，也许下一秒就改主意了也不一定。”

“要我说，拉查昂斯先生看人还是很准的。”马休也凑过来，“你把哀伤之刃送给他了对不对？”

一部分黑暗兄弟会的新人在入会仪式前会得到一份见面礼，一般这样的人都是被认为很有潜力的刺客。但是这把匕首和之前的任何一件礼物都不同，它是出自夜母之手。据说如果留在注定拥有它的人的时候，夜母会给予它额外的力量。

昂格利姆得到它以后，就把它给了五个人里面最偏爱匕首的路西恩，因为大师级弓术的他几乎不使用匕首。不过路西恩大概是觉得这把匕首没有在自己手里发挥出什么了不起的能力，因而认定自己并不是应该拥有它的那个人，所以把它收藏了起来，一直没有使用。

“真想不到，你会把哀伤之刃给一个新人。我以为你一定想要把它送出去的话，至少会留给你新的灭口者呢。”马休一边目送着另外三人离开山洞，一边漫不经心地问路西恩，“话说回来，你找到合适的人选了吗？”

“还没有，我暂时依靠夏丁赫尔圣所就够了，灭口者暂时没有也无妨。”

“你说得对，如果没有合适的人选，就不要急着找一个，不然的话如果找到一个笨蛋就麻烦啦。像我手下那个笨蛋红卫人，去布鲁玛杀一个老头，居然都会受了伤逃回来，你们都看到了他当时的惨状。”马休一副戏谑的表情，“我觉得很不得找个地缝拉他一起钻进去才好呢！”

“别这么说，这没什么大不了的，听说那个老头也有不少护卫来着。而且至少他还完成了任务，没有把自己搭进去还让目标逃掉了。”

“是的，不过最近他是派不上用场了，因为他昂格利姆给我的委托都减少了。你也注意到了吧，看到他那副样子的时候，昂格利姆的表情有多生气。”马休扶着额头说，“其实我真的很抱歉。”

“别担心这个，我知道你没问题的，兄弟。夜母会用她冰冷的怀抱庇护你。”路西恩安慰道，“好了，他们三个都离开了，我也得赶紧去找到那位新人才行。”

说完，路西恩用了一个隐身的法术，把自己彻彻底底隐蔽在黑暗中，离开了山洞。马休站在那里，看着逐渐闭拢的石门，嘴角露出一丝值得玩味的笑容。

 


	3. Chapter 3

列格赛斯睡得很沉，但这并不表示他毫不警觉。

能够从沉睡中迅速转入战斗状态，已经是他在当年倒腾斯库玛的时候，被帝国军团训练出来的本能了。他的枕头下面或者身边永远都藏着一把匕首，有时候甚至是涂了毒的。自从做了刺客，在瓦伦森林那会，甚至在梦中都会跳起来杀个把人。现在回忆起那段时间他甚至觉得，即使老板不死，他也迟早会离开那个贩毒团伙，回到他从小一直生活的赛洛迪尔。

就在他还在梦里逃避艾仁希亚的仇家的追杀的时候，比他的梦境更早转醒的手，已经摸到了腰间的匕首——那把来自黑暗兄弟会的利刃，因为刚刚饮过了拉斐欧的血，而暂时收敛了它的悲伤之名。

贴近他的黑影似乎预料到他的进攻，在第一时间闪避到了桌子后面。紧接着彻底清醒过来的列格赛斯已经跟身上前。对方无处可躲，拔出匕首来自卫，第一下攻击被挡开了，然而列格赛斯的左手不知道忽然从什么地方冒了出来，一把抓住了他握匕首的手腕。

连列格赛斯自己都没想到，这次的路西恩这么好对付，只是轻轻一扭，就把他的武器夺了下来。

寒光贴上了路西恩的脖颈。列格赛斯挥手扔出一团火——这是他唯一会使用的毁灭法术，就是为了点灯用的。

屋子里变得明亮起来，列格赛斯看到面前的路西恩，脸色苍白，额头上尽是细密的汗珠。他的哀伤之刃紧贴着他脖颈的皮肤，一丝鲜红甚至已经渗了出来。

“喔……放松点，兄弟，你完成了入会仪式，现在杀我可是会破坏规矩的。”路西恩两指捏着刀刃，想把它推开。不过列格赛斯手腕仍旧用力，匕首丝毫不动。

“什么规矩，我说过我不想加入你们。”

“哈，你杀了拉斐欧，那个虚弱的老人。这还不够么？”

“我只知道这是唯一能够找到你的方式。”列格赛斯的眼睛里闪着杀意，“在我哪天被黑暗兄弟会杀死之前，得杀一个你们的成员才够本。”

“你是不是误会了什么？你杀了蓝湖家族的女主人以后，你的名字就已经从被猎杀对象中除去了。你已经被认定为我们的一员，只要你没有破坏过五大规则，就不会有人来杀你。”

“如果有人委托呢？”

“那种委托我们不会接受的，未来的兄弟不是我们的目标。”

“你说谎。”

“我以西帝斯之名发誓，我说的句句属实。”路西恩一边说，一边皱起眉头，冷汗顺着他的额头流下来。他连站都站不稳，一把扶住了面前的桌子。

列格赛斯放下手里的刀刃。他也看出路西恩有些不对劲来。

“你受伤了？”

“不算严重。”路西恩捂着胸口虚弱地笑道，“只是这毒让我有些应付不来。你知道……夺人性命的人，他自己的性命，不知道被多少人惦记着呢。”

列格赛斯看了片刻，忽然微微一笑，扶着路西恩坐在椅子上，从柜子里拿出一瓶解毒药水。

“谢谢你。”

“难怪今天这么轻易就制服你了。”列格赛斯的语气有点失望，“发生了什么？”

“一个亚龙人在我来的路上偷袭了我。我把他杀了，不过自己也受了伤。那家伙看起来也像是个训练有素的刺客……喔，也许他只是个喜欢偷袭的战士，这个很难说。”

列格赛斯看了看路西恩的伤口，虽然穿着黑色的外袍，但仍旧能够看出，血迹晕开了一大片。

他露出一个嗤之以鼻的表情，轻声又嘟哝了一句“说谎”。

路西恩抬起头看向他，张开口似乎想要辩解什么。但是列格赛斯没有理他，而是蹲下来继续在箱子里找东西。

“呆着别动。”

很快他的手里又多出两瓶药水，还有一小罐药膏。他给路西恩喝下治疗药水，然后完全不顾路西恩的闪躲，一把扯开了他的外衣。

“怎么……”

“想止血的话就别出声。”

赤裸的胸膛上横着一道突兀的伤口。列格赛斯把药膏挖出一小块来，涂在仍旧渗出鲜血的伤口上。路西恩轻轻倒吸了一口凉气。列格赛斯故意用力按了一下，他能够用手指感觉到，路西恩整个身体都在发着抖。

这是来自瓦伦森林的秘方，很有效的止血药，但涂上去也相当疼。他本来指望路西恩做出更大的反应——不知道为什么，这个强大的刺客虚弱和痛苦的样子，让他十分着迷。

他抬头看向路西恩的脸，对方正咬着牙，嘴唇在轻轻发抖。他很得意地直起身，用右手托起路西恩的下巴，让他抬起头来，附身用舌尖舔上路西恩脖子上刚刚被他留下的新鲜伤口。

就在路西恩尝试推开他的时候，他另一只手里面的匕首已经指向了那赤裸的胸口，心窝的位置。

“你之前大概从来没这么服帖过吧？”

路西恩的眼神警觉，这样的表情更是激发了列格赛斯的欲望。他笑着把匕首沿着路西恩的胸口滑上来，递上喉头。

“真不错，我喜欢你这个样子。”

只有在这种时候，他的话才会稍微多一点。

“我不明白，你想要从我这里得到什么？”

“你觉得呢？”列格赛斯扯着路西恩，很轻易地就拉着他站起来，一把推到了墙边的床上。拉扯的过程中，长袍和罩帽都彻底脱落下来，列格赛斯随手一挑，把他身上最后的遮盖都剥离开。

“你……”

“别乱动，你可不知道我的药水里面有什么其他的成分……”

路西恩瞬间露出那种惊慌的神色让列格赛斯感到很满足。他连自己都不知道自己什么时候会对怎样的人，怎样的反应产生兴趣，但是这无疑是一种乐趣，随时随地发现新的乐趣的乐趣。

 

列格赛斯解开了路西恩绑头发的绳子，他扎在背后的马尾散开来，棕褐色的头发随着他躺下的动作散开在枕头上。列格赛斯小心避开伤口，亲吻舔舐着那起伏不断的胸口。他注意到，路西恩下体的硬物已经彻底挺立起来，看起来药水起作用了。

“你平时都是这么轻信别人的吗？”列格赛斯掐了一把路西恩的乳头，疼痛和刺激让躺在下面的人一缩身子。

“……在我心中你已经是我的兄弟了。”

“所以我的所作所为让你失望了吗？”

路西恩没有回答，他的十指紧紧抓住床单，脸色潮红，看起来就是被情欲控制住了心神。列格赛斯很满足地托起他的下巴，吻上了他的唇。

在亲吻的过程中，他感到路西恩放弃了最后的挣扎，两条腿缠上他的腰。那动作十分有力，迫使他不得不沉下下体，把自己膨胀的欲望贴近那入口。

“真熟练，不是第一次对吧？”

路西恩笑着摇摇头：“当然不是。”

“我就知道。”

没有多余的动作，列格赛斯挺身把性器插入了那狭小的甬道。路西恩没有太大的反应，只是稍微皱了皱眉。

“真有趣，冷血的代言者，你的身体里面可是火热的。”

路西恩没说什么，眯起眼对上他那狂热而淫猥的目光。这样近似挑衅的回应让列格赛斯愈发兴奋起来。

“年轻的时候靠这个杀了多少人？”列格赛斯一边抽送一边戏谑地问道。

“我不靠这个杀人。”

“不靠这个杀人，难道靠这个恋爱吗？”列格赛斯笑着，抽过一旁的腰带，把路西恩的双手绑在床头。

此时此刻的路西恩已经失去了任何反抗的能力，任凭列格赛斯如何对待，都只是默默地顺从。他半张着嘴，喘息不止，双腿紧紧扣在列格赛斯的腰上，仿佛在恳求他再用力一些。

“好吧，我看出来了，你看起来的确不是靠这个杀人的。你如果每次都这样子，恐怕早就被人杀了。”

“你别忘了你用了药……嗯……”路西恩呻吟道。

列格赛斯一次次毫不留情地把自己的性器顶向深处，被包裹的感觉和路西恩那副不甘心的样子都让他格外着迷，他忍不住想要更多地刺激一下这个任自己摆布的杀手。

路西恩无法抑制地粗重喘息起来，列格赛斯一个指头狠狠按在他胸口的新伤口上，听到路西恩痛苦的叫喊声，他更加来劲了。

这样做了好一阵子，列格赛斯很满足地把精液注入路西恩的身体里，对此路西恩似乎也没什么特别的表示。他仍旧半仰着头，似乎很享受的样子。

但是释放了的列格赛斯似乎没有放开路西恩的意思，没有帮他解决他的渴求，而是一动不动地趴在路西恩身上，轻轻啃咬他的锁骨。

“还不放了我，接下来要怎样，嗯？”

“还没完呢。”列格赛斯说，“还没完，我得看你被我干到射出来为止。”

路西恩翻了个白眼，列格赛斯一把托住他的下巴，用手轻轻掐着颈侧。这样的动作让他有一点窒息感，但是不会太难受。

“别说你做不到，跟我上床的每个男人最后都做到了。”

再次勃起的性器如一把利刃狠狠刺入路西恩的体内。路西恩哽咽了一声，列格赛斯被这声音刺激得动作加快了几分，然后托着路西恩的腰，让他翻过身来。手被捆着的路西恩无法支起上身，只能勉强翘起臀部配合着身后的人的插入。列格赛斯满意地半跨在路西恩身上，自上而下不断地冲刺，他能够感到被搅动的体内有着如何的震颤，而自己所戳中的一点每一次都给路西恩带来一阵又一阵的呻吟。

“叫的真浪，再大声点，别憋着啦。”

一巴掌拍在那翘起的屁股上，看着自己留下的红色手印，列格赛斯大笑起来。

“喜欢吗？”

“唔……”

这回答并不明确，不过列格赛斯不介意，他一把抓起路西恩的头发，扯着他半仰起头来。这姿势可不好受，列格赛斯俯下身的时候，看到路西恩眼角若有似无的泪光。

“真带劲不是吗？”

“列格赛斯……”路西恩勉强偏了偏头，看向那个眼中咆哮着野兽的木精灵。

列格赛斯通常都只会嘲笑露出这样的表情的猎物，让对方更加屈辱，更加满足他的心意。不过今天的情况似乎有点不同，他呼喊他的名字的语调，和那样的眼神忽然让他心底生出了久违的怜悯，他探过头去，吻了路西恩的唇。

在这个吻当中，列格赛斯感到身下的人一阵颤抖，他摸了一把，发现床单上一片冰凉粘稠。他挺直上身，一阵剧烈的抽插以后，再次满意地达到了高潮。

 

床头的桌角放着一把匕首，没有入鞘，在灯光下闪着凛凛寒光。然而床上的情景温暖，两人笼着薄汗的身体仍旧绞缠在一起，喘息均匀而热烈。

列格赛斯一反自己满足了就倒头便睡或者穿衣服走人的惯例，半睁着眼睛抱着怀里精疲力尽的人——因为剧烈的动作，止住血的伤口又开始渗血了。他有些歉意地吻了吻路西恩的脸。

“我去给你拿药膏。”

“不用了。”路西恩按住他，“我没事。”

“那再来一次？”

“你是真想要我的命啊。”路西恩苦笑撑起上身，手腕上还留着被捆绑留下的红印。

“你知道我第一次杀人是怎么回事吗？”列格赛斯一挑眉毛，“和我上床的男人喜欢窒息当中达到高潮，我让他满足了两次，他越来越贪心。结果在第三次的时候，我松手以后，他再没醒过来。”

“你当时感觉如何？”

“我把他埋了，很完美，没人看到，也没人怀疑我。我甚至不知道他的名字。”

路西恩点点头：“很好，冷静、毫无怜悯、而且有明智的判断，从那时候你就是个好杀手。这一次你杀了拉斐欧，用他的血为墨汁，在我们这个家族签下了你的名字。他的灵魂让夜母感到喜悦，她愿意张开她的胸怀，给你冰冷的拥抱。”

“别来这套，我说过我不会加入你们。”

路西恩笑着，嘴唇在他的耳边游走，蛊惑一般地继续说了下去，“到夏丁赫尔去，找到一所废弃的房子。”他说着从扔在地上的行囊里掏出一把钥匙放在桌子上，“地下室的最深处有一扇黑门，如果你被问到问题，就回答‘是血色，兄弟’。这样你会进入我在管理的圣所。和那里的女主人奥奇瓦见面，她会告诉你接下来该怎么做。”

“你这是白费力气……”

“好了，我还有我的事要去做。”路西恩跳下地，裹上他有些破损的黑袍，拢了拢乱发，戴上兜帽，收拾好零乱的东西。

列格赛斯看着路西恩的身影被笼罩在一个变色龙法术里面，消失成一团模糊的影子。

“接下来的路上，我会继续注视着你……也会与你同行。”

大概是生平第一次，列格赛斯感受到了一丝微妙的不好受……大概是一种被冷落的感觉，或者说，被人掌控的滋味。虽然刚刚在床上他让路西恩屈服，并且哀求，但是现在他才意识到，仍旧是路西恩这个资深的杀手，在把自己带入一片未知的领域。

列格赛斯的斗志，甚至怒气，都被激发起来了。他跳下床，套上一条裤子，一边穿上衣一边往外跑。

“路西恩！”他站在走廊上喊，旅馆里喝酒的人热闹得很，没有人听到，也没有人回应。

他冲出旅馆的大门，看到路西恩正骑在一匹浑身纯黑的马背上。那匹马的眼睛是赤红的，仿佛来自湮灭的火焰。

“还有事吗？”路西恩俯下身，他的笑容若有似无，眼神冷漠而毫无笑意。

“如果我现在杀了你，会如何？”

“假设你做得到的话，整个黑暗兄弟会都会追杀你。我得说，你下决定太晚了。如果上次我出现的时候，你就下手杀了我，只要你手段够高明，就不会有任何事。”

“我才不在乎被谁追杀。”列格赛斯往地上啐了一口，“上次我放过你，现在我后悔了。”

“是吗？你说得好像你能够得手一样。”路西恩仍旧淡然地笑道，“既然你不怕被追杀，那就来试试看好了……对了，为了以防万一，我先告诉你我的想法：我很庆幸你上次没真的想杀我，才让我有这个机会和你共度一段美好的时光。”

说完路西恩头也不回，催马上了大路。列格赛斯在他背后拉满了弓，箭尖指向路西恩被黑袍包裹的身体。

 

路西恩骑在马上，他的速度并不快，大概只是这匹叫做影魇的魔马一半的速度而已。这匹有着不死之身的黑色骏马，据说是来自湮灭虚空的魔物，在某个神秘的时间和地点被黑暗兄弟会所得，就一代一代传了下来。往往只有聆听者才有资格得到这匹马，但是他显然有着不同寻常的殊荣，可以成为这匹马的主人。黑暗之手中的很多人都相信，昂格利姆的后继者，很有可能就是路西恩。也许路西恩的寿命比那木精灵短很多，但只要他死在昂格利姆之后，就很有可能当上聆听者。

同样资历很老的阿奎因似乎从不介意自己没希望成为聆听者这件事，但杰‘伽斯塔则不然。不过路西恩似乎并不关心到底谁会成为聆听者，他从来都默默地完成自己的工作，在五个人里面，他看起来是比聆听者昂格利姆都要虔诚的一个。也许正是因为这样，昂格利姆有时候会稍微显露出对他的不悦。

但是黑暗兄弟会中的任何成员都不会与兄弟姐妹为敌，即使面对不喜欢自己的人，路西恩也没有什么特别的表示。有人说他太过轻信，但也正是因为这样，他所管理的夏丁赫尔圣所，是赛洛迪尔所有的圣所里面最大也是完成契约最多的一个。

此时此刻他仍旧用同样的态度对待这位新成员，赛格列斯，哪怕这个木精灵是他所见过的最充满敌意的人，而且是混合着复杂感情的莫名敌意。他听到了背后的弓弦响动，但并未因此加快速度，或者改变方向，仍旧沿着大路不紧不慢地前进着。

一支羽箭带着尖啸的风声飞过，从距离他肩头一尺左右的地方斜斜飞过，狠狠钉进一旁的树干里。

路西恩忍不住笑出声来。这不是失手，而是屈服。他至今仍旧不能理解那个木精灵的一切所作所为，包括他突如其来的情欲和温柔，以及不可理解的暴虐和杀意，但是他唯一能够确定的是，自己将会在夏丁赫尔见到这个夜母的新生孩童。

像虚空一样变幻不定，却又冰冷而理智，列格赛斯简直是最完美的刺客。他怀念着那场属于两个死亡使者，充满痛苦的甜蜜的性事，期待再次与列格赛斯见面的机会。

山路转了个弯，旅馆的门口已经看不到列格赛斯的身影。也没有羽箭再次飞来。路西恩扬起马鞭，影魇飞驰起来，踏起满地的尘土。

跑了一段时间，天色渐晚，路西恩停在了路边。那里有个小庄园，看起来废弃已久，据说到了晚上还会有狼人或者食人魔出没，因此没人敢靠近这里但是他们不知道的是，这里是黑暗兄弟会一个秘密聚会的地点。

“怎么回事，路西恩，你的袍子怎么了？”

黑暗中闪出一个人影，是昂格利姆。

“我在路上被人偷袭了，受了点轻伤。那家伙被我杀了。”

“怎么回事？”

“是个亚龙人，看起来像是个刺客，不过我不清楚他是不是黑暗兄弟会的那个叛徒……或者是同党。”

“你觉得我们这里确实有叛徒吗？”

路西恩皱了皱眉：“聆听者，你叫我来这里单独会面，就是为了这个问题的么？”

昂格利姆把一卷纸摊开在他面前，还有一包东西。路西恩打开来看了一会，长叹了口气。

“我明白了，你想单独询问每个代言者的意见。”

“这算是给马休最基本的尊重，不让他在大家面前太难堪。”昂格利姆揉着额头说道，“毕竟这件事实在很……你知道的。”

路西恩点点头，“这些证据中的一些看起来倒是能够证明马休的圣所里面也许藏有叛徒。但是我很担心叛徒不只是一个人在活动。”

“所以也许未来会有更多的净化。”

“这么说你已经下定决心要净化安维尔圣所了？那还何必问我们的意见？”

“因为其他三人都已经同意了，事实上，这是马休自己主动提出来的。他毕竟是新加入黑暗之手的一员，对于管理圣所缺乏经验，因此对于安维尔圣所可能出现叛徒这件事十分担忧，也是可以理解的。有些证据，甚至是他亲手交给我的。”

路西恩慢慢卷起那卷纸，“不管别人怎么看，我个人的意见是，不同意。”

昂格利姆一巴掌拍在桌上。他总是这样轻易地暴怒，路西恩对此已经习惯了。

“你这个人就是太容易信任别人。这可不是个好杀手应有的品质。”

“的确，如果我是个够格的杀手，也许夜母会更加青睐我。但可惜她没有，这说明我还有很多需要改进的地方。”路西恩坐下来，抹了一把桌面的积灰，把那卷纸扔在上面，“不过这无关我信任他人与否，而是净化这种事，本来就是要触动西帝斯之怒的。你有没有想过，也许这正是叛徒的目的？黑暗兄弟会的历史上曾经执行过一次净化，那是惨痛的历史，虽然我们没有经历，但也足以从记录中看到当年的黑暗和冰冷。”

“所以就要任由叛徒逍遥下去？你知不知道可能有更多兄弟姐妹为此丧命？”

“因为担心这个，所以就先不问青红皂白地让一部分兄弟姐妹先丧命？这样就是最合理的方式吗？况且如果马休这么积极调查的话，我相信假以时日，他会找到那个叛徒的名字——而不是仅仅因为怀疑，就轻率地下净化的命令。这种时候我们应该帮助他和圣所里的兄弟姐妹，展开更加缜密的调查，而不是轻易触动五大原则来苟且一时。”

“顽固！”昂格利姆狠狠地转过身去。

“就算是杀手，也有杀手的原则。夜母对孩子的爱可不是一句空话，聆听者。”

“这种时候你提到夜母……”昂格利姆不满地嘟哝了一句，“好吧，”他清清嗓子，“是你说过的，在西帝斯眼中，死亡和爱本是一回事。”

“但滥杀和忠诚并不是一回事。黑暗兄弟会从不以这种方式荣耀西帝斯。”路西恩态度坚决地站起身来，“我绝对不会签字的。”

“路西恩·拉查昂斯！”昂格利姆吼道，“你知不知道你已经违背了五大原则的第三条很多次了！”

“除了你提供的合约内容是来自夜母，绝对不可违背以外，其他的决策都要我们五个人同时决定。”路西恩头也不回地走到门边，“如果你执意要执行未达成一致的命令，才是真正违背了原则。”

说完，他推开那破败的木门，径自走了出去。


	4. Chapter 4

“夜晚的天空是什么颜色？”

“是血色，兄弟。”

大门应声而开，背后仍旧是那嘶哑恐怖的阴沉语调。

“欢迎回家。”

经过几天的深思熟虑——至少列格赛斯自己是这么认为的——他还是决定来看看这黑暗兄弟会的圣所。他知道这样就随了路西恩的愿了，不过这也没什么不好。这段时间他偶尔会梦到路西恩，梦到他在床上那副屈辱而又兴奋的表情。也许正是因为这样，他才会决定来这个圣所，因为只有这样才有机会再看到那样的路西恩。

他不耐烦地打断了女主人奥奇瓦的长篇欢迎词，单刀直入地问她路西恩一般都在哪。奥奇瓦耸了耸肩。

“他有很多事情要做，一般不常来圣所。这里的事务我全权代理。至于他的藏身地……大概只有他的灭口者知道。不过那人早已经死了，现在他还没找到新的灭口者。”看到列格赛斯有些不悦的表情，奥奇瓦接着说道，“不过他往往会单独见一些能力超群的人。如果你能够完成足够多的任务……足够好的话，说不定会获得他的青睐，他会很迅速地提拔你的。”

对于提拔和那些乱七八糟的等级制度，列格赛斯并不是十分关心。但是既然来了，不做点什么赚点钱花花就太亏了。夏丁赫尔的地下赌场对他的吸引力还是很大的，之前在这里藏身的一段时间，他几乎天天光临那里。

“有什么活可以干吗？”

“哦，西帝斯喜欢勤快的孩子。当然有，去找文森特，他负责提供新人的合约。不过你不必急着完成合同。先去和兄弟姐妹们谈谈，彼此熟悉一下。以后干活的时候，说不定能够用上他们的建议呢。”亚龙人笑道，“愿夜母给你最冰冷的拥抱。”

他在圣所转了一圈，除了那个虎人商人以外，其他人都对他十分热情。

“可惜今天泰兰卓尔不在，她是个木精灵，你大概愿意见见你的同胞。”奥奇瓦的孪生兄弟泰纳瓦说，“有同类在总是好的。”

“也许吧。”

在这世界上谁和谁都不是同类，列格赛斯在心里对自己说，每个人都只有自己而已。

这是他从那些年孤儿生活得到的最深的体会。

“你好，兄弟！”一个布莱顿女人笑眯眯地跟他打招呼，“你是列格赛斯，对吧？”

“你好。”

“我是安托娜特，我听说过你！真高兴见到你，我早就想和你聊聊了！怎么样，觉得这圣所还不错？”他连珠炮似的一直说，似乎根本不在乎列格赛斯有没有在听。

“哦，安托娜特，你就不能少说几句话！”奥奇瓦叹了口气。

“奥奇瓦！我还在找你，上次的那个合约我已经完成了。你肯定愿意听听细节……”

“哦不……好吧我的意思是，是的，我真高兴你在闲聊的空余时间还想着去完成任务……总之，这里是你的奖励。”奥奇瓦掏出一个钱袋塞到她手里，“我先去处理点事……”

泰纳瓦耸耸肩，“你看到了，我们这里就是这样的，大家都多多少少算是……怪人。不过别担心，你会和我们相处好的。哦对了，那个虎人，在我们这里做点小生意，他叫玛‘拉吉-达。别介意他的态度，他对任何不是虎人的新人都那副欠了钱不还的样子，但是等你混熟了，他是个好朋友……放心好了，他不会把你怎么样的。”

“他也不能把我怎样。”

泰纳瓦大笑起来：“没错，没错，这才是一个天才杀手该说的话。”

“天才杀手……”

“路西恩这么评价你的，他很赞赏你。”

列格赛斯扯了扯嘴角。

“据说路西恩为了把你吸纳到我们的圣所里面，可费了一番周折。从来没见过他对一个新人如此上心。”

“我很荣幸。”列格赛斯面无表情地回答，心里却格外得意。他是个不爱过多表达自己的人，不然他可能真的会找个时间吹嘘一下自己和路西恩的特殊关系。

“我们很尊重路西恩的意见。他可以说是我们的导师。我和奥奇瓦作为影鳞，就是他训练出来的……你知道影鳞吗？”

列格赛斯点点头。在黑沼泽，出生于暗影星座下的亚龙人，从小就会被带走，加入一个神秘的杀手组织，训练成为一个刺客，为他们的国家效命。之后他们会加入黑暗兄弟会，继续杀手生涯。

“很好，你知道的很多。”泰纳瓦笑道，“我和奥奇瓦从很小的时候就认识路西恩了，那时候他还不是代言者，但是他从那时候就很强，一直是我们效仿的榜样。”

 

列格赛斯在这之后也逐渐发现，圣所里的人对路西恩都十分尊重，有些人甚至是感恩戴德，比如那位聒噪的安托娜特。其实他有点想要躲着她，无奈对方太爱聊天了，总是抓到一个人就胡扯个没完。

“兄弟，你知道挣扎着生存，每天只能睡在街道上的滋味么？只有些破稻草，已经算幸运的了。晚上野狗会来啃了耳朵！”

“我从小是个孤儿。”

“哦！那看来我们是同病相怜的了！”安托娜特激动地给了他一个拥抱，“我就说，在这里的人多多少少都经历过一些不幸！”

“你杀了谁才加入这里的？”

“我杀了谁？当然，当然一定要杀人者才会被夜母垂青。我的确杀过人，不止一个，但是那是太早以前的事情了。我不确定路西恩把我带来这里是不是因为我杀了那些人而得到了夜母的垂青，如果是的话，为什么不早一点出现一个代言者呢？我后来居然又流落街头那么多年……”

“那你是怎么加入的？”

“是因为路西恩·拉查昂斯！他是我的恩人。当时我在一个贫民窟，而且已经是被废弃的贫民窟里，只剩下一口气，随时都可能被倒塌的板房砸死或者病死。那时候路西恩发现了我，把我带了回来。”

“听起来不像是个杀手干的事。”

“谁知道呢？听说圣所里以前也有个兄弟是被路西恩从街头拣回来的，不过很可惜，那人在一次任务中被杀了，我没见过他。”安托娜特语速很快，列格赛斯觉得听久了实在头疼的紧。

“总之呢，他说从我的眼神里能够看出我对杀戮的渴望，所以他救了我，照顾我，把我带到这里来，这里的兄弟姐妹们也对我很好……我之前从来没有得到过的安全感和爱，都在这里找到了！这就是我要一辈子效忠的地方。”

真是个有趣的人啊，路西恩。列格赛斯想。他记得自己小时候曾经在一所教堂里蹭了几个月的饭，那里的一位祭司就是被教堂中的老祭司从街头救起来的。想不到在杀手的组织中，居然也有同样的事情。

“那么你是杀了谁加入的？”安托娜特又问。

“很多，想要我的命的人，和想要我恩人的命的人。”

“这就对了！夜母钟爱你这样忠诚而又冷酷的人。”安托娜特夸张地叫道，“难怪路西恩如此赏识你，听说你有一次杀了十几个人？快给我说说！”

十分钟后，列格赛斯落荒而逃到了文森特，那个吸血鬼面前。托安托娜特的聒噪的福，不然他还打不起精神去完成合约呢。

那个吸血鬼已经在圣所二百多年了，一直负责接纳新人，提供适合新手的任务。他看起来很友善，稍微有点啰嗦——接待新人的人都这样，这不奇怪，列格赛斯很轻易地就想起了当年那个贩毒团伙里面那些专门欺负新人的家伙。不得不说，他们真的还不如一个吸血鬼。

文森特给了他一个任务：杀死一个海盗船长。他问文森特还有没有别的任务。

“怎么，一个任务还不够吗？”

“我这人嫌麻烦，最好跑一趟多办点事。”

“那么我手头上还有一个在布鲁玛制造事故的任务，本来是想要给安托娜特的，不过看起来她最近都没打算接新的合同，你要一起听了吗？”

列格赛斯点点头。

拿到两个任务指示离开的时候，迎面走来一个高大的兽人。列格赛斯一眼就认出来了，这家伙就是之前在夏丁赫尔的地下赌场和自己赌了半宿的那家伙。

对方似乎也认出他来了，眼睛瞪得老大。

“是你小子！哈哈，想不到你是我们圣所的新成员！欢迎你啊，我的兄弟！”

这个兽人名叫格贡·格鲁-巴尔莫格，是一位资历比较老的成员了。只可惜身为一个使用重甲的兽人，他除了笨拙的杀人，什么技巧都用不上，因此从来都得不到额外奖励。不过这并不影响他的心情，他表示，只要能去杀人，得不到那些魔法物品之类的玩意也不是什么大事儿。

“喜欢杀人的人都喜欢赌博，反之亦然……只是很多人没有那个勇气。我就知道你是个杀手！看你赌钱的样子就看得出来！”格贡大笑着拍了一下列格赛斯的肩膀，差点把他拍散架，“那天你可把我赢惨了！怎么样，后来是不是满载而归？”

“唔……后来我输了一点，不过不算多。”

“听我说，杀人以后去赌钱往往赢得多。西帝斯在照看着你哪！”

“西帝斯可不是赌神。”

“我可不在乎他到底是谁……或者是什么。我只知道我去完成任务，他就会高兴，大家都会高兴。而且我也会有钱花，这就够了。……哈，你干嘛那么看我，因为我和其他人不一样对吧？”

列格赛斯摊了摊手，泰纳瓦说过，这里的人多多少少都算是怪人，这话倒没错。

“我不知道你是不是个很虔诚的人，不过我肯定不是。但是我知道我不会破坏规矩。”

“破坏五大原则的后果很严重是吗？”

“是的，我曾经亲眼看到路西恩处决一个坏了规矩的兄弟，我花了一个星期，才把靴子上的血洗干净。”

“听起来路西恩很严格。”

“他向来恪守对西帝斯和夜母的忠诚，还有五大原则。如果和他比，整个圣所的每个人都不过是小混混而已，他更像个……死亡的信徒，我只能想到这个词。说实话，那状态挺让人羡慕，但是我做不到。”

列格赛斯本想问问他对自己刚刚接到的合约的建议，不过很显然，这个兽人的策略和普通的刺客大概会很不一样。事实上列格赛斯并不觉得自己需要任何人的建议和帮助。不会再有什么任务比一夜除掉整栋庄园里面的人还要复杂了。于是就这样闲聊了一会，他决定先去完成这两件事，赚点钱花花。

 

一个星期后，夏丁赫尔拥挤闷热的赌场里，列格赛斯挤在人群里，口袋里揣着刚赚来的钱。这两个任务太简单了，海盗船长，还有个老头，完全按照预定的计划行事。文森特对他的进度表示很满意，给了他一把名为痛苦荆棘的匕首作为奖励。

格贡正在赌桌前挥汗如雨，大吵大嚷着喊下注。但这不是列格赛斯的风格。他往往都会悄悄塞上几个筹码，然后悄悄拿赢来的钱，或者输光了悄悄走开。当然，这里的钱如果有机会偷的话，他是不会放过的。虽然这些赌徒们都精明着呢。

就在他专心致志思索该下什么注的时候，忽然觉得有人在动自己的口袋。哈，看来有这个想法的人还不止一个。他一把按住那只不老实的手，猛地转回头去。一般到这种时候，他都会死死掐着这些不长眼的小贼拖出去到一个没人的地方，狠狠教训他们一顿或者敲诈一笔。可是这一次他一回头，手上的劲儿就泄了大半。

他看到穿着一身平民服装，一脸揶揄的路西恩。

停顿了片刻他马上手上又一较劲，把路西恩拽出了赌场。

这一带有不少乱七八糟的破烂地下街道，经常藏着杀手、小偷、娼妓、斯库玛上瘾者和赌徒之类的人。对夏丁赫尔还不算熟悉的列格赛斯已经对这片不法之徒的狂欢地带了如指掌，很快就找到一处没人的角落，把路西恩推了进去。

把路西恩压在关不严的木板门上，列格赛斯拼了命的亲吻他。他自己都没想到真的看到这个人的时候，自己会如此激动和渴求。本以为那次性事只是一时的冲动，但那冲动居然化成持续的热情，这在他到圣所以后，有意无意地无数次和别人问起路西恩的时候，自己都没有意识到。

现在他意识到了，于是他变得狂热起来。他扯下路西恩的裤子，用手抚摸着他慢慢抬头的性器。

“你不是忙着么，嗯？你也有时间赌钱？”

“我当然忙着……我是来找一个委托人的。”路西恩轻轻抓着他的肩膀，“事情谈妥以后，正好看到你在赌场。”

“所以你就逗我玩？哈……这算不算抓到你破坏五大原则？”

“只是看一眼你身上的东西，又没拿走什么，可不算偷盗。”

列格赛斯没有回答他，在黑暗里，他摸索着之前侵入过的洞口，再次把手指探了进去。路西恩的喉咙里滚动着暧昧不明的声音，列格赛斯仿佛一条狼，咬在他的脖子上。

“我知道你想要我。”路西恩急促地说，“因为我想要你。”

“意料之中。”

列格赛斯按着他跪倒在地上，掏出自己急不可耐的硕物，塞到他的口里。路西恩没有犹豫地将它反复吞咽吐出，在这光线极为微弱的暗室当中，他们彼此都看不清对方的表情，这让列格赛斯觉得有点遗憾。跪在地上给男人口交的路西恩，看起来一定棒极了。

“技巧不错嘛……我就知道你经验充足。”

路西恩故意用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

“喔！”列格赛斯把它拔出来，绕到路西恩背后，蛮横地推了他一把。

“你喜欢被人粗暴地对待对不对？”列格赛斯说着，扯下路西恩的上衣，然后从一边的杂物堆里捡起一捆麻绳，三下两下把他的手臂绑在背后，“你喜欢疼痛，喜欢被人虐待……这样对一个杀手来说简直太刺激了不是么？”

路西恩没有回答他，只是轻轻扭了扭身体。那姿势仿佛在诱惑列格赛斯继续他的虐待。

于是列格赛斯把剩下的绳头缠在了路西恩的下体，硬挺的阴茎的根部，包括那两个柔软的卵囊都被粗鲁地拉扯，捆绑起来。

“唔……轻一点……”

“感到疼了吗？看你兴奋成这样，别忘了这次可没有用药。”列格赛斯咬着他的耳朵，用指甲狠狠掐了一下他的乳头，“说吧，接下来如何？”

“干我。”路西恩很痛快地说出了他的请求——或者说，下了他的命令。

列格赛斯把他的身体按到板箱上，“要我怎么干你？”

“用力干，到我射出来为止。”

“哈！”列格赛斯扳住他的下巴，“你这家伙还真是让别人给你服务习惯了。好吧，如你所愿。”

昏暗的房间里传来一阵一阵皮肉混合着液体撞击的声音，还有巴掌拍在皮肉上的清脆响声。路西恩的呻吟很是快意，但是列格赛斯几乎只是在喉头发出低沉如雷的咕噜声。偶尔路西恩会发出哀求声，然后就会被一阵愈发激烈的碰撞所压抑。

列格赛斯按着跪在地上的人，抓着他被捆绑的手腕，拼命地把自己的硕物插入更深处，用力搅动那柔软火热的肠道。他甚至坏心地把手指探入交合的部位，用力拉扯，听到跪在面前的人发出呜咽的声音为止。

他以这种近乎凌虐的方式把路西恩逼到高潮的悬崖边时，路西恩几乎是在哀鸣了——但是那哀鸣里分明能听出十足的快感。一阵突如其来的紧裹和颤抖示意列格赛斯，下面的人已经获得了满足。可是他不紧不慢地，依旧在那甬道内摩擦个不停，过了好一阵子才射出来。

这段时间里的路西恩几乎不动也不出什么声音，只是偶尔轻哼一下，手指无意义地试图抓住点什么。于是达到高潮的时候，列格赛斯抓紧了他的手。一阵仿佛痉挛的抽动沿着指尖，连到心底的某个位置，高潮之下，这种莫名的悸动反而更加凸显。

 

费了好大劲他们才找齐扔的乱七八糟的衣服，在黑暗中胡乱套上。穿错了也无妨，反正他们身材差不多。

“你还不走？”列格赛斯看着发呆的路西恩，问道。

“自己满意了就不想见到我了？”

“我以为你还有事要忙，上次不也是一样，做完了转身就走。”

“让我猜猜，你一般都这么对待别人对吗？”

列格赛斯揪住路西恩的脖领子，“你不怕我到夏丁赫尔圣所宣扬一下我们的特殊关系？”

“你怎么知道他们不知道？”路西恩笑道，“不过最好还是别去说，万一有些人嫉妒起来，可就麻烦了。”

“难道……”

“我不会告诉你的，你已经开始嫉妒了。”

路西恩这种近似挑衅的语气让他觉得十分不爽，这个家伙，就是前一刻会让他感到无比痴迷，下一刻又恨不得一刀捅死的那种人。

但他之所以觉得不快，也是因为他察觉到了，路西恩说的没错，自己的确开始嫉妒了。这真是荒唐，他从未觉得自已理所应当地可以占有那样一个人，他自己在布鲁玛那会儿刚和一个男人上过床。但是现在，事情似乎开始变得不一样了。也许路西恩只是在开玩笑，但是他的确在乎了起来。

列格赛斯是个孤儿，不过不是普通的孤儿，属于他早年生活的记忆，是监牢。不知道是哪个罪犯母亲把他生在那个可怕的地方，从他有记忆以来，就一直在囚室里面长大，直到那监狱被废弃，他被扔到外面的世界自生自灭。他花了很多时间适应外面的生活，吃了不少苦。但是他没法抱怨把他放在那里的人，毕竟如果不是这些狱卒还心存怜悯，给他一些食物和照料，以及那么一个还算温暖的地方存身，他大概早就和河边那些死婴一样，化成腐坏的尘土了。

大概是因为童年的经历，列格赛斯十分害怕任何束缚，不只是身体上的，还包括情感上的。他对自由有着近乎偏执的需求。他目睹那些囚犯的小团体之间的可怕勾心斗角和所谓的忠诚——其实都是些变态的控制和压抑。他害怕那些有形无形的栏杆铁链。他从未加入任何组织，从未效忠于任何势力，从未爱过任何人，也学会了如何像个守财奴不肯分享金币一样，收藏自己的感情，摒弃一切可以作为束缚的荣誉和信仰。在他看来忠诚只是一种交易，就如同之前他对那斯库玛贩子首领的效忠，也无非是作为他救了自己一命的补偿而已。

但是现在，黑暗兄弟会，夏丁赫尔圣所，最重要的是，路西恩的出现，让他慢慢开始体会到了不一样的东西。这一切只是个开始，但对于从未接触过这样的生活的他来说，似乎已经是很了不得的改变了。

至于这一切都是为什么，大概就是他所不能够理解的了。

脑袋里有些乱，他叹了口气，推开木板门。路西恩跟在他身后走了出来，两人沿着狭窄的台阶走到地面上，外面夜色正浓。和犯罪者的地下乐园不同，外面安静得连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。除了偶尔一两声鸟鸣和晚行的路人的脚步声，几乎就没有任何其他的声音了。

“这样的夜里……不知道又有多少人被送去了虚空，成为西帝斯的祭品。”路西恩看着天空笑道，“只有杀手的眼睛才能看到平静夜空下的血色。”

“你觉得杀人是一种乐趣？”

“是一种本能。我从有记忆开始就被训练成为一个杀手，我从未想过退出，或者停止杀戮。我以这样的方式荣耀西帝斯，也让我自己满足。”

“难怪他们说你是个死亡的信徒。”

“没错，我是的。我为这个评价而自豪。我以西帝斯希望的方式服务于他，我尊敬夜母，并且得到她的祝福。这对我来说就是格外的圆满。”

“他希望的方式？”

“就是你在黑暗兄弟会所见的一切……这些天来你也该有所体会吧？”

列格赛斯耸耸肩，一副不置可否的样子。路西恩笑了笑：“你总有一天会明白的。”

忽然一个人从地下的入口钻出来，神色有点慌张的样子，来到路西恩身边。

“拉查昂斯先生。”那人蒙着面，看不清他的表情，他只是喊了路西恩一声，然后把一封信塞到他的手里，转身离开了。

“看起来是有什么事情……”

“黑暗兄弟会的眼线，是吧？”

“是其他圣所的兄弟。那些交易情报的眼线，只能和圣所成员联系。”

“你们还真是滴水不漏。”看到路西恩似乎打算拆信看，列格赛斯识趣地后退了两步。

匆匆扫了一眼，路西恩的脸色变得有些阴沉。列格赛斯轻轻摇了摇头——看起来今晚和他一起喝一杯然后再享受一次的计划是泡汤了。最重要的是，下次要见面，还不知道要等到什么时候。


	5. Chapter 5

回到圣所以后列格赛斯便察觉出气氛不对劲了。那位名叫泰兰卓尔的女性木精灵出现在了圣所里，但甚至没机会和这里唯一一个同胞打个招呼，便关起门来和奥奇瓦谈了半天。一向都不离开圣所的虎人老兄不知道去了哪里，连话唠的安托娜特都没那么多闲聊了。

“你知道吗？据说黑暗兄弟会里出现了叛徒……”兽人格贡神秘兮兮地说。

“我听说过。之前黑暗之手中的一员甚至都被谋杀了。”

“最新的消息是，叛徒勾结了帝国军团的间谍，正在尝试消灭我们。”

“那接下来呢？”

“玛‘拉吉-达和泰兰卓尔可能要辛苦一段时间了，他们负责联络工作，想必你也看得出来。这下连奥奇瓦可能都需要跑一趟咯……最近还真是不太平。”

“这就意味着，兄弟，你要完成更多的合约才行。”文森特不知道什么时候凑了过来，笑眯眯地看着列格赛斯。

“怎么，情报工作和我无缘吗？”

“别误会，我们都很信任你，包括路西恩。事实上，你就如同夜母送来的礼物……这么短的时间，两个任务，完美而又毫无纰漏。是路西恩让我多给你一些合同的。他说你肯定能够出色完成它们。”

路西恩……看起来圣所遭到威胁，他一时半会也不会再出现了吧？列格赛斯的手指在半空中下意识地画了一个弧形，然后尽数收拢到手心里，握成拳头，仿佛攥着什么东西一样。

“这里有个比较急迫的任务，需要你去完成，你愿意马上动身吗？”

“既然是路西恩发话……”他面无表情地说，“是什么？”

“哦，你对他还真是忠诚。看起来你们相处得不错。”文森特诡异地笑道，“跟我来，我给你样道具来完成这个任务。”

比起任务的内容，列格赛斯琢磨得更多的是文森特那个笑容。不过还真看不出来，路西恩居然会喜欢和一个吸血鬼……

自己果然是在嫉妒，列格赛斯想，这真没道理，当初他还是个半大小子那会，就算是看到姑且可以称为恋人的人跟别人上床，他都只是默默转身离开而已。看起来，事情变得有趣了。

“帮人诈死？听起来不像是黑暗兄弟会的买卖。”

“的确不是。不过西帝斯需要见血，所以委托人已经献上了他母亲血作为祭品，我们就没什么可说的了。”

“啧啧……”列格赛斯咂了咂嘴，这作风还真像是欠高利贷不还的滚刀肉。

“路西恩都安排好了，按我说的去做，用这把沾有倦怠之酒的刀刺那委托人，让他在对方的刺客面前假死，然后再把他从墓穴里救出来。记住，一定不能杀死那个刺客，要让他活着回去报信。”

“所以说，黑暗兄弟会要的就是人命……只要能拿一条命给西帝斯，什么任务都能接？”

“当然不是。其实这个合约……我不明白路西恩为什么要接手。这不是我们通常意义上的合约。所以我不希望你和其他人说太多……好吧，你不像是个喜欢多说的人，我喜欢这一点。”说着他又凑近了一点，“我猜，他要我把这个任务交给你，也是因为他信得过你。”

列格赛斯皱着眉头看了他一眼，接过涂着倦怠之酒的刀子，转身离开了文森特的房间。

 

路西恩出现在圣所的时候，除了两个出去执行任务的木精灵以外，其余的人恰好都在。

“天哪，路西恩，你有多久没来了？”奥奇瓦迎上去，“夜母祝福你。”

路西恩一脸的严肃让奥奇瓦脸上的笑容也稍微沉了沉，“怎么，出事了？”

“我需要跟你谈谈。”

在奥奇瓦的房间，路西恩读了来自泰兰卓尔的信件，以及玛‘拉吉-达执行了命令的后续内容。他看起来很满意，愉快地用指节敲了敲桌子。

“这么说，帝国军团间谍已经锁定了？”

“没错，该处理掉的人，和需要撤换的眼线，已经都处理好了。”奥奇瓦点点头，“接下来还需要做什么？”

“这一次可能需要整个圣所出动才行……也许用不着那么多，不过四个人是最少的。”

奥奇瓦点点头：“对方是帝国军团的间谍，再怎么小心都不过分。”

“泰兰卓尔和玛‘拉吉-达的信息表明，一共有三个，至少这是他们调查到的人数，在监视我们。他们一时可能找不到出入圣所的方法，但是……奥奇瓦，上次我让你调查的井口钥匙的事情，怎么样了？”

“没有人遗失钥匙，我问过他们了。我的也都在这里。”说着她拿出一串钥匙，放在桌上。

路西恩深深地皱起眉头来，不断搓动手指。他思考了一会，忽然问：“列格赛斯不在？”

“他去执行任务了，科洛尔的那个欠债不还的家伙。”

路西恩点点头，“等他回来，给他一把井口钥匙，让他也用后面那个井出入。”

“这种小事还要你亲自来管，我会过意不去的。”奥奇瓦笑道，“不过……你真的信得过他？”

“怎么？你抓到他什么证据了？”路西恩警觉起来。

“没有，我只是……抱歉我的胡乱猜测，可是那家伙从未经过任何训练，但是身手一流，又很有上进心地去履行合同。没事的时候在圣所，经常打听一些事……”

“打听什么？”

“什么都打听，基本就是闲聊，他不怎么说话，更喜欢听着。”

“听起来没什么大不了的。”他拍拍奥奇瓦的肩膀，“别多想，我知道他的为人。”

“如果是平时，我绝对不敢也不会质疑你的判断的。但是这次……”

路西恩笑了笑，“既然这样，这一次去清理间谍的任务，就不要透露给他了。我猜他也不可能这么快回来。但是我们明天晚上就要行动了。快点，去召集兄弟姐妹们吧，我们得抓紧时间了。”

为了防止对方有漏网之鱼，这一次出动的人手是前所未有的多。一共有包括路西恩在内的五个人离开圣所执行任务。路西恩自己守在贫民区地下入口附近，奥奇瓦和泰纳瓦到里面去寻找他们藏身的暗门，格贡和文森特藏在事先打探到的密道里面，布置下陷阱。

按照之前的调查，那三个间谍会有两个在半夜回到他们的藏身处，另一个则躲在里面睡觉，等其他两人回来以后，她会离开那里，靠近圣所。如果遭到攻击，他们多半不会抵抗，而会从密道迅速逃跑。然而路西恩已经找到了密道的位置和出口。为了防止他们有额外的出入口，所以两边都布置两人守着。事实上他们甚至不打算直接和那些间谍交手，而是用一些引火物和毒药，打算把他们在密室里面困死。

在出口等了大约一个小时左右，路西恩忽然听到一声响动。杀手的直觉让他警惕起来。他摸向声音发出的地方，看到一个人影从一个隐蔽的暗门里面钻了出来。看起来是个身材小巧的女人，浑身裹在一套黑衣服里面——与其说是衣服，还不如说是一团黑布，看起来十分奇怪。

路西恩轻轻潜行过去，对方似乎很快就察觉到了他的存在。但她没有逃跑，而是静静地半蹲在那里，仿佛随时准备扑食的猫。

路西恩一愣，没有贸然上前，而是侧过身子，躲到树后。那女人在那停了一会，忽然暗门里面又一次钻出一个人来。路西恩微微一笑——果然是这么回事，如果当时他上前攻击，说不定就会腹背受敌。

还没等那个刚刚出来的人合上暗门，路西恩已经如同一阵旋风一般冲了上去，给了他致命一刀。黑衣女人转身想逃，路西恩追了过去，很迅速地解决了她。然后他把两个尸体拖到附近的河边扔了下去。

就在这时，一堆人从那地下城纷纷跑了出来，大喊失火了。路西恩看到两个亚龙人跟着人群一起跑了出来。路西恩吹了个口哨，冲他们一挥手，三个人一起躲进了河边的树丛里。

“怎么样？”

“我看到一个人倒在里面，另一个似乎从密道逃出去了，那边就交给文森特和格贡好了……不过抱歉，弄得烟有点大，引起了一些慌乱。”

“没关系，反正失火也是常有的事。等一会他们再下去，应该就可以看到那具尸体了。”

“你这边？”

“也解决了。”

“我们去看看他们两个那边的情况。”

奥奇瓦看起来对这个行动十分有信心，还说路西恩有点小题大做，“你根本不用亲自行动，只要派出三个人就能搞定。”

路西恩笑了笑：“我在这边解决了两个人。你的情报工作还是差了那么一点。而且你每次都看到目标就冲上去，如果这次还是这样，大概你会死的很难看。”

“好吧……好吧，是我不对。”听了路西恩的叙述，奥奇瓦叹了口气，“我还差得远呢。”

“你这语气听起来可不够诚心。”

“西帝斯在上！”奥奇瓦一副赌咒发誓的表情。泰纳瓦捂着嘴笑了起来。

没走多远，夜色中出现两个身影——一看那重甲，就知道是格贡。不过有点意外的是，格贡的背上背着文森特，后者看起来受了不轻的伤。

“我们解决掉一个！不过那家伙出手真狠，文森特看起来情况不大好。”

“没关系，不是什么致命伤。好歹我也是个吸血鬼。”文森特笑笑，“先回去圣所好了。”

 

刚刚打开黑门，一股血腥味和刺鼻的烟火味就让路西恩不由得抽出了匕首。

圣所的地上到处都是血迹，两具尸体横陈在地上，黑暗守护者也躺在血泊里，有很多火油和乱七八糟的包裹样的东西散落四处。路西恩一眼就看到，列格赛斯和安托娜特浑身是血，斜靠在一旁的墙边上。

“看在西帝斯的份上！这是怎么了？”文森特吃惊地叫道。

安托娜特挣扎站起来——她受了伤，但看起来还不算太糟，“谁身上有疗伤药？列格赛斯的情况不大好。”

“泰纳瓦，快去我的房间的柜子里找找。”奥奇瓦说，“别碰任何有火的东西，不然我们都死定了！”

路西恩几步上前，扶起列格赛斯，让他坐在椅子上，给他用了些治愈的法术。

列格赛斯哼了一声，看了一眼路西恩。

“我会恢复系法术很奇怪么？”

列格赛斯摇了摇头，他的脸色惨白，看起来十分虚弱。路西恩翻了翻他扔在地上的包裹，找到之前列格赛斯给他用过的那罐药膏。

“这次也轮到你了。”

列格赛斯白了他一眼，没说什么，任凭他给自己解开衣服。

格贡背着文森特回了房间，奥奇瓦在一旁帮助安托娜特处理伤口。这时候泰纳瓦拿着治疗药水跑出来，给列格赛斯灌了下去。

忽然黑门开了，玛‘拉吉-达浑身是血地跑了进来。

“兄弟！”安托娜特叫道，“你没事真是太好了！追上那个间谍了么？”

“拉吉已经把他杀了，这是他的心脏。”说着他沾满鲜血的手里扔出一颗血淋淋的亚龙人心脏，“放心吧，没人看见。”

“你受伤没有？这里有药水。”

“拉吉好得很。”虎人一屁股坐在椅子上，看了一眼疼的吸溜嘴的列格赛斯，“那个……拉吉对之前对你的态度表示十分抱歉。现在你已经证明了你的力量……拉吉得感谢你救了整个圣所一次……以后拉吉愿意和你当好兄弟。”

列格赛斯点了点头，抹了一把头上疼出的冷汗。

“谁能告诉我，出什么事了？”路西恩一边帮列格赛斯涂药一边问。

“当时只有我和拉吉在，拉吉刚刚回来没多久，正在睡觉。”安托娜特说，“我听到井口的入口有声音，就跑去看，结果被隐身藏在这里的人偷袭，受了伤。拉吉也跑出来想要除掉他，结果很快又出现两个人把他包围了。他们带来了那些引火物，似乎打算烧掉整个圣所……他们……他们好像知道我们今天这里人少，突然偷袭了圣所。”

“这时候列格赛斯突然从黑门冲进来，一箭射死一个人，但是他自己也中了箭。剩下的两个间谍中的一个从井口逃了出去。拉吉怕他出去报信找更多人过来，就赶紧追了出去。还好拉吉追上并且杀了那个家伙，把他的心脏带回来了。哦……还有井口的钥匙，也在他身上。”玛‘拉吉-达接着说，“那三个人的身手都不赖，拉吉差点就没命了。”

路西恩一屁股坐在列格赛斯旁边的椅子上，“你是说，这三个人才是我们要找的帝国军团间谍？”

“看描述是他们三个人没错……”

“那……藏在地下街市里面的人……”泰纳瓦疑惑地说，“他们到底是……”

路西恩一拍桌子：“我杀的两个人，一个是帝国女性，喏，”他踢了一脚其中一具尸体，“看起来和这家伙也差不太多，不过发色和长相不一样。另一个是个高精灵，看起来是跟她一伙的。”

“暗门里面的两个人……我们没有看清楚，因为没有下去确认。”奥奇瓦说。

玛‘拉吉-达摊摊手，“我一直在暗处观察，也没有办法更加仔细地描述他们的外貌了，事实上他们一直把自己藏在斗篷里头。”

“泰兰卓尔发来的消息也差不多。”路西恩痛苦地揉着额头，“事情有点麻烦……”

一旁一直一言不发的列格赛斯发出一声无奈的叹息。路西恩回头看了看他。

“你有什么看法？”

“你觉得我可能知道这里发生什么事了吗？”列格赛斯咧着嘴，“我一进来差点就被人刺个透心凉。我还想问你们呢。”

圣所陷入了沉默，奥奇瓦和格贡一声不响地开始清理地上的火油和引爆物，几个伤员和路西恩面面相觑。

 

当天晚上奥奇瓦把自己的房间让了出来，给列格赛斯好好休息——敌人的箭上似乎有毒，虽然用了解毒药水，他到了后半夜还是发起烧来。路西恩似乎对这次充满疑虑的行动有些愧疚，让其他人都去忙自己的事情，他一个人留下来照顾列格赛斯。

列格赛斯昏昏沉沉睡了两三个小时，就又被伤口的痛楚弄醒了。她一睁眼就看到路西恩坐在一边的椅子上发呆。

“我们的代言者不是很忙吗？”他一开口就这么说。

路西恩苦笑了一下，“不想看到我的话，我这就离开，让泰纳瓦和奥奇瓦来照顾你。”

“你什么时候这么开不起玩笑了？”列格赛斯嗤笑道，“好吧，我知道你现在很不好受。”

“这次多亏你了，谢谢。”

“我什么都不知道。”

“对不起……我也不知道怎么事情会变成这样。”路西恩叹道。

列格赛斯一言不发，捏着被角。

“我喜欢这里。”沉默了片刻，列格赛斯忽然开口，“你不觉得，我比以前变得爱说话了么？”

“是有点。”路西恩坐在床边，摸了摸他的额头，“你好像烧退了一些了。”

列格赛斯看着天花板，没说什么。伤口不那么疼了，头脑也开始清醒起来，瓦伦森林的毒草毒花多得很，他不是第一次中毒。有一次差点被毒死，最后还是活下来了，这一点点毒药根本算不了什么。

但他知道，如果自己恢复了，路西恩会很快离开。就算为了这点私心，他也得多躺一会。

“对了，你说的其他人……”

“什么其他人？”

“上次说的，特殊关系。”列格赛斯说，“是文森特吗？”

路西恩笑了：“你还记得啊，我都忘了。”

“你难道是随便说的？”

“我是随便说的。文森特……曾经是。不过现在不算了。”

“不算了……”列格赛斯捏了捏他的手指，“真微妙的说法。那现在呢？”

“问这种问题可不像你。”

“说的你好像很了解我似的。”

路西恩没有回答他。

“他似乎知道。”

“他知道很多事，这没什么奇怪的，他总有办法知道，很多人都有自己得到信息的渠道和方式。你很介意么？”

“我不介意，只是想知道。”

“这和你有什么关系？”路西恩摊了摊手，“我从没问过你这样的问题。”

“你不问和我会问你有什么必然联系？”

“没有。”路西恩迅速地回答，“看来我还不够了解你……不，不对，让我猜猜，也许恰好相反，我太了解你了，所以忍不住想耍你玩。”

列格赛斯哼了一声。

“看你这副表情我很开心……很多杀手，都喜欢看到猎物惊恐和猜疑的样子，但是我正相反。我喜欢我的猎物无知无觉，甚至快乐地回到虚空。如果我在试图让一个人感到不确定、猜疑和担忧，那说明我想要一直欣赏这一切……一直欣赏，哈。”

“我是你的猎物吗？”

“另一种意义上，是的。而且你已经在我的圈套里了。”路西恩眨眨眼。

列格赛斯凝视了路西恩片刻，干涩的嘴唇微微咧开了一点。他咽了一口唾沫，偏过一点头去。

这一瞬间他十分怀疑自己是不是烧糊涂了——大概有那么点吧，一点点，头晕目眩，这的确是中了毒的症状，无解的毒。虽然他还有点迷茫——自己真的算不上了解路西恩，应该说，一点都不。可是对方那副把自己掌控在手心里的姿态，和确实的行动，却又不是假的。他有点怕这样的感觉，很怕，所以他才几次萌生出杀死路西恩的冲动——但是等等，也许那并不是杀人的冲动，而是占有的欲望。

路西恩是个聪明人，无疑也知道他那点心思。

“呵……”

无意义的发声，并不是在回答路西恩的话。然而路西恩也不需要他的回答——那是确定的判断，十分自信的肯定。列格赛斯不能反驳，也不想反驳。

就是这样了，他想，就是这样没错，有些东西能够让骄傲的猎手放下那点可笑的矜持，然而列格赛斯，至少要给自己找一点点可笑的补偿。

于是他吃力地伸出手来，蛮横地拉着路西恩的脖子，强迫他的唇垂向自己。两人吻在一起的时候，列格赛斯能够感受到路西恩的嘴唇慢慢变成一个微笑的弧度。

即使是列格赛斯这样的人，也有未曾经历过，并让他不知如何应对的事情。不过他并不为此感到焦虑，反而有些享受这新鲜感起来。

“以后有空多来圣所吧……或者，至少让我知道你在哪。”列格赛斯揉揉困倦的眼睛，说道，语气是前所未有的温和平静。

“我会的，等最近的麻烦解决以后。”

“什么麻烦？”

路西恩瞟了他一眼：“你想现在听吗？”

列格赛斯立即摇摇头。他闭上眼睛，困倦感让他不想多说话。额头上落下轻柔的亲吻，他忽然感觉到了前所未有的安宁和美好。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

不知道睡了多久以后醒来的列格赛斯完全退了烧，而且伤口也不那么疼痛了。如果不是安托娜特和玛‘拉吉-达坚持让他再休息两天，他可能又要跑出去赌博喝酒，或者做些任务了。

他醒来的时候路西恩已经离开了。回忆起那晚的事情来列格赛斯仍旧觉得自己好像做梦。自己好像说了很多不属于自己的话，但是有一点都没有违和感。

“你脸红了，想什么呢？”安托娜特把一个梨子塞到他手里，“还是说又烧起来了？”

“没有……”他摇摇头，打了个哈欠。

“我本来想给你个苹果，不过屋子被弄乱了，所以不知道哪些苹果能吃……你知道路西恩喜欢用毒苹果杀人，玛‘拉吉-达恰好也藏了一些。我们也分不清哪些是有毒的，索性都让路西恩带走了。”

列格赛斯忍住了把梨子塞到她嘴里的冲动，自己啃了一小口。

“谢谢你。”

听安托娜特把圣所发生的事情详细地说给他听，他才明白到底发生了什么。关于叛徒的流言一直都存在，但好像距离夏丁赫尔圣所很远的样子，但这一次，他似乎感到了路西恩表现出来的那种深深的担忧。

也许叛徒或者同党就在夏丁赫尔……甚至这所圣所里面。

这种事情也许每个人都在怀疑了，但是没有人说出来。没有人会说这种话的，这是禁忌。他也不能说，他刚刚说过自己喜欢这个地方，因此才会格外惧怕说出自己的担忧。

安托娜特啰啰嗦嗦地讲了什么他都不记得了，反正后来他又睡着了，含着半个梨子。

几天后列格赛斯来到文森特那里要任务，文森特笑着说他已经不再适合接手新人的任务了。

“去找奥奇瓦，她会给你合适的任务。”

“我才来了没多久，完成了三个合同，就已经不算新人啦？”

“别人的话，当然算，可你不同。如果路西恩高兴，马上把你提升为灭口者都不是没可能的。”

列格赛斯看着文森特，文森特笑的更加开心了。

“我知道你想问什么……确切地说，我知道路西恩的想法，大概你的也不难猜。”

“你很了解他。”

“当然，我和他相处的时间很长了。我说过，二百年前我就在这地方，那时候这里的代言者是个黑暗精灵，她管理这个圣所很长时间。后来她死了，路西恩才接手的。之前他也在这个圣所里面呆过一阵子，那时候他还是个不折不扣的新手。如果你觉得他现在很轻信别人的话，那是因为你没见过他年轻时候——不管谁对他好，他都会亲近，而且不只是对兄弟姐妹。他现在还没被杀了可真是个奇迹，明明那么多小心谨慎，防备心十足的人都落入了圈套，偏偏他还活着。”

“你说得好像盼着他死一样。”列格赛斯笑道。

“不，我只是客观地评价他。这话我也对他说过。”

“他怎么说？”

“我忘了。”文森特一摊手，“这个重要么？”

“不重要。不过我不觉得他轻信。”

“他现在好多了。不过对你……我没有冒犯的意思，但是他对你真的是难以理解的信任。尤其是考虑到，他第一次出现你就对他动刀。”

列格赛斯的表情有点得意。

“其实也不难理解，他喜欢身手好，思维清晰的杀手。更重要的是很多时候笑嘻嘻的人比拔刀的人危险多了。要我说呢，他说不定那时候就对你有意思了。你有没有想过，你会对他突然有感觉，可能是他对你用了什么法术……你想想，他可是个帝国人，有些种族生来就是很容易讨人喜欢的。”

“他跟你说的这些？”

“有些是。有些不需要说。”

列格赛斯觉得这不是个好话题，于是拒绝了接下来文森特邀请他成为吸血鬼的提议，去找到了奥奇瓦。

 

大概没有比这更难熬的了，此时此刻的路西恩坐在帝都精灵花园区一所房子的地下密室里，面对四位同伴，恨不得拔出匕首来捅死自己。

他知道自己被耍了，但是没想到被耍到犯了如此严重的错误。

那四位被夏丁赫尔圣所的兄弟姐妹杀死的人，也是其他圣所的黑暗兄弟会成员。两位来自利雅文，两位来自安维尔。而那三个潜入圣所的，才是真正的帝国军团间谍。

路西恩一声不吭地坐在那里，听杰‘伽斯塔对他的冷嘲热讽。他觉得自己没什么可以辩驳的，至少这次没有。

“好了，你说这些话也不解决问题。”昂格利姆打断了杰‘伽斯塔，“我们还是按照规则行事比较好。”

“规则？对呀，规则！路西恩这算是打破了五大规则么？哦，真难得，居然是路西恩……夜母最虔诚的孩子……”

“好了，小猫。”阿奎因瞪了他一眼，“都说了让你别说下去了。”

“别叫我小猫！”

“你们都别说话了！”昂格利姆吼道，“路西恩，你不肯说说这是怎么回事吗？”

“我的部下给我的信件都给你们看过了，事情也就是我说的那样。其中一个间谍身上有夏丁赫尔圣所的钥匙，我不知道他怎么弄到手的，圣所里没人弄丢钥匙。”路西恩的声音很小，“就这些。”

马休长叹了口气，“那些可怜的孩子们，愿夜母抚慰他们的灵魂。”

“你的意思是，你也是被欺骗的？”阿奎因问道。

“我恨自己不够明智。但是以西帝斯之名，我发誓我绝不会违背五大原则，下令兄弟们自相残杀。”

“那么很显然，你的圣所里面有叛徒。”

路西恩的拳头握紧了，没有说什么。

“先是安维尔，然后是夏丁赫尔吗……到底还有没有一个安全的圣所？”马休又叹道，“这太残忍了，夜母啊！”

路西恩看了看马休，又看了一眼昂格利姆：“我知道你要说什么，但是……请给我点时间。我一定会找到那个真正的叛徒。”

昂格利姆看了一眼马休：“你找到什么线索了么？”

“还没有，这很难……抱歉，聆听者，我还在尝试。”

“聪明的路西恩，大概有更好的办法找到叛徒吧，嗯？”杰‘伽斯塔哼哼唧唧地说，“马休不熟悉圣所里的成员，但是你不一样，夏丁赫尔圣所里面，哪个不是你亲手领进来的……至少大部分是的。现在这里面居然出了叛徒啦！”

阿奎因用力一拍桌子，那虎人哼了一声，闭了嘴。

“给我一段时间……拜托你们。”路西恩几乎是在哀求了，“我一定……一定会找到叛徒的！到时候我把那家伙的心脏和头颅都带给你们，用他的血洗清这一切罪恶。哦，还有，我查出这件事似乎和菲利达有关系，我也会解决掉他的。”

“夜母难道没有任何指示么？”阿奎因问。

“没有……夜母不同情任何人的愚蠢。”昂格利姆摇头，“路西恩，我对你很失望。”

“很抱歉，我没能服务好西帝斯。我的失误无法弥补，但即使如此，我也要尽力防止更糟糕的状况出现。为此，即使付出我的生命也在所不惜。”

“你的生命在西帝斯的荣耀面前，一文不值。”昂格利姆不悦地说道，“但是为了黑暗兄弟会，以及考虑到你之前做出的贡献，我们决定再给你一些时间。”

“谢谢你，聆听者。”

路西恩甚至不知道自己是怎么走出密室的。他努力让自己打起精神来，一个杀手不能在任何时候放松警惕，但还是止不住的气馁和失落，甚至有一点魂不守舍。他不知不觉地想起夏丁赫尔圣所之前的那位代言者，她曾经轻描淡写地说，杀手的最终命运必然是被人杀掉。路西恩觉得这话很有道理，他并不抗拒这样的命运。但是死于叛徒和叛徒的阴谋……那是另一回事。

他仿佛看到了那些死在自己手下的兄弟们的愤怒目光，听到那些绝望的喘息声。他作为杀手而生的生命中，第一次对死亡感到厌恶，而非欣喜。

这也许就是叛徒的目的吧。

他努力地打起精神来，想着帝都码头区还有一个任务自己需要完成，便紧了紧衣领，迅速向码头的方向走去。距离计划实施行动还有一段时间，不过路西恩一向谨慎，决定提前再去探查一番。这一次的目标是个斯库玛走私团伙的头子，之前派去的刺客任务失败，幸好那两个家伙捡了条命回去。这一次路西恩决定亲自出手，也算是补偿自己对于伤害了兄弟姐妹的愧疚感。

自停靠在帝都码头的玛丽·艾伦娜号的船长被刺杀——被路西恩的圣所里亲爱的兄弟刺杀以后，那艘船就暂时废弃了。虽然还有旧船员偶尔来此，但是很快聪明的斯库玛贩子就把这里发展成了一个秘密交易的地方。路西恩调查发现，这一次的目标平时多活动在艾斯维尔和瓦伦森林边境，只有这一次，几天以后，她和部下将会出现在这艘船附近，和人谈一个大买卖。他知道那个老谋深算的家伙身边会经常带一些保镖，甚至一些暗中埋伏的保护自己的杀手，这也是为什么之前的行动失败的原因。因此他打算在这附近先调查个清楚，再伺机而动。

趁着夜色，路西恩潜行上了船，没有被卫兵看到。他轻手轻脚地摸到船长室，刚一开门，就看到里面立着一个人影。

杀手的本能促使他拔出刀来，然而那个人却发出一声嗤笑来。这时候他才看清楚，面前站着的木精灵，就是圣所里和他最亲密的兄弟。

……更确切地说，情人。

“列格赛斯。”他轻声喊了一声，收回了匕首，“你怎么……”

话刚问出口，路西恩就明白事情到底是怎么回事了。这个任务本来是派给圣所的，布鲁玛的两个杀手先后失败后，夏丁赫尔接手了这个任务，现在他临时决定要自己行动，刚刚通知了奥奇瓦，可是看起来自己的信件还没到，奥奇瓦就已经派了列格赛斯来执行任务了。

“你来这里也好，可以帮我个忙。这次的目标不好对付，已经有一个兄弟失败过了。说起来，任务的内容你也清楚了吧？”

列格赛斯的脸上露出苦笑的表情，轻轻点了点头。

“怎么？”

“我想问个问题。”

“什么？”

“如果我单独执行任务失败了会如何？”

“你会得不到任何报酬，而且还会影响未来的升迁。如果失败次数太多，就没有合约会给你了。虽然圣所里有很多任务可以做，但是不能去杀人大概是很让人不愉快的。”

列格赛斯点点头，又问：“一旦接了任务，就不可以放弃，否则就是违反五大原则对么？”

“对的，你理解得很好。”

列格赛斯没有再说什么，转身向舱下走去：“我熟悉这里的地形，跟我来，我大概能猜到他们会怎么行动。”

听了列格赛斯的大概分析，路西恩心里已经有了把握。列格赛斯不愧是曾经贩毒团伙首领最信任的杀手，他对他们的思维方式简直了如指掌。

探查完毕以后，路西恩带着列格赛斯来到了精灵花园区的黑暗兄弟会秘密藏身地。他在桌上摊开一张纸，打算给列格赛斯详述自己的计划。

“稍等一下，”列格赛斯按住了他拿笔的手，“还有一件事得告诉你，如果我没猜错的话，你所得到的消息并不可靠。”

“可是信息的来源……”

“我不是在说信息的来源，而是你说之前布鲁玛圣所派到斯肯格拉德的人失败了对吗？”

“对的。”

“那么你所得到的日期，就是不可靠的。如果我没猜错，他们会现身于这个日期之后一两天。而那个日期，是他们埋伏好了等刺客出现的日子。”

路西恩点了点头：“那么一切听你的。”

“是吗，代言者？”列格赛斯绕过桌子，立在路西恩面前，轻轻托起他的下巴。

“如果你对他们的行动更加了解，那么理应由你作出判断。”

“多谢你的信任。”

这话的语气有点讽刺，路西恩不是没有听出来，这倒不像是列格赛斯一向开玩笑的方式。不过他还来不及问，列格赛斯已经把他按倒在桌上。墨水盒、纸张和羽毛笔滚落一地。

“这几天陪我好好玩玩，准备工作交给我。你只要听我的话就好。”

“可是……”

“这里绝对安全是吗？”

路西恩点点头。

“你说过会信任我的，交给我你不放心吗？”

“我很放心。”

“那就行了。”列格赛斯笑道，“我正好想要尝试点有趣的东西。”

 

列格赛斯坐在椅子上，满意地看着面前听话的性奴隶。

路西恩双手被捆在背后，跪在他的面前舔舐着他刚刚射精而疲软的阴茎，乳白色的液体还残留在路西恩嘴边，他用手指轻轻擦去，放在自己嘴边舔了舔。他注意到路西恩的下身还保留着不满足的姿态，可是他还不想让路西恩现在就释放。

“其他的时候，你是我的上司，我会听从你的一切指示。但是在性事中……我是你的主人，明白吗？”

“是，我的主人。”路西恩仿佛小猫一样，把脸靠在列格赛斯的小腹上，半闭着眼睛，很是享受的样子。

列格赛斯用脚趾揉弄路西恩硬挺的阳物，只是这样细小的摩擦，就让路西恩的身体微微颤抖起来。

“想要的话就听我的。”

“是。”

“躺到床上去。”

路西恩很听话地上了床。列格赛斯解开他手上的绳子，又把他重新捆绑了一番——两只手压在头顶上方捆好，两条腿被大大地叉开，向上方弯折捆好，固定在床柱上。他的下体充分暴露出来，随时随地准备着被人侵犯。

列格赛斯从一堆杂物里面翻出一把刃已经锈掉的匕首，将把手插入路西恩的肛门里。

路西恩哽咽了一声，列格赛斯找了一件衣服蒙住路西恩的眼睛。

“在这里等我，我办点事就回来让你满足。”

路西恩没有抗议，也没有什么表示。列格赛斯看了看床上这个美好的“作品”，穿好衣服推开门离开了密室。

玛丽·艾伦娜号看起来和往常一样，仍旧被废弃着，没有什么人愿意来到这个触霉头的海盗船上——自从船长死后，帝都就流传着这里闹鬼的传说。否则大概帝国军团早就把这艘船拖走了。

今天是路西恩得到的消息中规定的见面日期，然而从浅滩上方那个门钻入船长室以后，连一个斯库玛贩子的人影都没有。列格赛斯点点头——看来他的判断是对的。

转悠了几分钟，列格赛斯就找到了藏身于暗处的一个杀手，是斯库玛贩子派来解决他们的。想必这家伙现在做的和自己以前的工作一样，专门为团伙老大夺人性命。不过他可没自己这么幸运，列格赛斯讽刺瞥了一眼，一箭刺穿了那家伙的心脏。

他翻了翻那具尸体，没找到什么有用信息，接着在船舱里继续寻找起来。忽然黑暗里跳出一个人影，看尾巴是个虎人。列格赛斯弯下身掏出匕首，几步上前。对方看起来身手不弱，迅速踩着木桶跳到列格赛斯身后，狠狠挥动刀刃刺下来。列格赛斯打了个滚，迅速转身给了那家伙一刀，然后马上退后躲开他的反击。

“列格赛斯！是你？”

列格赛斯没有理会对方的诧异，跟身进步，一刀猛刺下去，鲜血飞溅。

“你怎么……”

“对不起了。”列格赛斯的语气毫无波澜，硬生生接下了对方的一刀，同时给了对方最后致命一击。

从他的身上，他找到了来自他们的首领的密令。列格赛斯扒光了两具尸体身上的衣服，然后把他们拖到了一个打开的板条箱里面。

“抱歉，达’布约，你不该来的。”

板条箱被钉死了，被船上的杂物掩埋。做好这一切以后，列格赛斯带着两件夜行衣，回到了密室。

一边锁好门，列格赛斯一边开始解自己的腰带。床上的人不断地发出呜呜声，随着自己的脚步，那赤裸的被捆绑的身体也开始挣扎，肛门中插着的匕首也晃动起来。列格赛斯掏出自己尚沾满鲜血的痛苦荆棘，来到路西恩面前。

“列格赛斯，是你吗？”

列格赛斯没有说话，拔出塞住路西恩的后穴的匕首，扔到地上，把自己肉体上的利刃戳入他的体内。

“啊……”

满意的呼喊声让列格赛斯觉得得意，他把痛苦荆棘的尖端抵在路西恩的胸口，轻轻滑动着。

路西恩显然感觉到了锋利冰冷的金属的威胁，他的胸肌绷紧了，被束缚的身体轻轻抖动着。

“列格赛斯……”

列格赛斯开始缓慢地抽动起来，一边不做声地用匕首尖端在路西恩身上划下红痕——没有割破皮肤，但是能够留下很鲜明的凸起的痕迹。

列格赛斯。他在路西恩身上用这种方式写下自己的名字，又在他高高抬起的腿上和屁股上刻下“奴隶”这个词。

“果然是你……为什么不说话？”路西恩喘息着问道。

“你叫我什么？”一边不紧不慢地抽动，列格赛斯一边咬着他的耳朵。

“我的主人……欢迎回来，主人。”

刀尖轻轻滑动到路西恩的胸口，抵在他的心窝处。

“你的里面感觉起来真棒。”

“谢谢主人这么说。”路西恩的喉结微微滚动着，若有似无的呻吟让列格赛斯更是痴迷。他用刀尖最细小的部分反复划着自己的名字——动作很轻，几乎不会留下什么痕迹。

“我在你的身上留下我的名字了，你是属于我的。”

“是的，我是属于你的。”

“想要永久的留下我的痕迹吗？”

“如果你希望的话，我也希望。”

列格赛斯手下一用力，在路西恩的心口处，一个带血的字母被深深地刻了下来。

路西恩皱了皱眉，不过没什么额外的表示。然而看到路西恩的血流出来，列格赛斯自己反而吃了一惊。

他觉得自己有些发疯——他不该在路西恩身上留下伤口的，这不对，他知道怎么玩才是对的，但是现在自己的行动已经不受理智控制了。

这是他自己表达爱情的方式吗？与疯狂的爱所同时存在的，是疯狂的伤害欲望，他忽然觉得有些害怕起来，连抽送的动作都慢了下来。

“你不怕么，亲爱的代言者？”列格赛斯控制住自己的声音，把刀尖停留在那仍旧涌出血迹的伤口附近，“你为什么这么信任我，放任我夺去你的自由，把刀搁在你最脆弱的部位？你不会担心，我可能真的会一刀刺穿你的身体吗？”

“我给了你无数的机会让你杀死我，将来也会继续给你。这是一个杀手所能够给予的全部。”

“全部的信任？”

“全部的爱。”

列格赛斯的动作停了下来，一把扯去蒙住路西恩眼睛的布料。

路西恩笑眯眯地看着他。

“抱歉，路西恩。”列格赛斯一边解开束缚路西恩的绳子，一边看着他胸口的伤。

“没关系，其实我很高兴。你是夜母的儿子，西帝斯的使徒，生来就是。你知道什么才是永恒的。”

“死亡……和爱。”

列格赛斯的手掌沿着路西恩的胸口缓缓滑上他的脖子，沾着那鲜血，留下一道血痕，一直延伸到路西恩的脸颊。

混合着鲜血滋味的亲吻让列格赛斯的血脉贲张，所有的欲望都一并倾泻而出，化作他一次次冲向路西恩的身体的力量。路西恩的绳子被他解开，四肢死死纠缠着列格赛斯，仿佛要与他合二为一一般的用力。

“我爱你。”列格赛斯轻轻在路西恩耳边说，“我的生命在交给西帝斯之前，是属于你的。”

狂暴的冲刺让路西恩无法回答列格赛斯的话，他只能不断地喘息，发出断断续续的回应。列格赛斯把热流注入路西恩的身体的时候，也感觉到对方释放的精液沾满了两人的小腹。

这一瞬间列格赛斯能够确认一些事，确认他所仍旧有最后一丝犹豫的东西，将不再是任何负担。他知道自己该怎么做，他想，将来的相当长的一段时间里，他也会这样走下去。

 


	7. Chapter 7

两天以后，如列格赛斯所料，他们等待的目标果然出现在了船上。比另一批人先到一段时间，刺杀目标显得十分老练和谨慎，先派人进入了船舱内打探虚实。

一声清脆的口哨声响过，身穿毒贩子派来的刺客那套夜行衣的列格赛斯也用口哨回应了他们。

“辛苦了，兄弟，黑暗兄弟会的人被干掉了么？”船舱门口的人问道。

列格赛斯一步窜到她面前，扯下面罩，把对方吓了一跳。

“你……啊，是你？”面前的诺德人吃了一惊，“怎么回事？”

“情况不妙，不过我已经干掉了那些刺客，并且帮助达’布约他们藏起来了。”

“达’布约在哪里？”

“这里谁说了算？”列格赛斯瞟了她一眼。那诺德人马上转身出去，过了一会，外面又走进两个人来。

“列格赛斯！”领头的亚龙人惊喜地叫道，却被他打了个噤声的手势。

“黑暗兄弟会的人不会罢手的，我可不想把自己搭进去。”

“我知道，现在怎么办？”

“我带你去找达‘约布。不过……既然你的消息已经走漏了……”列格赛斯一边说一边用谨慎而担忧的目光扫视这毒枭身边的几个人。

亚龙人很快理解了他的意思，点点头，“我知道了，我跟你去。”说着她回头看了一眼，“你们几个，留在这里等我的消息。如果对方来了，就按照原计划行事。”

两人离开海盗船，游过海面，走向密林深处。列格赛斯用叙旧的语气问了一句：“这次是什么生意？”

“不是生意，是夺命计划。”对方狡猾地笑笑，“那两个兽人死了，他们的老部下还想给他们报仇。我知道他们打的什么算盘，说的是谈生意，其实……不管怎么样，这一次干掉来见面的几个人，沙丘城的货源和艾仁希亚的供货通道，就是我一个人的了。”

“恭喜你，塔莎。”列格赛斯淡淡地笑道，给了老朋友一个有力的拥抱，“虽然我不能加入你们，但是这次能帮上你我感到很愉快。”

“哦，我的朋友，谢谢你的帮助，但是我不明白，为什么你就是不肯加入我……”

“因为，我已经加入了黑暗兄弟会。”

塔莎的眼睛一下子瞪大了，她迅速退后一步，掏出腰间的匕首。然而还未等她反应过来，路西恩已经接近了她的身后。塔莎往旁边跳了一步，一个人影窜了出来——是塔莎的秘密保镖。列格赛斯一直在防着她这一手，还没等那人上前，就已经拉满了弓箭。

等到列格赛斯杀死那从暗处现身的杀手以后，塔莎已经躺在了血泊中。路西恩摘下罩帽，擦擦额头上的汗，冲列格赛斯比了个胜利的手势。

“还没完呢。”

“还没完？这可真是难缠的对手……你还有什么需要做的吗？”

“杀几个人。”

半个小时以后，玛丽·艾伦娜号上面横七竖八躺满了尸体，包括塔莎的手下，和前来引她上钩的仇家。然后两人从暗门离开这艘船，躲进了帝都附近的树林里。

“这样也算给她报了仇了。”列格赛斯一边擦着痛苦荆棘上面的血迹一边说。

“她是你的朋友？”

列格赛斯点了点头。

路西恩叹了口气：“你应该早告诉我的，如果我知道这些，我会撤销命令。”

“没必要。”

“利用她对你的信任杀害你的朋友，你不觉得……”

“愧疚？”列格赛斯一偏头，笑着看向路西恩，“这不像一个职业杀手该问的。”

“我们一般不会派人杀死自己的亲朋好友，如果有的话。”

“你们不是全知全能的。况且有些东西就是这么回事。”

“我明白你的意思，但是现在，我的想法有点不同了……”

“怎么？”

“我……”路西恩痛苦地摇了摇头，“我杀死了黑暗兄弟会的四位成员。而且他们没有违背五大原则。”

列格赛斯听他说完全部内容，才缓缓开口：“如果涉及到黑暗兄弟会，那不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

“因为黑暗兄弟会是受到五大原则约束的……”

“不。”路西恩摇摇头，“不只是五大原则而已，黑暗兄弟会就是我的全部。”

列格赛斯沉默了片刻，点点头：“我明白了。”

路西恩没说什么，坐到列格赛斯身边。列格赛斯身手把他环紧。

“别因为我有什么负担。”列格赛斯吻了吻路西恩，“塔莎虽然信任我，但还是带着秘密保镖。干这一行的就是这么回事，随时都要做好被人背叛的准备，否则就是傻瓜。”

路西恩张了张嘴似乎要说什么，不过还是一声没吭。

“黑暗兄弟会也是一样的。”

“可是……”路西恩苦笑了一下， 还是摇了摇头，“列格赛斯，你得帮我留意夏丁赫尔圣所。”

“叛徒吗？交给我好了。”

“谢谢。你什么时候回圣所？”

“先不回去，帝都还有我一个任务。”

路西恩笑了笑：“听说过你喜欢两个顺路的任务一起做，没想到你这么卖力气。”

 

不久之后列格赛斯回到了帝都，仍旧躲在那个黑暗兄弟会的密室里面。路西恩也跟他一起回去了，说是要给自己放个假。列格赛斯知道他在想什么，所以也没有拒绝一起度假的邀请。在列格赛斯看来，这个任务十分简单，只要每天在帝都闲逛打听消息就行了，和度假没什么区别。那个名叫法利恩的高精灵，他的刺杀对象似乎是个斯库玛上瘾的家伙，根据列格赛斯的经验，这种人十分好对付，最大的问题是哪里可以找到他。

路西恩和列格赛斯在帝都悠闲地打听了几天，其实大部分时间都是他们在享受性事——列格赛斯开始尝试不使用道具和额外的暴力，不过看起来他已经不记得了要怎么温柔地和人做爱。每次到了临近高潮的时候她都会情不自禁地咬住路西恩的脖子或者肩膀，或者压着他的手不让他乱动。背入式的时候他会情不自禁地拍打路西恩，留在肌肤上的手印让他感到激动不已。

这些天来他们尝试过各种花样，每次路西恩不到精疲力竭不会停止索求。列格赛斯有些吃惊他的欲望，更吃惊自己对路西恩的需要——之前已经有几十年的时间，他从没有跟同一个人上床超过三个晚上。但是面对路西恩，他甚至觉得将来的所有时间都和这个人一同度过，都不会觉得厌倦。

又一次结束了高潮，列格赛斯一边帮路西恩擦身体一边捏弄他瘫软的阴茎。路西恩哼了一声，往一边躲了躲，满脸疲惫地看着列格赛斯。

“代言者不是很忙吗，这几天的假期不会让你的上司不满？”

“你不在夏丁赫尔圣所的时候我也不这么忙，我们之前完成不了这么多合约。”

“哈，这么说是我让你脱不开身了？”

列格赛斯说着，又凑上去压在路西恩身上。

“从你出现开始，我就一直没能脱开身。”路西恩捧着他的脸说，“不过我也不能陪你太久，过几天还有事情要我去办。”

列格赛斯刚刚张口想问更多问题，路西恩的一根手指已经贴在他的唇上。

“别问太多，这样会让我感觉难办的。”

“嘘——”列格赛斯闭了嘴，吹出一声不满的哨声。

“我今天已经打听到了那个斯库玛上瘾的家伙的女朋友住在泰伯·赛普汀旅馆，你要不要找个时间去见她？”

“那么个人人讨厌的家伙还有女朋友。”列格赛斯翻了个身，“她知道那家伙吸斯库玛么？”

“我也不清楚。”

列格赛斯爬起来，“等我解决掉那个高精灵，我们一起出去喝一杯。”

经过一番拉拢，那个不知道被什么鬼迷了心窍的女孩满脸忧愁地对列格赛斯诉说了法利恩的事情。她很希望能够帮助自己的男朋友。说到最后她哭了起来，告诉列格赛斯法利恩之前有多么风度翩翩，并且善良体贴。正是因为如此，他染上斯库玛以后，她也不忍心与他分手。

爱情真是麻烦的东西，从某种意义上来说和斯库玛没什么区别。列格赛斯安慰了那姑娘几句，心里觉得杀了那家伙对这个姑娘来说是好事。

斯库玛是很难戒掉的，况且听她的说法，法利恩根本没想戒掉。当年列格赛斯也曾经沾染斯库玛大概几个月，幸亏上瘾还不够深，他把自己用铁链子锁在一个地下室里，足足折腾了一个星期，用了好多种药水，才彻底摆脱那来自湮灭地狱的可怕毒品。路西恩曾经问过他为什么要戒掉，列格赛斯说，因为自己觉得这样的生活太可怕。吸食斯库玛以后，他看到一些幻像，体会到一些很动人的美妙音乐以及各种美好的感觉，但是当那一切消散以后，世界变得冷冰冰的，灰暗而窒息。即使在毒瘾没有发作的时候，他也会因为痴迷那种美好，而忍不住想要更多。

如今他站在街角想着路西恩，方才发觉自己可能是中了另一种毒品——无解的毒。可是很奇怪，他并不觉得忧心或者不快，反而很愉悦。没有路西恩在身边的日子并不像没有斯库玛可吸食那样难耐，而是让他充满了期待一样，完成这些无聊或者危险的任务。

在法利恩藏身的房子的地下室里面，列格赛斯找到了一具尸体。这很有可能是之前的屋主，被那个瘾君子谋杀了。中了斯库玛的毒的人什么都干得出来，他不觉得那个姑娘所说的法利恩之前的种种好处是恋人的臆想，因为斯库玛足够毁掉那样一个好人。

这样想来，杀死塔莎也变得不再那样让他困扰了。说到底，被他们置于死地的兽人兄弟及其部下，当年也是称兄道弟的好朋友。

列格赛斯从阴影中现身，出其不意地杀死了毫无防备的法利恩——他才刚刚关好房门，还没来得及转过身来。

不知道是谁想要杀死这个瘾君子，也许是房主认识的人，也许是他不堪忍受的家人，也许……是那个爱着他的姑娘的另一个人格或者她自己……

列格赛斯擦了擦刀上的血。他觉得也许路西恩会知道是谁所为，但是他不想去问。

那晚两人在国王与王后旅馆喝了不少酒，路西恩似乎不胜酒力，列格赛斯刚刚觉得有点晕乎乎的时候那家伙已经喝醉了，穿了一身和他完全不搭调的华贵衣物，跑到码头区的平民住宅附近吹风。列格赛斯跟在他身后，听他一个人絮叨很多自己过去的经历。

“听说盗贼公会在这附近活动？哈，黑暗兄弟会和他们偶尔有些合作，不过不多……说起来我和他们的人还有过冲突呢，不过不是在赛洛迪尔……”

“哦。”

“在天际，我记得很清楚，裂谷城，那里是天际盗贼公会的大本营……一个小偷偷了我的钱包，我把他的眼睛挖了出来。还算公平对吧？哈哈！”

“你喝醉了。”

“算是吧，不过我觉得很愉快。我还去过黑沼泽，训练影鳞……奥奇瓦大概跟你说过，她和泰纳瓦都是我训练出来的。其实我刚认识他们的时候自己也还年轻……不过他们比我更年轻，都是从蛋壳里孵出来没多久的小东西，看起来有点奇怪，我都不敢去碰。后来我参与到影鳞基地的训练当中，和他们相处的不错……”

“你有没有想过如果不做杀手，还想做什么？”

“没有，我只想当个杀手，一辈子为黑暗兄弟会服务。即使我老到不能杀人了，也要留在黑暗兄弟会帮忙。不过……”他笑了笑，刚刚的醉意似乎被驱散了一些，“不过我觉得应该没有那样一天的。”

“嗯？”

“不止一个人跟我说过，杀手最终的命运就是被人杀死。”路西恩平静地说，“这也是荣耀西帝斯的方式。”

“我听过这句话，一个黑暗兄弟会的虎人跟我说过。她后来也被杀了。”

“哈，那才是我的姐妹！”

“你似乎很期待自己被杀一样？”

“不，那种东西无所谓期待不期待，如果它该来，就来好了。如果不来，我就继续做我该做的。直到某一天，我在任务中被人杀死，灵魂到达西帝斯的王座之下，得到他的嘉奖。”

列格赛斯一脸“不可理喻”的表情摇了摇头，一屁股坐在海滩上。

“我不会被杀的。”他说，“我会一直为黑暗兄弟会服务，直到你去见西帝斯，完成你作为一个杀手的荣耀。在这之前，我会活下来。”

海面偶有渔火，忽明忽暗，四周沙沙的脚步声也许是盗贼在活动，也许只是风声。两人谁都没再说什么，只是定定地看着漆黑的远方。

 

回去圣所以后，列格赛斯很快又接手了一个给人下毒的任务，这个任务完成的时间有点长，因为他不被允许杀死任何无关的人。在那个堡垒里等的时间很久，在他几乎不耐烦，打算放弃额外的奖赏的时候，才终于找到一个机会。

列格赛斯刚一回到圣所没多久，路西恩也来到了圣所。本来就在圣所里流传的流言似乎得到了确信——有关路西恩和列格赛斯的关系。路西恩似乎不在乎这个，倒是列格赛斯有些厌烦兄弟姐妹们的打趣。尤其是安托娜特，列格赛斯一度怀疑那姑娘是不是喜欢路西恩，不过他一直懒得问。

“你没必要把这件事弄得大家都知道，你可以给我送信过来。”在地下街市的角落里喝酒的时候，列格赛斯抱怨道。

“为什么要瞒着呢？”路西恩笑道，“又不是坏事。别理他们拿你开心，等他们习惯了就好了。你看奥奇瓦和泰纳瓦是不是就从来不说什么？他们已经习惯了。”

列格赛斯翻了个白眼：“难怪文森特说你太过轻信。别忘了圣所里面可能还藏着个叛徒呢。”

路西恩听了这个，叹了口气，“其实事到如今，我都不愿意接受这个事实。我看不出谁是叛徒……他们，都是我十分熟识的人。”

“你有没有怀疑过我？”

“叛徒在你来之前就已经在活动了，别开这种玩笑。”

“说不定是我他的同党……”

“让你别开这种玩笑。”路西恩的表情格外严肃起来，把酒瓶子往桌上一砸，列格赛斯立马闭了嘴。

沉默了片刻，路西恩摊了摊手：“如果是你的话，我就先杀了你，然后再送自己去见西帝斯。”

“你说得对……这个玩笑真的不怎么样。”列格赛斯闷了一口酒，“这也许是我不该问的，不过，黑暗之手的其他成员，大概也不会让你好过吧？”

路西恩苦笑着摆了摆手指：“别说了。”

列格赛斯点点头，就在这时，他忽然察觉到了一丝异样。似乎有人在盯着他们——也许是精灵的敏感直觉，也许是杀手的职业素养，他马上变得警觉起来。

很快路西恩似乎也感觉到了不对，放下了酒杯，眯起眼睛看向一个方向。

列格赛斯迅速站起身来，弯弓搭箭，把路过的人和坐在旁边喝酒的人都吓了一跳。

这里是一个转角处，点着不甚明亮的火把，有几张石头桌椅，有些已经破损了。旁边有个卖酒的小贩，听说他还卖月亮糖，列格赛斯一直怀疑他是个斯库玛贩子。现在他看到列格赛斯搭起弓箭来，一溜烟跑了个无影无踪。列格赛斯瞟了他一眼，慢慢靠近可疑的人藏身之处。

“出来！”

黑暗里似乎有一阵响动，但是没人出来。

列格赛斯毫不犹豫地松开了弓弦。他面对的方向本来是另一个通道，但是上次着火以后有些石头和破碎的物品把那里堵了个严实，只清理出来一半的通道。黑暗没有火把的地方不会有人路过。如果有人死在那里，也算他们活该。

路西恩冲上去，想要看看是不是有人被射中了，就在这时忽然一个人影从角落里跳出来。

“你在搞什么啊！”

路西恩一愣。

“马休……你怎么在这里？”

“当然是执行任务！如果刚刚的一箭瞄准的是我的任务目标就好了！我可以把赏金给你……当然罚金要你自己付。”他看向列格赛斯，气鼓鼓地说道。

列格赛斯放下弓箭，看了看面前这个小个子男人，又看了一眼路西恩。

“彼此都是兄弟，真抱歉。”路西恩收回了匕首，“不过你怎么自己来执行任务？而且还在这种地方跟踪目标，太不像你的作风了。”

“我也没办法，要不是特别棘手的目标，也不会轮到我亲自来。安维尔那边又有一个姐妹死了，我真不知道该怎么办才好。”他说着看了一眼列格赛斯，路西恩点点头，拍拍路西恩的肩膀，“在这里等我一下。”

“真亲昵，难道是……”马休眼珠一转，“拉查昂斯先生，我认识你这么久，可没怎么见过你找情人。”

“不会让你见过的，这次是意外。”路西恩笑道，“我们换个地方说话。”

列格赛斯等了一个多小时，才看到路西恩匆匆赶回来，和他在一起的那个叫做马休的人没跟他一起来。

“这位是……”

“也是黑暗兄弟会的人，至于具体细节……抱歉……”

“我知道规矩。”列格赛斯喝光了杯子里最后一口酒，“你不说的我不问。”

路西恩点点头。

“虽然我能看出来你确实想要和人说说的。”

“我没什么选择权。”路西恩苦笑道。

列格赛斯伸出手来将他揽过，路西恩顺从地抱紧了他的身体。亲吻落在他的脸上，路西恩闭上眼睛，握紧了列格赛斯的手。

“黑暗之手给了我一段时间，让我调查叛徒的身份。”路西恩轻声说道，“但我现在觉得……不大可能。”

“如果调查不出会如何？”

“如果调查不出……到时候你就会知道的。”

列格赛斯发现路西恩的身体竟然有些发抖，他愈发地抱紧了他，可是路西恩似乎变得十分紧张。他从未见过这样的路西恩，在生与死的交错里生活了这么久的代言者，居然也会表现出这样的恐惧和无助。


	8. Chapter 8

月光明亮，不是适合杀手活动的好时候。然而此时路西恩宁愿月光再亮一些，能够让他看清自己的目标。

一旁的阿奎因又一次点亮月光术，但也仅仅能够照亮她附近的一小块区域。路西恩拔出匕首，推了一把阿奎因。

“这样好了，你直接上前，用法术缠住她，我从背后偷袭。”

阿奎因点点头，几步跑上前去，冲他们的目标扔了一个火球。路西恩蹲下身，迅速没入黑暗当中。

被火球差点击中的黑衣杀手愣了一下，拉满弓箭，射向阿奎因。这让她所原本追击的目标得到了喘息之机，往阿奎因的方向逃了一段距离。然而很快又一箭射向他，他闷哼了一声，倒在地上。

“马休！你没事吧？”阿奎因扔过去一个恢复法术，也不知道有没有成功，但是为了避开下一支飞箭，只能向另一边逃跑。马休躺在地上一声不吭，没有回答她的问话。

黑衣杀手再一次躲开了阿奎因的火球——她的灵巧度简直让人难以置信，而她弓箭的出手速度也极快，阿奎因很快中了一箭。

“混蛋……你到底是谁？”

对方没有回答，两腿生风一样，向河边跑去，那里有一小片高地，很容易阻挡阿奎因的法术进攻。

然而就在这时候，从那高地的背后闪过一个身影，几乎是正迎着毫无防备的杀手，一刀刺过去。黑衣杀手趔趄了一下，从高地滑了下去。

“路西恩，这边！”

路西恩几步跳了下来，然而此时此刻黑衣杀手已经站起身来，转向树林的方向猛跑起来。阿奎因毫不犹豫地追过去，一个火球击中了她的腿。

那家伙一声不吭地跪倒在地，路西恩追上前去，并未杀她，而是把刀刃抵在她的喉咙上。

“是谁派你来的？”

“……”

“说！”

那人指指自己的喉咙和舌头，摆了摆手。

“居然是个哑巴。”阿奎因很不耐烦地抬手一道闪电，杀死了这个不知名的杀手。

路西恩跑到马休倒下的地方，这时候马休已经挣扎着站起身来——刚刚他只是昏迷了过去。

“夜母保佑，你还活着。”

“唔……谢谢你们来救我。”马休揉着额头，擦了擦脸上的血迹，“真是失策，我身为一个杀手居然被别的杀手偷袭。”

阿奎因帮他治疗了一下身上的伤，问他到底是怎么回事。

“我也不知道，我们密会的地方居然被他们知道了。我一进去就被袭击了……一点准备都没有……哎哟……”他捂着伤口，勉强站起来，“真糟糕……”

“你别乱动，这里有药膏，可以止血。不过可能会疼。”路西恩说着把之前列格赛斯给他的药膏递过去。

马休吸溜着嘴半天才把药膏涂好，然后靠在石头上哼哼唧唧。密会的山洞已经不安全，他们带着马休来到附近的另一个矿洞，让他躺好休息。他们本来是打算前来协商圣所的叛徒的问题，没想到居然横生枝节，这让路西恩和阿奎因觉得，马休急切地要找他们来并不是杞人忧天。

在洞口和阿奎因说了几句话，路西恩突然听到洞口里面的哭泣声。这倒并不奇怪，马休看起来就是那种胆怯的人，事实上也十分爱哭，在夏丁赫尔圣所的时候他就经常惨兮兮的样子。然而也许正是这样的外表，更容易迷惑目标——路西恩了解他，他虽然在哭，但是内心里的冷静和判断一分都不会被眼泪所带走。这也是他所赏识马休的原因之一。

但是这一次马休的哭声十分悲伤，显然不是之前那种莫名其妙的情感流露。两人跑进洞口，看到浑身是伤的马休蜷成一团，哭个不停。

“怎么了？”

“看起来……来不及了。”马休擦了擦眼泪，抽泣道，“安维尔圣所现在可能已经被毁掉了。”

“什么！”两人惊叫出声来。

“我之前藏身的堡垒已经被发现，我到这里来，他们还能够找到我们的密会地址，看起来除非圣所主人已经死了，不然……”

路西恩颓然靠在一旁的石壁上，沉默不语。之前昂格利姆询问他净化安维尔圣所的意见的时候，他严词拒绝。现在看来，这简直是莫大的讽刺——不止圣所的人全都死了，而且那个古老的圣所很可能也被摧毁，连马休都差点死于叛徒之手。

“那个暗杀你的人，不是安维尔圣所的姐妹？”

“不是，但是我觉得我好像见过这个人……实在想不起来了。”马休抱着头，“请让我一个人安静一会，拜托！”

路西恩觉得自己也需要一个人静一静，他跑到矿洞门口，深深吸了一口气。月色仍旧明亮，但是他的心里却是黑漆漆的，没有一丝一毫的光。任凭他如何深呼吸，也仍旧感觉窒息。他的心中盘亘着一种想法——把马休和整个安维尔圣所害惨的人，也许正是自己。

如果当时答应净化那个圣所，虽然会失去之前的兄弟姐妹，但至少后来加入的那些人，以及圣所本身还能保住。但是现在……

马休在洞内的哭声隐约可闻，阿奎因慢慢走出来，蹲在洞口一声不吭。路西恩咬了咬牙，才抑制住自己拔出匕首来捅自己一刀的念头。

“这件事得让昂格利姆和杰‘伽斯塔知道。”阿奎因轻声说，“马休刚刚对我说，他安排这次见面本是想要说服我们同意净化安维尔圣所。大概这件事走漏了风声，所以那个叛徒先下手了。”

“说服我们？你上次也没有同意净化圣所的意见？”

“当然没有……你也没有对吧？哈，我就知道昂格利姆在撒谎。他对我说‘路西恩在信里说他已经同意了，你还有什么可坚持的？’我当时还差点相信了他呢。以后再有这种事，我一定会让他拿出信来对质。”

路西恩摇摇头：“昂格利姆虽然在撒谎让我们同意，但是……他的判断是对的。”

“所以我现在更担心你。”阿奎因说，“夏丁赫尔圣所的嫌疑还没有洗清……”

“既然叛徒在安维尔……”

“不，现在看来，叛徒也许不止一个。至少夏丁赫尔圣所钥匙到底是怎么落入帝国军团间谍手里的这件事还没有确认。安维尔出事以后，昂格利姆大概会逼迫你净化夏丁赫尔圣所。”

路西恩的脸色苍白，连嘴唇都没了血色。他的手指深深地抓紧了地面，几乎嵌入泥土之中。大约过了几分钟，他才缓缓地转向阿奎因。

“如果迫不得已，我会委托我的灭口者实施净化的。”

“你找到新的灭口者了？”

“我没来得及告诉你们，是的，他叫列格赛斯，大概你们之前听说过。”

“就是那个一个人杀死了蓝湖家族的木精灵……”

“对，我不久前刚刚把他晋升为灭口者，他是出现叛徒后来加入的。而且，夏丁赫尔的水井钥匙被叛徒拿到之前，他还没有从圣所主人那里拿到钥匙。我觉得我可以信任他。这件事我会通知其他人的，不过……净化这件事，还请你帮我向昂格利姆说说才行。”

“我可以替你拖延时间，问题是事到如今，我已经不能信任你的圣所了。请你向我证明你的圣所的成员是忠诚的，不然我没有办法违心替你辩解。”

路西恩看着阿奎因的眼睛，低下头去。

“我明白。”

“我去看看马休的情况。”阿奎因往矿洞里面看了一眼，转身走了进去。

路西恩无力地靠在洞口的石头上，胸口仿佛被拳头狠狠地砸过无数次，闷疼，而且不知道如何消解。

如果净化圣所不可避免，至少他要保住列格赛斯，才急于和阿奎因说了这番话。他早有把列格赛斯升为灭口者的意图，然而为了顾念圣所里面其他人的想法，才打算再等等看。

现在看来，已经没有什么需要顾忌的了。

天边飘来一朵阴云，遮住了明亮的月色，将他的身影彻底笼罩入黑暗之中。

 

路西恩已经好久没有在圣所露面了，一开始列格赛斯并不感到担心，然而当大家都在说安维尔的圣所被毁掉的事件的时候，他莫名地开始了一股难以言喻的忧虑。

“听说安维尔那件事里面也有帝国军团间谍参与。拉吉觉得这件事会很复杂。”虎人摇着尾巴说，“不过拉吉会留意可疑的人的。”

泰兰卓尔在一旁连连叹气，说自己的情报工作做的太差，奥奇瓦赶紧安慰她。文森特在一旁不说话。

格贡倒是看起来很宽心，拉过列格赛斯来把三个骰子塞到他手里。

“好久没赌博了，心痒痒得慌。来赌一把吧！”

“不想赌。”

“你看起来不高兴，兄弟？”

“大家都在谈论安维尔的圣所……”

“别想太多啦，列格赛斯！”安托娜特突然探过头来，“我也只是偶然听别的圣所的兄弟说的，不保准一定没错，但是我听说，负责安维尔的圣所那个代言者是个新手，难免会出现这样的问题。可是路西恩不一样哪，你有什么担心的？喔……还是说路西恩透露给你什么秘密过？啊不用担心，我不会问的，不会。”

列格赛斯瞥了她一眼，一屁股坐在椅子上，随手抓起一个苹果啃起来。

“我来陪你赌一把，格贡，我最近刚完成了一个委托，赚了点钱。”

“我也是！”格贡用胳膊肘戳了戳列格赛斯，“你不来吗？”

格贡的力气太大，差点把他戳到地上去。列格赛斯摇摇头，扶着桌子站起来，走向训练室。

和斯库玛贩子一起行动的时候，他也学过一些如何套话之类的技巧，但是在夏丁赫尔圣所里面，无论他如何套话，甚至如何灌别人酒喝，都问不出一点有用的信息。他完全无法想象这里面的哪个人是叛徒。大家的生活琐事他现在已经了如指掌，比如文森特的大蒜过敏，比如拉吉的那点生意经，比如安托娜特的悲惨经历，比如泰兰卓尔的变态父亲……越是听这些事情，列格赛斯越无法怀疑其中任何一个人。他甚至尝试过跟踪一些经常不在圣所的人，但是并没什么异样的行动。这些人会和帝国军团通气，甚至会参与毁灭安维尔圣所，简直无法想象。

这一天泰纳瓦忽然找到列格赛斯，问他能不能帮个忙。

“什么样的忙？”

“杀人。”

“好吧，意料之中。”

“有一个叫做疤尾的亚龙人，曾经和我以及奥奇瓦是朋友。我们作为影鳞一起长大，但是他背叛了我们的组织！他拒绝执行任务，逃到了赛洛迪尔和黑沼泽的边境去……”

听泰纳瓦说完这些话，列格赛斯点点头，听起来只是要处理掉一个叛徒——现在的黑暗兄弟会大概对这个词格外敏感，也许正是因为现在的人心惶惶，才让泰纳瓦想起这件事来。

“不过他毕竟是你的旧友……是因为这样你才要委托我去杀他吗？”

“别误会，一个影鳞不能杀死另一个影鳞，这是规矩，否则我和奥奇瓦作为他的朋友，更要出手杀死他才行。”泰纳瓦说，“让他对自己的背叛感到痛苦，遭到惩罚，这才是一个朋友应该做的。”

“看起来你们对黑暗兄弟会……对西帝斯真是忠心耿耿。”

“是的，这里的兄弟姐妹都是如此。没什么比西帝斯的荣耀更加重要，没什么比背叛兄弟会更加让人不能容忍。”

“听起来还真是路西恩的部下。”

“因为这样的忠诚和虔敬，才让夏丁赫尔圣所成为最大最团结的一个。祝福夜母，祝福西帝斯！”

列格赛斯之前的笑容在这一瞬间凝固了下来，路西恩的嘱托仍在耳边，他忽然觉察到了莫大的嘲讽。

 

那位叛逃的影鳞所在的位置并不难找，很快他就在一片潮湿的营地里面看到那个亚龙人——他看起来受了伤，斜靠在铺盖上一动不动，身边都是血迹。

看到列格赛斯出现的时候，他并不慌张，反而露出了一丝讽刺的笑容来。

“让我猜猜，是奥奇瓦派你来的？哦不，她那么忙，不会有时间管我的事情，哦对，是泰纳瓦，没错吧？我是影鳞的耻辱，他们恨不得都要把我生吞活剥了才对……”

列格赛斯沉默地看着他，掏出匕首。

“要我的命很简单，你瞧……之前他们派来一个人杀我，我把他杀了，可是自己也受了不轻的伤。我没有还手的力气，可是我能否请求你放我一马？”

“凭什么？”

“我会把我的宝藏给你，这很简单，他们要我的心脏对不对？你去把那个刚刚被我杀死的亚龙人杀手的心脏拿出来，带给他们，他们不会知道的。我会感谢你，用我所有的财宝感谢你。”

列格赛斯四下看了看，沼泽地旁边的一棵树下，果然有一句亚龙人的尸体。他走上前去，剖开尸体的胸膛，把心脏取了出来。

“好的，我这就告诉你的宝藏的埋藏地点……就在这附近的一块石头里，挖空的石头，很容易看到。”

列格赛斯低着头看向躺在那里的亚龙人疤尾，“我想知道，为什么你要叛逃。”

“因为我是个懦夫，泰纳瓦大概会这么说，因为我没有完成任务，惧怕责难和惩罚。这是没错的，但是我之所以不愿承担这个责任的另一个原因，是我已经厌倦了！我早就厌倦了，为什么一生下来就要注定成为杀手，这不公平！我并不是说杀手有什么不对，但是那不是我想要的。就这么简单。”

“你知道背叛会遭到惩罚。”

“我不会为仇人卖命的，即使要付出生命！他们杀了我的母亲！”

“因为她不想把你交出去？不想让你当杀手？”

“是的，我的父亲也是个影鳞，他最大的愿望就是我不要走和他同样的路。我出生前他就已经死了，因为拒绝执行任务而被杀——他的暗杀目标是我的外公和外婆。母亲想要藏匿我，但不幸的是，她很快被发现了，因此遭到了死亡作为惩罚。在我不知道这些的时候，我尚且能够忍受这样让我不快的生活，因为我知道自己别无选择，但是……但是我知道母亲的死亡，读了她的日记以后，我无法再继续执行任务，无法再当一个杀手。”

“当影鳞的生活不好吗？兄弟姐妹们难道不是把你当做家人？”想到了自己从未谋面的父母，列格赛斯忽然觉得莫名的愤懑，“为了没有见过面的母亲，你就要背叛这个家庭？”

“家庭？好吧，是家庭，兄弟姐妹们都很照顾我，我承认。但是我不得不说——哪怕你觉得冒犯我也不得不说，在这个家庭里，没有一个肯为了你的幸福，而冒险藏匿、保护你的母亲。不管是死亡之父西帝斯也好，还是夜母也好，他们要他们的孩子牺牲，那和爱丝毫无关，虽然他们把夜母的爱每天挂在嘴边。在这个家庭里，也不会有人肯为了自己的挚爱而选择死亡。”疤尾慢慢地说道，“任何人都不如西帝斯的荣耀重要，任何人，都只是死亡的奴仆。如果你觉得那样是你要的生活，如果你觉得西帝斯是你唯一的信仰，那很好，我祝福你。但是，这不是我想要的，也不是我的父母想要的。我不敢奢望黑暗兄弟会的所谓家人能够为我牺牲，我只希望他们不会为了西帝斯和夜母，而牺牲我和我觉得重要的人，不会为了他们的信仰，而让我做出痛苦的选择。但是从我这些年来的经历来看，我的想法太过天真，那是不可能的……我看过太多这样的悲剧，在它降临在我身上之前，我已经害怕了……我是个懦夫，但是我为我的懦弱而自豪。”

疤尾一口气说完这些，似乎十分激动，有血从他的嘴角流出来。他没有去擦，而是盯着列格赛斯看。大概她也能看出列格赛斯眼睛里的被冒犯的神态，但是表情仍旧很平静。

列格赛斯的刀锋已经贴近了他的喉咙。对这样一个手无寸铁的受伤者，一刀就可以要他的命。疤尾没有说话，仍旧直直地盯着列格赛斯。

这样对峙了大概几分钟的时间，列格赛斯慢慢放下匕首。

“其实你是个幸运的人，至少比我幸运。”列格赛斯说，“你说的那些，我虽然无法体会，但是……”

疤尾在他的背后发出松了一口气的声音。

“但是！”列格赛斯忽然转过头，手里的弓箭已经拉满，“但是那些一点都不重要。你的幸运结束了！”

疤尾的喉咙被贯穿的时候，眼睛仍旧大睁着，即使死亡到来，也仍旧没有闭合。列格赛斯看了看他的尸体，蹲下来挖出了他的心脏。

接着，列格赛斯走向那块挖空的石头——那很容易找到，因为这附近只有那么一块看起来很可疑的石头。他在那里站了一小会，最终还是没有打开它拿走疤尾的财宝——这些东西不属于他，他杀了疤尾，没有资格拿这些谢礼。虽然这不是他一向以来的行事风格，但他还是把那些金币留在原地，转身离开了营地。这一瞬间他有那么一点点疑惑自己为什么要杀了疤尾，只是那无法压抑的愤怒和强烈的否定感促使他射出那箭，然而这愤怒来自何处，他并不清楚，也不打算弄清楚。

 

刚一回到圣所，大厅里面的三个人就笑嘻嘻地拿他打趣起来。

“这下泰纳瓦可要吃苦头咯！”安托娜特笑道，“是你让列格赛斯去替你办事，结果错过了路西恩的。”

“别胡扯了你！”

“你看路西恩那失望的样子没有？哈哈。”

“好了，路西恩这次忙得很，只是来一趟就走而已。别为难列格赛斯和泰纳瓦了。”文森特趴在椅背上笑道，“不过呢……不过，也许他只是因为没看到列格赛斯才推说自己很忙的。”

泰纳瓦瞪了他俩一眼，走向列格赛斯，“事情办好了？”

列格赛斯掏出疤尾的心脏，泰纳瓦点点头。

“跟我来，我这里有点谢礼要给你。”

“他们说……路西恩来过？”

泰纳瓦叹了口气，“昨天来的，交代了一些任务就走了。你可别埋怨我……”

“我不会。”虽然语气略带失望，但是列格赛斯也知道，如果路西恩有时间想等他的话，是绝对会等的。看起来，路西恩的确还在忙着。

拿了谢礼，列格赛斯又赶紧去找到了奥奇瓦——听说路西恩特意给他交代了个任务，他满心希望地期待这次还能够和路西恩一起执行任务。

“那位一直找我们麻烦的菲利达，是到了送他去见西帝斯的时候了。”奥奇瓦说，“他一辈子都在调查我们的行动，杀死我们的家庭成员。我们曾经三次试图除掉他，可是每次都失败了。他很强，而且还有很多强大的护卫。现在他退休了……他以为这是他的胜利，但是他错了！他的前途只会更加黑暗，现在……是他最为脆弱的时候。”奥奇瓦说着，递给列格赛斯一支箭，“这个箭头是黑暗之手准备的，西帝斯的玫瑰刺，可以让菲利达一瞬间致命。唯一的不足是，它无法穿透盔甲。拿着这个玫瑰刺，去利雅文，找个他没有穿盔甲的时候，解决掉他，然后割下他戴着戒指的手指放在他继任者的抽屉里，警告那些人不要再打我们的主意。这样做的话，你就会得到额外的奖金。”

“好的，还有没有……”

“有的，哈，我知道你会问，还有没有任务顺道可以给你，有的。事实上我本来想先给你这个任务，因为它更加急迫一点。杀死菲利达以前，先去一趟斯肯格拉德，找到雾峰庄园……”

十分钟后，接到了两个任务的列格赛斯离开了圣所。向斯肯格拉德进发。

自从他除掉了蓝湖家族，离开斯肯格拉德以后，就再也没有回去那里。听说蓝湖家族的同盟仍旧在四处搜寻凶手，但是时间已经过去这么久了，又毫无线索，即使是调查者都开始松懈下来。

列格赛斯就这样大摇大摆地来到斯肯格拉德，那些狐朋狗友还跟他打招呼，问他最近去了哪里，拉着他一起喝酒。

到雾峰庄园转了一圈，看到约定的人还没来，列格赛斯晃回了西部莽原旅店，跟那群人挤进了一桌。

“来喝一杯吧，列格赛斯，可有一阵子没见过你了。”

“看起来你过得不错，怎么还在做老生意？”

列格赛斯摇摇头，“老板死后就不做了。”

“老板……哈，你听说了吗，塔莎和她的几个心腹都死了，现在艾仁希亚那边乱了套。”说话人压低了声音，“斯肯格拉德的斯库玛价格……他娘的，打死你都想不到。”

旁边有一个脸色苍白，一看就是瘾君子的家伙打了个哈欠，骂了一句街。

“要是现在出手，可就能赚一大笔啦。列格赛斯，你干不干？你要干我就跟着你干。”

“算我一个！”

“别开玩笑了。”列格赛斯摇摇头，“你们不是说真的吧？”

“怎么不是！你别是被塔莎的死吓到了？这可不像你。”

“塔莎好歹是我的老朋友。”仿佛这件事和他无关似的，列格赛斯用轻描淡写的语气说，“我不想再干这行了。”

“得了，什么老朋友？谁不知道她暗中挤兑你……虽然我跟她认识的时间不短，但是我可从来没瞧得上她，你比那婊子强多了。”

列格赛斯看了一眼这个唾沫横飞的帝国人，心里暗暗冷笑，这家伙之前还追求过塔莎，转眼塔莎没死多久，就换了这幅腔调。

就在这时忽然窗口闪过一个熟悉的身影，列格赛斯一愣，伸着脖子看过去。那似乎是路西恩，但又无法确定，他站起身来，一把推开身边的几个人。说了句抱歉，转身冲向了门外。

 


	9. Chapter 9

杰‘伽斯塔从黑漆漆的斗篷下面举起了一只毛茸茸的爪子，“杰’伽斯塔，同意。”

几乎是毫不犹豫，在昂格利姆询问黑暗之手的其他成员是否要对夏丁赫尔实行净化的时候，他就这样表态了。昂格利姆点点头，看向马休和阿奎因。

马休垂着头，似乎仍旧没有从安维尔圣所的灾难里缓醒过来。

“虽然我不希望这样，但是……”马休看了一眼路西恩，“对不起了，拉查昂斯先生。马休·贝洛蒙特，同意。”

阿奎因无奈地看了一眼路西恩，露出一副爱莫能助的表情。

“阿奎因，同意。”

昂格利姆踱步到路西恩面前，居高临下地看向他的眼睛。路西恩低下头去，一声不吭。

桌上的火苗滋滋地跳着，仿佛每一下跳动都会戳到路西恩的心口一下，他的肩膀微微地耸动了一下又一下，终于在其他四个人如同火焰一般焦灼的目光之下，仿佛融化的蜡烛一般，瘫软下来。

“路西恩·拉查昂斯……同意。”

即使最后的同意声音几不可闻，在这寂静而紧张的气氛里，也仍如洪钟一般敲打在其他人——也包括他自己的耳膜上。昂格利姆郑重地坐回座位上，清了清嗓子。

“那么，黑暗之手现在决定，接下来的一星期之内，路西恩需要对夏丁赫尔圣所进行净化。”说着，他拿出一份名单，“这是你的圣所里面全部的成员，夜母会亲自检验他们的灵魂。”

路西恩几乎是瘫坐在椅子上，随意发出一些声音算是应答。那张纸被递到他面前，他盯着上面的几个名字翻来覆去地看了几个来回，闭上眼睛，痛苦地点点头。

“我还有个请求……”

“说吧。”

“我……”路西恩咬咬牙，“我希望给我宽限几天，因为我的灭口者正在执行任务，我担心他不能及时回来。”

“你这是在拖延时间吗？”杰‘伽斯塔哼道，“你什么时候有灭口者啦？”

“不久之前，抱歉我忘了告诉你。”路西恩瞪了他一眼，“我会执行命令的，但是请原谅我不能够亲自动手。”

“可以。”昂格利姆点头，“我很高兴你这样决断，这对黑暗兄弟会的前途只有好处。夜母会安抚那些无辜的兄弟姐妹的灵魂。”

路西恩擦了擦额角的冷汗，勉强坐直了身体。他伸手抓过那张死亡名单，攥在手心里，几乎要把它捏碎一般用力。

“聆听者，我有件事想说。”马休忽然开口。

“说吧。”

“夏丁赫尔圣所净化以后，黑暗兄弟会应该会安全了。但是保险起见……抱歉我还没有能从安维尔的悲剧带给我的痛苦里面恢复，可能会想得太多。但是我觉得，有必要让聆听者和代言者，与自己的下属暂时隔离一段时间。不然的话，我上次遇到的事情，恐怕还会有人遇到。等我们能够确定一切安全，再重新恢复代言者和圣所以及灭口者的直接联系。”

“那么任务怎么办呢？”

“死亡密令。”马休毫不犹豫地说道，“在特定的死亡匿所安放死亡密令本来就是我们常用的沟通方式，现在只要把所有的直接沟通都换成死亡密令一段时间就可以了。毕竟代言者是掌握黑暗之手秘密的重要人物，之前布兰查德先生的死亡，和我之前的不慎遇袭……哦，还有拉查昂斯先生似乎也遭到过袭击。这些事情都是很重要的教训，我们还是要谨慎一些比较好。”

所有的人都点头表示赞同，杰‘伽斯塔看起来尤其赞赏。

“这样我就可以在家休息一段时间了。马休这个主意不错。”

“谨慎一些总是好的。”昂格利姆说，“那好，接下来……阿奎因，杰‘伽斯塔，你们的圣所可能要忙一些了。”

分配任务的时候，路西恩一声不吭地站起身来，向外面走去。马休和昂格利姆打了个招呼，追了出去。

在废弃的庄园的篱笆墙外，马休一把扯住路西恩。

“拉查昂斯先生！请等一下。”

路西恩回头看了看，苍白的脸上挤出一丝很勉强的笑容：“有事吗？”

“我知道你现在的心情很差。抱歉，我没能替你说话……”

“不，该说抱歉的是我，当初如果我没有反对净化安维尔圣所……”

“夏丁赫尔圣所就像我的家一样，现在发生这种事，我感到十分难过。”马休说着，声音都有些发颤起来，“我真希望这不是真的……”

路西恩摇摇头，“如果这是西帝斯和夜母的意志，我愿意去承担。你不需要觉得难过。”

“我真希望能够亲眼见一见夜母，我想问问她，为什么她的孩子要遭受这样的不幸……啊，我并非冒犯她，只是我真心不能够明白……”

“其实我也希望能够亲眼见夜母一次。”路西恩说，“不过之前阿奎因说过，只有在重大事情发生的时候，才能够打扰夜母的安眠。”

“比如什么样的事情？”

“比如……需要选定一个新的聆听者？”路西恩摇头，“我也不清楚，阿奎因知道。”

“阿奎因说这是夜母的秘密，”马休惋惜地说道，“她不肯过多透露。”

“那就不要窥探了，总有一天，等我们的灵魂归于虚空，自然就会看到这位不洁之母的真相。”

“等我们的灵魂归于虚空……是的，是的。而且，虚空中不会有痛苦。”马休的嘴唇微微上挑成为一个微妙的弧度，“那么，再会，拉查昂斯先生。”

 

完成了雾峰庄园的任务赶往利雅文的路上，列格赛斯还在反复琢磨那个从窗口一闪而过的身影。他追出去了很长一段路，可是再也没能够看到那个人。也许这是自己的幻觉，列格赛斯想，但是他自从戒掉斯库玛以后，就再也没看到过什么幻觉。不知为什么，这一次他产生了看到了路西恩的幻觉。

这就是另一种毒品，不知不觉地被染上了，而且连戒掉它的想法不会产生。

让列格赛斯失望的是，在利雅文，也仍旧只有他一个人执行任务。那个喜欢游泳的老头并不难对付，他在水塘附近埋伏了几天，很快就找到了一个不会被发现的角度，用西帝斯的玫瑰刺解决掉了那个退休的帝国军团官员。

就在他割下那家伙的手指，打算送到帝都监狱区的办公室的时候，忽然之前那个在斯肯格拉德遇到的黑暗兄弟会的成员来找到他，说带来一个来自路西恩的口信，让他赶紧回圣所。

本想拿额外奖赏的列格赛斯听说是路西恩的口信，立即连夜赶回了夏丁赫尔。不过让他有些失望的是，路西恩并没有出现在圣所里面。

“你完成了两个任务，还和以前一样完美……哦不，等下……”奥奇瓦咂了咂嘴，“你没有把菲利达的手指放在继任者的抽屉里。不知道为什么你这一次放弃了你的额外奖励。不过没关系，至少菲利达死了……”

“我本来是想那样做的，可是我听说，路西恩让我回来圣所。”列格赛斯急切地说，“有什么事情吗？”

“你听说了？是的，这里有他的一封信，让我务必亲手转交给你，而且让你马上执行里面的命令。”

列格赛斯赶紧跑到休息室自己的床上，七手八脚地拆了信。信上说让他去一趟夏丁赫尔附近的法伦加特堡垒，而且这件事不要告诉圣所里的任何人，包括奥奇瓦。

一股不祥的预感涌上心头，然而列格赛斯也不能够断定到底会发生什么。但这既然是命令，并且是路西恩的命令，他便毫不犹豫地即刻出发去了法伦加特堡垒。

那里距夏丁赫尔并不远，列格赛斯爬上一个陡坡，就可以看到堡垒的入口了。他看了一眼大门，想起路西恩的信里那句话。

“小心，我的庇护所被一些‘居民’所保护着，如果看到外来者，他们就会毫不犹豫地进攻。战胜这些腐朽的守护者，才能够确认你有访问这里的资格。”

列格赛斯笑了笑，四下扫了一圈，他的目光很快就停留在一棵粗大的树上。他走上去转了几圈，摸到茂密的枝叶后面的一个巨大树洞。他跳进去，果然发现一个秘密的入口。

列格赛斯从软梯跳下去的时候，路西恩正背对着这边，盯着不远处的大门的方向看。背后突然发出的声音似乎让他吃了一惊，猛地站了起来。然而列格赛斯已经到了他的背后，轻而易举地把手臂绕上他的脖子。

“别挣扎了。”

“你怎么找到了……”

“秘密入口？”列格赛斯笑道，“对我来说那可不秘密。”说着他的手探入路西恩的长袍，摸向两股之间的某个柔软的地方，“连这种秘密的入口，都已经被我找到并且探索过了，你还有什么可以向我隐瞒的秘密？”

出乎他的预料的是，路西恩这一次似乎完全没有屈服于肉体的渴求，不，他甚至看起来毫无兴趣，脸色差得很，一把扯住列格赛斯的手腕。

“我今天有重要的事情要跟你说。”

列格赛斯不由自主地停了手。他本想继续——也许他应该继续，可是路西恩的语气和表情看起来不容任何讨价还价的余地。列格赛斯抽出手来，退后了半步。

“从今天开始，你是我的灭口者。直接听命于我的专属刺客。从现在开始，我的话就是规则。”

这并不是意料之外的事情，列格赛斯其实在等着一天已经很久了。他知道路西恩会把他升任为灭口者。他从来不问，但他知道，路西恩迟早会这么做的。让他有一点意外的是，这一任命来的比他想的要早得多——有很多兄弟姐妹执行过比他多的合约，而且大部分也都顺利完成，但唯独列格赛斯，加入的时间最短，却被选定为新的灭口者。不知道圣所的其他人知道这件事会怎么想。

“我很荣幸。”

“为了西帝斯的荣耀，我现在交给你第一个任务。”他说着坐在椅子上，列格赛斯注意到，他的手指捏得紧紧，指节甚至都有些发白，似乎在努力地压抑着什么强烈的感情。

列格赛斯整了整衣领，直视着路西恩的眼睛。

“我之前说过，我们的家庭，黑暗兄弟会，已经被叛徒污染。没有确切地证据指向任何一个人，但是我们知道，这个叛徒与夏丁赫尔圣所有所关联。我想安维尔的事情你已经知道了，因此黑暗之手做出了一个重要的决定，那就是对夏丁赫尔圣所实行净化。”

“净化……你难道是说……”

“对，我是在说这件事，净化，就是你所可以想象到的意思。”

列格赛斯瞪大了眼睛，他很少对什么事情显示出强烈的惊异，但是这一次，他完全没想到事情会变成这样。

“圣所里的每个人，”路西恩一个个念出那些名字，“每个人，都要被杀死。”

“黑暗之手，有权决定破坏五大原则吗？”

“这一次事关黑暗兄弟会的生死存亡，为了我们的家族永存，有些时候，五大原则需要被打破。事实上净化是最无奈的选择，黑暗兄弟会的历史上，只有过两次……我是说，如果这一次也算在内的话。”

“虔诚的路西恩，不肯亲自动手……”列格赛斯的语气带着讽刺，“所以让我这个灭口者来污染自己的双手？”

“怎么，你想要拒绝服从命令吗？”

“哈，你为什么这么严肃？”列格赛斯笑道，“如果我可以违背其他的原则，为什么不能够违背另一个？”

路西恩的表情有些气愤，猛地站起身来。

“抱歉，看来你比我想的认真。”列格赛斯扶着他的肩膀，让他坐回椅子上，“你的话就是规则，除此之外再没别的规则。”

路西恩的额头上有些细密的汗珠，这是列格赛斯刚刚发现的。他不清楚路西恩在想什么，突然下了这样荒唐的命令。但这既然是黑暗之手的决定……

“你出发之前，这里有些东西给你……”路西恩说着，拿出一个红苹果和一个卷轴，“它们会帮助你完成净化仪式。”

列格赛斯看了路西恩一眼，伸手接过两样东西。

“这苹果是经过特殊处理的，可以瞬间夺命的剧毒。把桌上的其他食物拿走，然后把苹果放上去。如果有人嘴馋吃了的话……你就成功了。”路西恩淡然地说道，声音却忽然压低了，“我猜格贡肯定会中招。”

列格赛斯苦笑了一下，路西恩伸出手来指指一边的一个小桶，“如果你需要更多，自己去那里拿。”

“这个呢？”

“这是……你还记得你杀死的那个老人，拉斐欧么？”路西恩盯着他手里的卷轴说，“使用这个卷轴就可以释放他的灵魂。他在活着的时候十分虚弱，但是死后他的灵魂却很强大——强大的怨恨，可以帮助你杀死你的目标。然后他就会消失。”

列格赛斯掂了掂那两样东西，一声不响地把它们收进行囊，又去桶里拿走了十个毒苹果。

“快出发执行命令吧，我在这里等你的好消息。”

好消息……

列格赛斯有气无力地抬起手，轻轻在额头边摆了摆指头，算是回应路西恩，然后头也不回地爬上了软梯。

 

把玛‘拉吉-达的尸体抱上床的时候，列格赛斯又下意识地看了一眼桌上的那些毒苹果——和普通的苹果毫无分别，只是在他的眼里，那上面覆盖了一层黑色的光泽。他摇了摇头，用被子盖好拉吉的尸体，半遮半掩了他的脸和身上流血的伤口。杀死玛‘拉吉-达相对来说容易一些，想想他一开始的态度，就容易下手多了。沾了毒药的匕首穿透他的心脏那一瞬间，列格赛斯觉得自己比他曾想象的还要冷漠无情。

刚刚弄好这些，安托娜特就进来了。她一看到列格赛斯，立马瞪大了眼睛。

“哎，你居然这么快就回来了！”她大惊小怪叫道，“你不是去见路西恩了吗？我以为你至少要留下过夜！……等下，你的脸色不大好，生病了吗？还是路西恩遇到什么麻烦了？”

“拉吉在睡觉，小声点。”完全不想说话的列格赛斯指了指旁边再也不会醒来的虎人兄弟，摆了摆手。

“抱歉。”安托娜特的声音压低了很多，一屁股坐在椅子上，“路西恩是不是给你什么新任务啦？说说看？”

“他不让我对任何人说。”

“哈，秘密任务，他当然会交给你！”安托娜特揉了揉手指，顺手抓起一个苹果，“我刚刚去奥奇瓦那里问她有什么新的任务，她居然说没有。真是奇怪，夏丁赫尔圣所什么时候都是排的满满的合约……”

列格赛斯沉默地坐在自己的床上，看着布莱顿姑娘咬着毒苹果，仍旧滔滔不绝地说下去，“早知道这样我就不把最后几个赛普汀给那个女乞丐，自己留着还能买酒喝呢……只是看到她我就想到自己过去的事情了，流落街头，遇到路西恩之前……”

那一瞬间她的瞳孔放大了，她迅速卡住自己的脖子，一只手伸入口中——她大概意识到了自己中了毒，想要把吃下去的东西吐出来。只可惜毒苹果不会给她任何反应时机，甚至还没来得及张大嘴巴，她已经无力地瘫倒在桌边。

现在，路西恩把他当初给她的命要了回去。列格赛斯想。她大概不会有什么怨言。

忽然门口传来一阵脚步声。列格赛斯一跃而起，推了一把安托娜特的尸体，把她摆成仿佛趴在桌上小憩的样子，自己拿出一块鹿肉啃了起来，装作什么都没发生。

“跟我去赌一把吗，兄弟？”喝得醉醺醺的格贡推门进来了，看了一眼趴在那里的安托娜特，也没问什么，径自走到了列格赛斯面前。

“你喝多了，吃个苹果。”列格赛斯觉得自己递上去苹果的手有点发抖，于是抓起地上的一个酒瓶，虽然是空的，但也可以掩饰一下。

“我想吃肉，怎么……”他环视了一下桌子，“居然没有了吗？”

“只有苹果了，等下让泰纳瓦去采购食物。”

格贡接过苹果。列格赛斯盯着他的手，看他把苹果举到嘴边，刚要咬下去，他忽然不受自己控制地喊了一声“等下！”

格贡一愣，列格赛斯咧了咧嘴：“先陪我再赌一把吧。”

“哈，没问题，”格贡掏出骰子，“你先？”

列格赛斯扬了扬下巴，让格贡先。

“下注。”

列格赛斯解下墙上那把属于他的附魔长剑——这还是之前在山洞里杀了个奇怪的巫妖，在他的箱子里找到的。他不用双手武器，就把这东西一直带着，准备找个机会卖个好价钱。格贡对这把剑可算一见钟情，好几次提出要跟他赌这把剑。但是列格赛斯一直没有答应他。

格贡的眼睛迷城一条缝，两颗獠牙似乎都长了一截，兴奋地搓着手里的骰子。

“真难得，你居然主动要押这个！那我也得押点什么……”他说着开始摸腰间的钱袋，然后解下来放在桌上，“还记得上次我赢来的钻石吗？就在这里，赢了就归你。”

骰子的转动声回荡在被异样的沉默所占据的房间里，而这样的异样只有列格赛斯才能察觉。醉眼朦胧的格贡用手敲着桌子，死死地盯着列格赛斯的手看，生怕他出老千。

“哈哈！我赢了！我再赢一局，那剑就归我了！”格贡说着，用力咬了一口手上的苹果，仿佛要用这个动作宣示什么一样。列格赛斯轻轻摇了摇头，扔出骰子。

“你输了！列格赛斯！”格贡一把抓起长剑，“你输了！我……”

他的动作僵止了，手指痉挛了一下，长剑落在地上，发出清脆的响声。然后他巨大的身躯也轰然倒在尘土中。列格赛斯来到格贡的尸体旁，慢慢蹲下来，把那把剑塞到他的手里。

低头沉默了一分钟左右，列格赛斯猛地站起来，抓起格贡的钱袋塞到口袋里，转身离开了休息室。

把训练室的门推开一个小缝，列格赛斯往里看了看，亚龙人双胞胎姐弟正在里面锻炼身手。此时此刻文森特应该还在地下室，而泰兰卓尔多半在执行任务。列格赛斯想了想，掏出封存有拉斐欧灵魂的卷轴，投向了屋内，转身跑向文森特的房间。

许久没有偷东西，手法都有些生疏。刚刚把大蒜汁挤进文森特的酒里，对方就被惊醒了。

“是你啊！吓了我一跳。”文森特揉揉眼，“我还以为你会在路西恩那里过夜呢。”

“因为我有任务，就提前回来了。”列格赛斯摇了摇那酒瓶子，“跟我喝一杯？”

文森特笑眯眯地给两人分别倒上一杯酒，他摇晃着透明的玻璃瓶，里面仿佛血液一样的液体在轻轻晃动。

“告诉我，文森特，为什么和路西恩分手了？”

“分手？别说的好像我们是恋人一样。”森特一边抿着酒一边说，“只是身体上的需求，后来彼此厌烦了，就结束了。”

列格赛斯仰脖喝了一口酒，瞟了一眼文森特。

“时间很短……大约，比你们开始相爱”——说到这个词的时候，文森特轻轻地笑了一下——“到现在这段时间长不了多少。啊……我只是做个对比。他可是比我想的还没有长性。”

列格赛斯哼了一声，不置可否，文森特挤了挤眼睛，然后忽然剧烈地咳嗽起来，浑身不停颤抖。

痛苦荆棘的锋刃在灯火中闪着寒光，列格赛斯隐约可以听到上面传来的惨叫，那声音更是激起了他的杀意。文森特退后一步，挥手扔出冰棘，然而因为大蒜过敏的缘故，他的手抖得太凶，一下子打偏了。

下一秒，列格塞斯的刀刃已经插入了文森特的咽喉里。生命结束的一刻，吸血鬼的獠牙凸显出来，被他口中喷出的鲜血染红。

来到上层，列格赛斯很轻易地发现了变成一滩灵外质的拉斐欧和一旁受伤的奥奇瓦——她抱着弟弟的尸体，挣扎着向列格赛斯求助。

“泰纳瓦……他还有希望，快救救他！”

列格赛斯一声不响地蹲下来，把痛苦荆棘插入了奥奇瓦的胸口。这一刀没有马上毙命，还给她留出了问出一句“为什么”的时间。

然而没有更多的时间让她听到答复了。

亚龙人双胞胎余温尚存的尸体依偎在一起，列格赛斯没有去动他们，站起身，从井口的通道离开了圣所，去寻找他的最后一个目标。

 


	10. Chapter 10

从来没有觉得杀人可以是这样一件恶心的事，和罪恶感无关，只是烦闷和恶心，仿佛勉强去吃一样自己不想吃的东西，全都塞到口里，很勉强地咽下那个滋味。

列格赛斯擦着带血的刀刃，看看地上泰兰卓尔的尸体，用力抚了抚自己的胸口，仿佛要把什么东西从食道里面顺下去。

以木精灵的习俗来看，似乎应该把她的尸体——至少是一部分——吃掉才能带给她安眠。列格赛斯有点犹豫，他上一次吃尸体是很早之前的事情了，当时他在艾仁希亚，还没有跟毒贩子混在一起。那死者他们小团体中的一个值得敬佩的人，大家以分食其肉的方式来致以尊敬。当时的列格赛斯默默地吃了一块肉，算是入乡随俗。对他来说人肉或者精灵的肉和其他动物并无什么本质区别，但此时此刻看着面前的同族姐妹，他十分没有胃口。毕竟是在赛洛迪尔长大的人，对那种怪诞的习俗他并没有什么认可度。

最终他还是埋葬了她的尸体，在夏丁赫尔城外的荒野里面。繁盛的野花一丛一丛地开着。待到明年的春季，她的尸体就是新生的花草的食物。想到这里，列格赛斯似乎稍微明白了一点瓦伦森林吃尸体的习俗的真意。

在河边洗掉不小心沾在身上的血迹，列格赛斯拎着湿衣服，光着脊梁上了岸。东边的天空似乎若有似无地泛起了鱼肚白——黎明就要到来了。空气里有点冷意，不过他并不介意，只是抬起头，无意识地四下望了几眼。

现在所有的目标都已经被消灭了，所有的，圣所里的兄弟姐妹。这是怎样的一个夜晚——在这一夜里，他亲手把那些开始被自己当做家人的人们送入了虚空。他并不感到悲伤，但是却有一种更加沉重的感情压在心里。东方的天空似乎逐渐开始浮现出艳红的朝霞，但那美景在列格赛斯的眼中，却是夜空遗留给黎明的新鲜血色。

接下来他应该去法伦加特堡垒向路西恩汇报，并且接受接下来的任务。

路西恩……

不知道为什么现在想到他，列格赛斯有些烦闷。本来一心盼着完成任务以后能够见他，但是当自己真的亲手杀光圣所的兄弟姐妹，他却反而有一点想要远离路西恩。

列格赛斯对着空气挥动了几下匕首，此时此刻他的脑子里想着路西恩，于是眼前便仿佛出现了幻觉一样，一个诡异的景象呈现了出来——他把自己的匕首刺入路西恩的身体，带出血花，然后再愉快地换个地方刺进去。他的肉体和其他的猎物的肉体并没什么不同，刺进去是同样的手感，但是带来的愉悦却是无可比拟的。

他的爱意总是伴随着杀意出现，这是他遇到路西恩以后才意识到的。就像上次他用匕首在路西恩身上留下伤口那次，他真的有种冲动，径直把匕首刺下去，刺入他柔软心脏的深处。

因为这样的念头，列格赛斯又跳下河里。裤子都湿了，不过他懒得去管，捧起冰凉的河水冲了冲脸。

 

接下来的几天里他都在花天酒地，喝的醉醺醺地，然后去赌博。如果赢了自然是好，输了的话，就去偷点钱来继续玩。手法的生疏并未给他带来困扰，虽然有一次差点被人抓到，但他还是顺利抵逃脱了。

这样玩了几天以后，他忽然觉得很烦闷，决定去法伦加特堡垒找路西恩。从桥头旅馆，趁着暮色出发，就在距离法伦加特城堡不远的地方，他开始觉得有些不对劲。似乎有个影子总是在附近晃悠，直觉告诉他，自己被人跟踪了。

他迅速停下来，使用了一个变色龙法术，然后在石墙后面隐匿了身形。然而四周观察了一圈，并未发现跟踪者的痕迹。

在附近找了足足有二十分钟，列格赛斯终于在一团灌木丛背后找到一个帝国人——不过这人看起来不大像是个跟踪者，因为他满嘴酒气，脸颊通红，脚边还扔着个赛洛迪尔白兰地酒瓶子，斜靠着大树不停捶胸口，看起来挺难受的样子。

听到列格赛斯靠近，他转过身来——这家伙虽然是个男人，但是面相很媚，眼角都往上微微勾着。

“你怎么在这里？”列格赛斯皱着眉头快速问道，“我好像不久前见过你，在夏丁赫尔桥头旅馆。”

“什么？桥头旅馆？你认错人了吧……我从天还没黑的时候就在这里睡到现在……”对方口齿不清地说道，晃悠悠凑了上来，“……不过，我确实认识你，虽然我不知道你的名字，但是我可不会忘了地下赌场里……嗝儿……有个运气超好的波斯莫，经常赢了钱带男人回家……不过那似乎是几个月以前的事情了。”他说着眯起眼睛，“怎么，最近你都不需要男人了？”

说着那家伙凑上来，一把抓住列格赛斯的手，另一只手在他的腿上乱摸。列格赛斯看了看这个醉鬼，一把揽过他的脖子，伸手去扯他的衬衫。已经很长时间没有和人上床了，虽然自从和路西恩在一起以后，他就不再去主动找一夜情。但列格赛斯从来不会放过送上门的美味。

“急什么……”对方的酒气喷在他脸上，“就……就在这？”

“不然呢？”

“回夏丁赫尔。我在那里有点有趣的药水，能让人欲仙欲死……你要不要试试看？”那帝国人弯着脖子，用脸在列格赛斯胸口蹭来蹭去。

列格赛斯哼了一声：“先来一次再说。”

接着他一把扯去那人的裤子，随便吐了两口唾沫抹在自己硬挺的下部，便毫不给那人喘息之机，直接戳了进去。

他很清醒，一整天一点酒都没喝，但是现在的他又仿佛一个酩酊醉汉，被酒劲冲了头一样毫无章法地猛戳猛干。

扶着树干的男人发出凄厉的叫声来，手指把树皮抓的咯咯作响。

“唔……轻点，你这粗人……”

列格赛斯没回答他，只是在他的屁股上拍了一下。对方痛苦地呻吟起来，只是痛苦，没有任何除了痛苦以外的愉悦。他忽然觉得有点索然无味，只想赶紧做完这一次就抬腿走人。

忽然不远处的路上响起一阵脚步声，声音不大，伴随着草被踩踏的细碎响声。列格赛斯停了停，把头扭向了那个方向。

“怎么回事？”

“没什么。”列格赛斯摇摇头，把扬起来的那张谄媚的脸按了下去，“还没完呢。”

说着他又快速抽送起来。

然而这种事情就和谋杀一样，也是看心情的——只是为了完成任务的杀手迟早会被自己的任务毁掉，只有享受杀戮的人才会制造出完美的谋杀。性事也是一样。

他没能完成这个任务，下面那家伙一点点松懈下来，最后彻底开始罢工。列格赛斯骂了一句，退了出来。

“嘿，难怪你总换男人。”下面那人不阴不阳地说了这么一句，虽然他的腿都软了。

列格赛斯的匕首下一秒已经顶在那家伙半挺立的阴茎上了。

“虽然你要不要这玩意没什么区别，但你肯定不想让我动刀子。”

“别……别这样，我只是开个玩笑。咳……我知道这玩笑太过分了，我道歉。”对方的脸色吓得苍白，“别动手……”

列格赛斯提起裤子，系上裤带，冲地上啐了一口。

“这种事，谁都免不了对不？上次我遇到一个大美人，可惜我那天喝多了……小家伙就不配合我，你明白的。”

“别废话。”列格赛斯冷冷说道，然后理都不理那个站都站不稳的男人，抬腿走向法伦加特堡垒的方向。

 

让列格赛斯出乎意料的是，路西恩不在。秘密入口上着锁，从另一边进去也不见人影。他垂头丧气地回到了夏丁赫尔，转悠了几圈，发现自己居然鬼使神差地站在了废弃房屋的后院的井边。

他看着那井口的铁门发愣。圣所……现在已经成了坟墓的圣所，黑漆漆的井口里仿佛有一只无形的手，扼着他的咽喉，把他拖下去……

一直拖下去。

他打开了井口，缓缓沿着梯子爬了下去。

出乎他意料的是，圣所里面还有灯火——他以为自己这么多天没有回来，所有的灯油都该烧完了。然而大厅中仍旧亮着灯，还有衣料摩擦地面的声音，和脚步声一并传来。列格赛斯一愣，下意识地摘下弓箭，蹲下身来。接下来，他看到了大厅里面的场景——

一个穿着黑暗之手长袍，却没有戴着罩帽的人，在把所有的尸体一具一具拖到大厅中央来。

列格赛斯呆立在原地，他看着那个步履缓慢的人影，从没有灯光的走廊的黑暗里一点点淡入他的视线，直到他一点点看清那人的背上趴着文森特的尸体，看到那张熟悉的脸上，有着他并不熟悉的表情。

这是他第一次看到流泪的路西恩，有点意料之外。他慢慢走上前去，看着路西恩把文森特的尸体摆在奥奇瓦的尸体旁边，接着又低头吻了吻吸血鬼苍白瘦长的手指。

他把手搭在路西恩肩膀上，这时候的路西恩已经站起身来了，却没有看向他。

“泰兰卓尔埋在郊外。”列格赛斯轻声说。

路西恩点点头，双手握在胸前，低头沉默了许久。

死一般的寂静，在这带来死亡并且贮存死亡的秘密之地弥漫。两位西帝斯的使者，默然相对到和生命一般漫长的时间。

忽然路西恩抓住了列格赛斯的肩膀，整个身子贴了上去。他抱住他，疯狂地亲吻，胳膊用力到要把列格赛斯的骨头挤碎一般。

列格赛斯推开他，然后扯下他本来就没有系紧扣子的长袍，上前一步把他推到椅子上。

路西恩的长袍下没有别的衣服，甚至内裤都没有。列格赛斯看到路西恩的臀部红了一片，甚至有一点隐约的紫痕，腿上有绳子捆过的痕迹。他一把摸上后穴的入口，却发现那里堵着铜制的道具；整个金属摸起来都是温热的，看起来插在里面时间不短了。

列格赛斯张了张口想问什么，但还是没有出声，只是拔出铜阴茎，把自己的性器埋入路西恩的身体里，让肉壁摩擦着他渴求抚慰的器官。

路西恩哽咽了一声，跪在椅子上，摆动着腰肢配合他的侵入。

他们不说话，路西恩甚至不发出更多的呻吟声。除了不断碰撞和摩擦的水声以外，一切都是静的。列格赛斯用手捧住路西恩的脸颊，让他转过头来，却发现他一直流着眼泪。

本来粗暴猛烈的动作慢慢地缓慢下来，列格赛斯吻着路西恩被眼泪打湿的嘴唇。路西恩从喉咙里挤出一些声音来。

“像刚才那样……”

列格赛斯很干脆地摇了摇头，伸手轻轻握住路西恩勃起的阴茎，揉搓起来。他的动作也放缓了许多，但是每一下都直入最深之处。

“给我……多一些……”

“别这样，放松点。”

“列格赛斯，按我说的做。”

列格赛斯吻住那双唇，让他说不出话来。他们的背后躺着兄弟姐妹们沉默的尸身，列格赛斯甚至不想回头去看，他定定地盯着路西恩被泪水打湿的脖颈。他觉得这一切有点不真实。

终于释放在久违的身体内，列格赛斯满意地松了口气，随意找了个地方擦了擦手上沾着的路西恩的精液。路西恩气喘吁吁地趴在椅背上，慢慢滑下身子，坐在椅子上，苦闷地捂住脸。他已经不哭了，但是眼睛还肿着。

“没想到你会这样。”列格赛斯轻轻环住他的肩膀，在他旁边半跪下来。

“你不该来的。”

“我不来，你接下来打算怎么办，对着这一堆尸体自慰么？”

路西恩苦涩地咧了咧嘴，轻轻摇摇头。

“你居然对自己下这么重的手。”列格赛斯摸着他腿上略有淤青的捆痕说，“这样会让你舒服一些么？”

“疼痛会的。”

“这没意思，路西恩。”

“我向来喜欢这样的性事，你知道。”

“这不一样。”

“没什么不一样，我自己，或者别人，或者你，只要有人给我这样的性，都是一样的。”

列格赛斯哼了一声，露出一个不屑的表情来。

“你这次在用疼痛惩罚自己，如同你为死亡而流泪。”

路西恩不做声了，一声不响地用黑袍子裹起自己的身体。也许是因为地下的潮湿寒意，他有点微微地在发抖。

“如果不是你突然出现，我大概没勇气见你。”路西恩说，“我这几天都不在法伦加特堡垒。”

“我也因为这个耽搁了几天。抱歉。”

“我能想象……其实，我已经开始怀疑我是不是错了。”

“什么？”

“我不该派你去，我是说也许……我应该亲自下手。”

“别说那些，没用的。”

列格赛斯说着拉着路西恩站起来。他们走入休息室里，列格赛斯扯下路西恩的长袍，把它扔到一边。

他们亲吻，互相抚摸，路西恩躺在列格赛斯的床上，分开自己的双腿。列格赛斯的下体挺立着。那个野外的醉汉说的没错，那种不快的事情以前也不止一次发生过。但对路西恩从来没有。即使是在这样诡异的场合下，列格赛斯仍旧会对这具并不年轻的躯体着迷。

他们没有使用道具，甚至没有和以前一样使用暴力作为调剂，只是普通的性爱，一次结束了就为下一次做准备，一直到两人都累的没力气爬起来，也仍旧和对方纠缠着。

空气里弥漫着汗水和精液的味道，还有死亡的气息。列格赛斯把路西恩拥在怀里，两人挤在一张窄窄的床上，沉沉地睡去。

第二天列格赛斯醒来的时候，发现路西恩已经离开了，大厅中央的尸体也都不见了。不过列格赛斯并不关心那些尸体或者路西恩的去向，他一个人找到所剩无几的，并不大新鲜了的食物，随便吃了几口，然后才后知后觉地在床头看到了路西恩留给他的信件。

信里说的是，接下来因为种种考虑，路西恩决定暂时不跟列格赛斯直接见面。一切任务都通过死亡密令来传达，第一个死亡密令的地址在英雄山的一个挖空的石头里。路西恩还在信里告诉他，他把自己一直以来骑着的那匹影魇留给了列格赛斯，这匹马是黑暗兄弟会的一员，不知道已经传了多少代，希望他好好利用。

如同交代公务一样的语气，和路西恩平时的态度一样，冷淡而专业。列格赛斯读完了信，随手扔到了火堆里去。对黑暗之手的安排，黑暗兄弟会神秘的成员构成，和森严的等级划分，一向都是他所不在意的。然而从未像今天一样，这一切让他觉得困扰和不快。

在夏丁赫尔城外的马厩里面，他看到了那匹黑色的马，就是上次路西恩来见他的时候骑的那一匹，通身黑色，眼睛血红，仿佛从湮灭地狱里面脱身而出的生灵。列格赛斯不喜欢骑马，但是这一匹让他忍不住想要试试看。

英雄山并不算远，影魇的脚力也十分可靠，过不了多久，列格赛斯就找到了那块石头。杀死一个巫妖，看起来并不是什么麻烦的事情。仍旧是简短的交代，直接的任务，没有任何解释，也没有多余的话。列格赛斯对着山林里的雾气耸了耸肩，拍拍身后的影魇。

“你跟路西恩很熟吧？他到底是个怎样的人呢？”他犯傻一样轻轻问道，问完了以后自己嗤笑了一声，翻身上了马。

黑色的骏马没有，也不会回答他，只是静静地驮着他，走向那陌生的目的地。

 

屋子里的灯光明亮，把每个人惊恐的神色都照得一清二楚，躲在角落里的一个布莱顿男人更是瑟瑟发抖个不停，卫兵问什么都只是摇头，那表情几乎要哭出来一样。卫兵盘问了他几句，就走向下一个人了。

地上的尸体仍旧蒙着白布，旁边是打翻的盘碟，还有半杯毒酒。卫兵们把所有的客人都关在房间里，一个个审问了很久，却没有得到一点信息。

“让我走吧！”被询问了半天却只会重复“不知道”的布莱顿人终于哭了出来，“让我走吧，我害怕跟死人呆在一起！”

他这么一嚷，有几位贵族也开始抹眼泪，怨天尤人起来。最后死者的妻子开始焦躁起来，说自己这就要去找女公爵说个清楚。

“你的丈夫的事情我很难过。”那个第一个哭出来的布莱顿人擦着眼泪说，“但请你务必对女公爵说，这样让大家慌乱并且咒骂，对你的丈夫也是不敬的。”

“是的……我也不想这样，我明白，先生。”她擦了擦眼睛，“但如果放走了真正的凶手……”

“不，我真的不是要这样，尊敬的夫人。”布莱顿人鞠了个躬，“我真的只是害怕，并且悲伤。我只是想出去透透气。如果不能离开的话，我是否有此荣幸，陪夫人穿过院子，去面见女公爵讨论这件事呢？”

可怜的寡妇点了点头，和这个看起来胆小而又礼貌的人一起离开了房间。

二十分钟后，那布莱顿人从院墙的角落里翻身而出，把那女人的尸体留在了院中。女公爵和其他贵族永远不会知道，他们尊贵的客人中的一个已经被黑暗兄弟会的人掉了包，只有那些冷酷无情的职业杀手，才会在这样重要的宴会中，在卫兵的眼皮底下，杀死一堆贵族夫妇并全身而退。

等在院墙外的一个黑影招了招手，两人一同钻进一栋民房。等到卫兵宣布全城戒严的时候，他们早已钻进了逃离安维尔的密道。

火把的光线摇曳，马休一边脱去伪装的华服，一边还不忘记嘲笑那些无知无觉配合他做戏的贵族们。另外一个人看着他，只是偶尔点头应声，似乎十分心不在焉。

“那个笨女人，她一点都没有怀疑我，居然就跟我走到那边去了……”

“是啊……”

“拉查昂斯先生，你最近好像一直都不在状态？”

“抱歉我下毒的时候差点失手，还让你帮我掩饰。”路西恩回答道，“我最近有些不舒服而已。”

“如果身体不好的话就别勉强了，至少你的灭口者还可以完成一些任务。这样比我好多了……”马休苦笑了一下，“我只剩下自己了。”

两个失去了圣所的代言者，也只能如此互相照应。这一切对路西恩来说已经如同屈辱，他无论如何也不肯让列格赛斯来独自完成所有的任务。然而他心知肚明，自己最近的状态简直糟糕透顶，如果再这样勉强下去，迟早会失手丢了性命。

“抱歉我问得太多，但是……你其实是在介意夏丁赫尔圣所的事情对么？”

路西恩抬起头来，看着举着火把的马休。

“是的。我不会瞒着你，你可能比我还清楚那种感受。”

“我当然能够，我真为你感到难过。”马休垂下头，沮丧地说，“我不知道……不知道该说什么才好。若不是我也失去过圣所里的兄弟姐妹，大概我很难体会你现在的心情。但是如果因为这样你就勉强自己继续执行合约，我担心……”

“只有这样我才能够安心。”路西恩轻轻说。

“你没有什么不可以安心的事情，拉查昂斯先生。”

“我违背了五大规则之一——我知道你要劝我说这不是我的错，而是大家的决定，但是，我居然曾有那么一瞬，对西帝斯，对不洁之母的虔信心生动摇。这让我十分困扰。”

“我不懂。”

路西恩沉默了片刻，却终究没有对马休说什么，只是点亮手里的火把，慢慢地走向密道的深处。

“如果你不想说的话我也不问了。只是，如果有什么可以代劳之处请务必告诉我，我愿意帮忙。”马休追上去，诚恳地说道。

“谢谢。”路西恩点点头，脸上的表情丝毫没有变化。他刚刚收到消息，列格赛斯已经完成了第一个任务，杀死了那个巫妖。现在他的恋人八成已经走在去取报酬和下一个命令的路上，看起来他也得赶紧安排好下一个死亡密令才行。

“接下来你要去哪里？”马休问道，“我打算找个地方歇歇脚，哪里都好。如果不介意的话我们可以一起走……哦，是说，你的影魇也送给那个木精灵了对么？”

路西恩点点头。

“他真是个有进取心的杀手，从来没有人这么卖力气地一个接一个地完成任务。”

“是啊……不过还是不如你当初有进取心。”

“你可真是夸奖了。”马休微微鞠了个躬，“我……很享受杀戮，为兄弟会服务，是我的荣幸。”

路西恩转回头去，看了看马休脸上自豪的笑容，和握紧匕首的手，赞许地笑了笑。

“如果接下来有代言者身遭不测，我想接替者非你莫属。”

“不要说这么不幸的话吧，拉查昂斯先生，兄弟会已经经历了太多的事情。我想接下来会没事的。”

“但愿吧。”路西恩叹了口气，“我要赶紧去斯肯格拉德，你可以跟我一起来，如果顺路的话。”

“这就动身吗？真是的，就算有人帮忙，也不轻松啊。”马休笑道，“我刚刚想了一下，我手头的合约不多了，所以我们就在这里分开吧。我先去找聆听者接受更多的任务，顺便问问他，还有没有有潜力的新人可以让我去……哦，抱歉，如果有的话，也得让你先吸纳他们。我会让你知道消息的。”

“不……如果有的话，你先去吧。”路西恩转过身，继续走向山洞的漆黑当中。火把光线摇曳飘渺，很快便被山洞那湿漉漉的暗意所笼罩，消失在了马休意味深长的视线里。


	11. Chapter 11

无月之夜，仅有两点星光，被淡淡的薄云挡住，随即又显露出来。然而这点细碎的光线完全不足以揭露隐藏在黑暗中的黑色身影。它完美地隐匿在斯肯格拉德城堡的庭院里，悄无声息地看着另一个黑色的身影出现在井边，不久之后又静静离去。而躲藏在阴影里的那个身影就这样一动不动地停在那里，仿佛一尊被泼了墨的雕像，即使他所凝视的人早已消失多时，直到最后一点星光都被乌云遮住，他才轻轻挪动了脚步。

就要下雨了，得赶紧做完要做的事情才行。

他打开了井口，找到一块松动的砖石，灵巧的手指绕过装金币的口袋，摸出一旁的纸条，然后喝下一瓶夜视药水。

“路西恩·拉查昂斯。”他用只有自己能听见的声音低声说道，“你会喜欢接下来发生的事情的。”

他揉了那张死亡密令，捏在手里。从口袋里拿出一个极为相似的纸卷，小心地放了进去。

“我喜欢杀人，我更喜欢……看着别人被杀。”

他轻轻笑起来，放出一个火焰之触，那小小的纸团在他手心里燃烧起来。微弱的火光映照在他的脸上——那张人畜无害的，看起来胆怯而拘束的布莱顿男人的脸。

“好了，我还得去找个人。路西恩，我们不久之后见。”

火光彻底消失了，雨水淅沥沥地洒下来，润湿了整个西部莽原。

第二天的夜里，同样的黑色的身影出现在了夏丁赫尔的地下交易区的一个暗门后面，等着他的是一个矮小而满脸媚相的帝国人。

“诺瓦先生，你终于来了。”对方站起来，“你要是再不来，我都想自己去找你了。”

“你可找不到我，甜心。”被叫做诺瓦的黑衣男人从喉咙里发出咯咯的笑声，“打探到了？”他说着晃了晃手里的钱袋子，钱币哗啦哗啦地响了一通。

“哈，可算等到了。”那男人迫不及待地去拿钱包，黑衣人刷地把钱包揣进怀里。

“别急，先给我消息。”

“你干嘛这么不信任我？为了你的情报，我可差点就丢了命呢。”男人展开了手里的纸卷，晃了晃——上面是空白的。不过这套把戏大家都明白，这纸条要用药水处理才能看到字迹。

黑衣人一皱眉，“你被发现了？”

“不算。”

“什么叫不算？”

帝国人嘿嘿笑了笑，“我跟他有过‘亲密接触’，可那家伙没怀疑我在跟踪。”

“你就这么自信？”

“随你信不信。我可清楚得很，我得到的信息，比你手里那个钱包重要多了。”

“好吧，一手交钱一手交货。”

“等下。”对方摇了摇头，“这卷纸你可以先拿去，药水要等你跟我一起出去我才能给你。我身上有好几瓶药水，只有一个是真的，其余的都能瞬间毁了那些宝贵的信息。你可不想冒险对吧？”

“干嘛这么防备我？我看起来像是赖账的人么？”

“赖账？别装蒜了，你才不缺钱，你缺的是命。”他挤了挤眼睛，“你是个杀手，不是么？”

“被你看出来了。”黑衣人点点头，“很少有人看得出来我的身份。他们就算怀疑我，最多不过以为我是个小贼。”

“既然这样就当着明人不说暗话，我怕你杀我灭口。外面有的是非法交易，但是可没人杀人。”

黑衣人笑了笑：“我不会杀你，而且我还会继续找你做事，报酬会比这次多，多很多。你干么？”

“我考虑一下。不过这次，先出去再说。”

二十分钟后，那个帝国人揣着沉甸甸的钱包挤进了人群，只剩下黑衣男人一个人回到了暗门背后，细细地阅读着纸条上慢慢显现的信息。读着读着，他的嘴角露出一抹笑意。

“就是这里了。完美……太完美了……”他说着仰起头，看向黑漆漆的顶棚，然后慢慢阖上双眼，“妈妈，让你等太久了。很快，很快我就能做到这一切。再没有比他的鲜血更好的祭品给你了……妈妈，你高兴么？”

一阵怪异的笑声从他的喉咙里挤出来，暗门吱呀呀地响了几声，仿佛冥冥中有人在回应他的自语。

 

列格赛斯离开了水淹矿洞，在门口找了块石头坐了下来。这家伙有点厉害，居然给了他没能躲开的狠狠两刀，虽然不是什么重伤，也流了不少血。他用止血药涂了涂，疼得直吸溜嘴。

德拉柯尼斯一家人的灵魂，还有这个叫做莎莉兹的亚龙人，已经都进献给西帝斯作为祭品。然而他并不感到骄傲，反而觉得有些空虚和麻木。大概是已经完成了太多的合约，而且从未失败，所以有些厌倦，或者……更明显的，他有些不耐烦了。

不管是有意还是无意，每完成两三个任务，他都有机会见一次路西恩，和他上床，聊天，喝酒，或者什么都不做。但是不管怎样的相处方式，都会让列格赛斯感到满足。现在回想起来，他就是因为这个理由，才会如此积极地去履行合约——他总觉得，路西恩的出现，是对自己努力工作的嘉奖。

然而现在他觉得自己也许想错了，路西恩只是在他想要出现的时候出现，在他不高兴的时候就会远离自己。也许他有别的情人，也许他有更多的工作，但不管是哪一样，都比自己重要得多。

列格赛斯简直要开始嘲笑自己了，居然如此斤斤计较，胡思乱想。不过他抑制不住地开始考虑，如果自己很久没有履行下一个合约，是不是路西恩会亲自出现督促他快点开始。

然而圣所里路西恩流泪的样子，时常在他眼前挥之不去。那些并排躺在大厅里的冰冷尸体和哭泣的路西恩，仿佛沉重的石头，一个个压在他的肩膀上。他从未想过自己会如此在意什么东西，那些莫名的沉重的感觉，让他想要去完成更多的合约，仿佛这样就能把自己从那烦扰中释放。

大概这荣耀西帝斯的行为，也能够把路西恩从他的痛苦中解脱，这样总有一天，他会愿意来见自己的。

列格赛斯走向影魇，拍拍它的脖子。

“我们走，去红环路找那座废弃的旧桥。”

从桥下找到了死亡密令，列格赛斯把它读了两遍，和上次一样，仍旧觉得这密令有点奇怪。

之前的任务，不管是文森特，奥奇瓦还是路西恩给他的，都丝毫不会提到目标被人仇恨的缘故，以及委托人的信息。但上一次，以及这一次，每个目标的身份和他们所做的事情都被一清二楚地写在上面了，比如莎莉兹谋杀了一家人的行为，还有杰‘伽斯塔的悔婚。而且这两封密令的语气都有些兴奋，看起来，路西恩十分期待任务完成。记忆中除了在圣所的那一次收尸，其他的时候他的情绪都很平静，看起来，这两个合约对与路西恩来说，是十分重要了。

被自己的猜测激励过后，列格赛斯从河里上了岸，拍拍身上的水。也许……也许完成这个任务，或者下一个，路西恩就会愿意来见他了。

再次连夜行路，来到布鲁玛，列格赛斯觉得疲惫的要命。杰瑞尔山地本来就接近天际，气候寒冷，布鲁玛又在半山腰上，除了夏季那么一小阵，其余的时候都是霜雪覆盖，又干又冷。每到这时候他都会怀念艾仁希亚的温暖潮湿气候。毕竟是波斯莫，仿佛天生就亲近温暖的环境，厌恶寒冷和冰雪。

列格赛斯裹上了一件毛皮衣服，才觉得稍微暖了点。想到这一次他要杀的是个虎人，他决定试试看能不能把对方的皮剥下来做个斗篷。

那家伙的房子不难找，睡了一觉起来的列格赛斯随便打听了几个人，就找到了目标的住所。路西恩的密令里面提到，他是个拳击大师，徒手就能要人的命。列格赛斯把弓箭在手里掂了掂，潜入房子的时候还特意查看了门的位置。他知道在窄小的空间里，自己没什么优势，如果能跑到街上，大概就能杀了那家伙——谢天谢地，对方太过自信，贿赂了守卫不要管他们的战斗。这样事情就更容易了。

虎人躲在他的地下室里。列格赛斯摸到椅子后头，给了他一箭，然后迅速地爬上一楼。很快对方就追了出来，暴怒不已。

“居然有人刺杀我！真是活腻了！”

虎人咆哮着追逐而来，列格赛斯迅速推开门冲到街上。行人看到他们纷纷躲避，列格赛斯扒着窗户跳上了一个阳台，往下射了几箭。没想到那虎人的杂技功夫也不错，虽然受了伤，也跳了上来，狠狠给了列格赛斯一爪子。

“去见西帝斯吧！”

自己的血溅到了杰‘伽斯塔的胸口上。只是一爪而已，力量大得几乎把列格赛斯从阳台上打下去。他一个趔趄，赶紧扶了一下墙壁保持平衡，忍着疼痛跳了下去，张弓又是一箭。

虎人被射中了一只眼，发出凄厉的吼叫。列格赛斯不肯放过这个机会，又补了一次进攻。这一次稍微有些打偏，只是射在了对方的肩膀上。虎人已经跃到他近前，又狠狠一爪子砸下来。

列格赛斯用左臂搪了一下，他的格挡能力还算可以，勉强挡开了这一拳；可是还没来得及后退，对方又是一爪跟上，在他的手臂上留了一道血痕。列格赛斯知道这样下去对自己没有任何好处，索性扔下弓箭，拔出哀伤匕首，扑了上去。

不知道为什么，他拔出匕首的那一瞬间，虎人微微愣了一下。

“这是……”

列格赛斯没有让他说下去，而是抓住了这个机会，一刀刺进了对方的胸膛。虎人恶狠狠地用尽最后的力气又补了一拳，列格赛斯躲都没躲，又一刀刺了下去，割断了杰’伽斯塔的咽喉。

虎人的尸体终于倒在血泊里。列格赛斯晃了两晃才稳定住身体，连地上的弓箭都不记得去捡，穿过惊愕的人群，头也不回地跑进杰瑞尔山脉的茫茫森林当中。

鬼使神差一般地，他逃了一阵子后，惊觉面前就是苹果堡庄园——德拉柯尼斯一家的宅院，他试探着推开门，似乎没有人在；但是很显然，这里并不是因为他们的死，就无人拜访了——院子里多出了五个新坟，其中一个墓碑旁边放着一把剑。

无端地，列格赛斯想起战斗中杰’伽斯塔那句“去见西帝斯吧”，猛地愣了一下，直觉哪里不对，却又说不出来；他的目光直直地凝视在那五个墓碑上，心理却在想着刚刚的战斗。这一刹那五个并排的墓碑立在黄昏余晖中的景象瞬间化为五根钢针，莫名地在列格赛斯心口刺了一下。他从未体会过这种感觉，而且也不知道为什么自己会有这种感觉。

好奇心的促使下，他走向了那些墓碑。天色已晚，上面的墓志铭看不大清楚，他弯下腰想去看仔细，忽然一阵寒冷让他打了个哆嗦。

紧接着是一阵剧烈的痛楚，他往后跳了一步，发现面前出现了一个鬼魂。看起来似乎是德拉柯尼斯家其中一个人的灵魂，充满怨气地，步步逼近自己。他的箭袋里有银质箭，但是因为失落了弓，没有办法攻击。他拔出痛苦荆棘，才意识到这把匕首的能量已经用完了。

列格赛斯从来没有这么后悔过自己对附魔物品和魔法的轻视，他凭着自己那点可怜的毁灭法术，和鬼魂周旋许久，才把它打成一滩灵外质。那鬼魂深刻的仇怨，此时正在他的伤口上隐隐作痛。直到放松下来，他才意识到汗水已经湿透了衣服；腿上没有一点力气，一屁股坐在苹果堡的门前，列格赛斯忽然感到了一阵深深的无力——没有来由的，失落和悲伤。

 

杰’伽斯塔的死讯很快就传到了黑暗之手的耳朵里。昂格利姆很快就安排了一次会面——虽然他们很久都没有例行会面，一直是死亡密令的方式传递信息，但是显然这一次无论如何都需要当面商谈这件事了。

昂格利姆带来了他的灭口者，阿尔瓦·乌瓦尼。那个黑暗精灵出现的时候就已经穿上了黑暗之手长袍和罩帽。很显然每个人都有自己的信息来源，所以当大家看到新的代言者的时候，谁都没有提出任何疑问。

路西恩是最后一个到场的，他一露面，就觉察到了屋里的诡异气氛——不如直接说，就是腾腾的杀气。他并非消息闭塞，对于布鲁玛发生的事情也有所耳闻，脸色差得很。

“路西恩。”刚一关上门，阿奎因就冷冷地叫了他一句，“我真没想到你还敢来。”

“请听我解释……”

“我知道你要说什么。”昂格利姆冷笑道，“你是不是说那个波斯莫才是真正的幕后凶手，是真正的叛徒？当初是谁跟我们解释，叛徒出现在他来之前，因此他肯定值得信任的？”

“这里面一定有什么误会！”路西恩争辩道，“现在还不能确定就是他。”

阿尔瓦马上开始反驳：“我亲自去调查的这件事，绝不会有错。如果你不信的话，看看这个。”

说着他把那一套弓箭放在桌上。路西恩有点犹豫，并没有上前查看，仍旧远远地站在门口。

“不敢过来吗？”昂格利姆质问道，“你的灭口者，他用的武器你该熟悉吧。”

“这样的精灵弓也不是稀有的武器，上面又没有他的名字或者记号……箭上面也没有……”路西恩凑近了几步，看了看桌上的弓箭，“我不能确定这就是他的。”

虽然这样说着，但他的语气十分不确定。虽然没有任何记号，但这把弓他却不会认错。那上面有过修补和一点焦黑的痕迹——他记得一清二楚，列格赛斯对他说过，那是在蓝湖庄园刺杀的时候，不小心被火烧到的。

“贝洛蒙特先生，你也说句话？”阿尔瓦说，“你见过那位波斯莫，关于他的外貌的信息也是你向我提供的。既然他不愿意承认，你也来做个证吧。”

一直一言不发的马休脸色铁青，此时此刻被点到名字，才撑着桌子站起身来。

“我不愿意相信这件事，但是……但是我觉得，布鲁玛那么多人都看到了，他们不会……不会全都记错或者描述错的。”

马休的声音很小，有点发抖。

“不，这事情肯定另有缘由！”

“哼，你这么回护他，看起来，肯定更要说自己同此事无关了。”昂格利姆冷嘲热讽地说。

“我的确与此事无关。我以夜母之名——”

“够了！不要再玷污夜母！”阿奎因愤怒地站起来。

马休抬起头，看向路西恩。

“我是个没用的人，我没有勇气和你为敌。但是我更不可能背叛夜母和西帝斯。这是很艰难的选择，可是我不能继续自欺欺人下去了，拉查昂斯先生。”

“连你都觉得是我在命令他杀死杰‘伽斯塔么？”路西恩绝望地后退了一步。

“也许……也许！我是说，也可能是、是他一个人做的，是他在出于某种目的，和黑暗兄弟会为敌……一切和你无关。”马休歇斯底里地叫道，“我宁愿是这样！”

昂格利姆摇了摇头：“即使是这样，他又是怎么知道杰’伽斯塔就是代言者之一呢？哦我差点忘了说，路西恩，你以为只有杰’伽斯塔这一件事吗？之前有一位灭口者死了，莎莉兹，在她自己藏身的矿洞里被人杀了。你以为这只是意外？还是帝国军团的阴谋？”

路西恩满头冷汗，身体紧紧靠在门上。

“她也是被你的灭口者杀死的！他知道，他知道我们每个人的名字！”昂格利姆咆哮道，“我们已经查出来了！你这个叛徒！”

“不……请等一下！”路西恩叫道，“我发誓我对此事一无所知，也许他在和之前那位真正的叛徒合作，无论如何，请给我一点时间，让我找到他……我会亲手完成裁决。”

没有人回答他，仍旧是充满敌意的注视。昂格利姆已经拉满了弓箭。路西恩知道多说无益，转身拉开门夺路而逃。屋子里的几个人都站起身来，追了出去。

 

潜行能力高超的路西恩很快甩脱了几个人的追捕，在这些人中他的潜行算是最好的了，当然也凭着几分运气，不然他也没办法摆脱四个顶级刺客的追杀。这个被收养者随意起的姓氏，拉查昂斯，是“幸运”的意思，他的运气一向不坏，这一次也一样。

躲了一阵子，确定他们都已经走掉了，路西恩才喘息着从窄小的石洞里面爬出来。头脑一片混乱，残存的理智催促他回到法伦加特堡垒——那里暂时还是安全的，没人知道他这个藏身处，他还可以有时间考虑接下来该怎么办。

幸好这里距离堡垒并不远，路西恩很快就来到密道的入口，顺着软梯爬了下去。

然而他的脚刚一落地，就察觉到事情不对。杀手的敏锐和本能让他迅速往后闪了一下，即使如此，从墙壁飞出来的铁矛也击中了他的侧腹。

路西恩呻吟了一声，不敢再动，生怕有别的机关。与此同时他看到了房间里面的三个人——阿奎因，阿尔瓦，还有一个矮小的帝国男人。他的心重重一沉——这家伙，他曾今见过一次。这么有特色的长相，只要看过一次就不会忘记，更何况他所看到的，是这个人被自己的恋人插入，在他身下呻吟。他离开法伦加特堡垒去圣所的路上，看到了和这个人发生关系的列格赛斯。不过他也只是看了看就离开了。当时他并不介意这件事，但现在这个人出现在堡垒里面，还带着黑暗之手的成员进入堡垒，显然是对于黑暗兄弟会的事情知道些什么。

是列格赛斯在背叛自己和黑暗兄弟会，这样的念头，让路西恩几乎无法思考。

“你的机关生效了。”阿尔瓦看了一眼那帝国人，“干得好！趁现在！”

火球飞向路西恩，阿尔瓦的刀也到了近前。路西恩拔出匕首格开攻击——他的格挡十分强大，直接弹开了阿尔瓦，此时此刻他也注意到了下一个机关，索性一缩身，重重地向那个帝国人刺去。对方往后一躲，他迅速跟上，不留丝毫空隙，把他推向另一个机关的触发点。

阿奎因的冰霜术打向他，寒冰如利刃般刺入手臂，路西恩呻吟了一声，不过动作没有间断。

那帝国人站立不稳，踩在了自己布置下的机关上，被铁矛穿透了胸膛。紧接着路西恩捡起床边的一把剑，掷向门边的阿尔瓦，趁他躲闪的时候夺门而出。

他知道，密道门口必然有人埋伏。法伦加特堡垒的地形他再熟悉不过，从正门逃跑也许反而有希望。

还好路上没有什么机关，看起来是疏于防范，一路捂着伤口挣扎来到入口，却发现马休守在那里。

“拉查昂斯先生。”马休冷冷地拔出，左手上已经聚集了霜雪。

“你……连你都不信任我？”路西恩抹了一把溅在脸上的血，做出防御的姿态。

“我刚才一直在帮你说话。我甚至没有告诉他们你和他的关系。”

“那么，现在你会放了我吗？”

“如果没有经历过安维尔的惨剧，我大概会的。但是现在……我宁可对不起你，也不能再犯同样的错误。”

路西恩绝望地退后一步，“宁可错杀，也不留任何疏漏吗？即使是我……”

“即使是你。”

马休的嘴角瞬间掠过仿佛满足的笑容一样的表情，那个表情让路西恩甚至有些恐惧——他从未在马休的脸上看到这样的表情，即使是他完成任务的时候也没有。下一秒，马休那张同以前一样看起来温顺的脸，略带悲伤地，贴到了自己面前，手里的匕首在他的脖子上留下一道血痕。

幸好路西恩躲得快，只是划伤了皮肤，没有伤到血管。

接下来马休刀刀狠毒，直逼要害，似乎丝毫没有心软的意思。这倒是路西恩预料之中的——再怎么说，他也是个刺客，而且是个优秀的刺客。

费了九牛二虎之力，路西恩才摆脱了马休，逃出了堡垒——如果不是因为马休是夏丁赫尔圣所里面训练出来的，路西恩对他的招数还有些了解的话，这一次大概就活不下去了。然而他身上也添了好几道伤口，为了不伤到马休，有几次进攻的机会都被他错过了。

他知道自己无论如何都不能再伤害任何兄弟姐妹。死在他手上的，还有因为他的原因而死的人，已经太多了。

用恢复系法术勉强止住血，以免其他人跟着血迹找上来。靠着对地形的熟悉，他很快找到了一处可以藏身的地方。浑身的痛楚和因为失血带来的寒冷让他不断发抖，气喘吁吁。刚才凭着一股冲劲逃到这里，此时此刻浑身都失去了力气。如果现在被人发现，恐怕除了等死以外，没有任何办法。

比起伤痛，更让他绝望的是列格赛斯的所作所为。背靠着石壁慢慢坐了下来，喉头和手指都在发抖。恨，后悔，绝望，或者只是淡淡的失落和悲伤。怀着无法分辨的错综感情，路西恩从口袋里摸出列格赛斯留给他的疗伤药，用尽全身的力气抛了出去。金属小盒砸在石壁上，淡红色的药膏飞溅了一地，有些像是掺了其他东西的血——混了精液，或是泪水。

 


	12. Chapter 12

哈维斯坦·白血死了，在格诺尔山峰的营地里熟睡时被人杀死，一刀割断喉咙，看起来手法娴熟，毫不拖泥带水。

路西恩是从一个眼线那里知道这些的。虽然他不该跟那些人直接接触，但是事到如今，已经没有黑暗兄弟会的成员愿意给他提供任何信息了。整个黑暗兄弟会都已经认定他是叛徒，四处在查找他的下落。黑暗之手提拔了另一位代言者，据说是一位叫做贝利萨瑞斯的人，他从未听过这个名字，此时此刻也不关心那人到底是谁的灭口者，或者是哪个圣所主人。

买到他想要的消息以后他立即逃之夭夭。他知道过不了多久，自己的行踪就会被汇报给昂格利姆。尽管身上有伤，他仍旧不敢在同一个地方停留超过一天以上，辗转于被地精和野兽占领的山洞，直到伤口恢复一些，他才敢离开山洞，去找自己放置死亡密令的地方。

斯肯格拉德城堡庭院里面的密令和金币被拿走了，但是接下来的一个死亡匿所里面的东西原封不动地放在那里，当他从那个挖空的树洞里找到自己放置的死亡密令和金币的时候，只觉得头疼得厉害。

列格赛斯完成了两个指定的任务，紧接着便无视了所有的命令，开始系统地谋杀黑暗之手的成员。

不管这一切是怎么发生的，路西恩切实地感到了背叛。他不是没有被背叛过，但这一次事情完全不一样。一开始和列格赛斯在一起他还只是出于对性需求的默契的赞许，但到了现在，这种感情已经和一开始的时候大不一样。他曾经失去过恋人，和喜欢的人分道扬镳，也曾遭人背叛差点丢了性命。但没有哪一次能带来如同列格赛斯的背叛给他这样的痛苦。

他愣愣地站在树下好久，直到一点细微的响动打断了他的沉思。

他迅速拔出匕首，闪身到大树的另一侧，背靠着树干，把目光投向声音传来的方向。

忽然正对着他的方向飞来一个火球，他侧身闪开，却还是被击中了手臂。旧伤还没有完全愈合，火的灼烧让他疼得一皱眉。他意识到这里也有人埋伏了。

没有丝毫犹豫的时间，又一个火球飞来。这一次有所准备的路西恩躲过了火球的进攻，闪身钻进了一旁的草丛里。

追杀他的人现了身，裹在一套黑色长袍里面，向他直直地走过来，身后还跟着另一个黑衣人。是阿奎因和她的灭口者。路西恩心里一沉，开始拼命思考如何脱身的对策。

那灭口者注意到了他的行踪，风一样扑上来，路西恩跃上一块石头，然后跳到旁边的一棵矮树上。阿奎因手里的火球紧跟而上。

“阿奎因，你就真的连一次解释的机会都不给我？”路西恩叫道。

“没什么可说的了，又一位灭口者死了，仍旧是他杀的。”

“这件事和我无关！”路西恩跳下来，试图把手里的死亡密令给她看，“他根本没有到这里来，也没有从我手里接受过任何命令！”

阿奎因仍旧是那张微笑的脸，轻轻摇了摇头，微笑中一抹杀意凛冽，手里的冰霜已经飞向了路西恩。

没有完全愈合的伤口经过激烈的打斗，开始隐隐作痛。路西恩只是勉强招架，不愿还击。然而他知道，拖得越久，对自己越不利。阿奎因是比他资格老很多的黑暗之手成员，甚至比昂格利姆更早加入。她看起来行事温和，但是一旦下定决心，就绝不会留半分情面。路西恩知道，她对夜母和西帝斯的虔诚并不逊于自己，而且比任何人都痛恨背叛，既然她不肯给自己解释的机会，那就一定会要他的命。

身上留下了几道伤口以后路西恩觉得不能再这样下去了，无论如何保命要紧。他找了个机会，重伤了那个灭口者，然后趁着阿奎因一时疏忽，夺路而逃。

他的匕首插入了那家伙的肋骨里面并且卡的很紧，因此不得不丢弃。这真是个致命的错误，像他这样的杀手不该犯这样的错误。还好他的行囊里还有备用的短剑，不至于无法防身。

他知道阿奎因的灭口者多半是活不了多久了。又一个死在自己手下的兄弟。他已经不想去计算到底有多少人被自己错杀或者被迫杀死，包括夏丁赫尔圣所里面的那些人。第一次觉得自己如此希望远离死亡，不是违背了五大原则的愧疚，而是真心实意地感到疲惫。

那天在夏丁赫尔，列格赛斯跟他开玩笑的场景还历历在目，那时候他以为“万一我是叛徒”的确只不过是一句玩笑而已。

但他的回答不是玩笑，不但不是，而且严肃的很。他知道现在自己能做的也只有和自己说过的一样，杀死列格赛斯，然后再用死亡洗清自己的一切过错。

这样想的时候，他就已经认定了列格赛斯是叛徒——至少是叛徒的同党。接下来他还会对黑暗之手的成员下手，也许是马休，也许是阿奎因，不过他猜不到，一点都猜不到。他这时候才悲哀地发现，那个他深切地爱过，如今也在深切地恨着的人，自己其实对他的想法一无所知。

“夜母啊……”

他对着夜空长叹了口气，想要祈祷些什么，却发现自己脑子里一片空白。

而不久之后的夜空，即将要被另一位代言者的鲜血所染红。这对这一切，夜母只是沉默着。

 

列格赛斯此时此刻正潜伏在利雅文，在一所房子附近的街道上来回溜达，不时地看看逐渐走散的人群。再过一会，街上就没什么人了，只要避开守卫，就可以潜入房子里面，然后找到自己的目标——哦对了，他还没回来，正是下好圈套的好时候。

这一次的目标一个叫做阿尔瓦的黑暗精灵，他有特殊的蜂蜜过敏症，只要在他的酒里面加上一点蜂蜜，那家伙就会浑身瘫痪。

之前看到这些描述的时候列格赛斯想到了另一个人——吸血鬼文森特，和他的大蒜过敏症。文森特满脸惊恐地死在他的刀下的时候他觉得有些伤心，也有些愉快。但是现在他再想起当时的情形，只觉得很烦躁，因为浮现在脑海里的，还有路西恩在他的尸体上的轻吻。

这些烦躁的记忆让列格赛斯情不自禁地摇了摇头，仿佛要甩开那些念头似的。

他拼命地完成任务，仍旧抱着只要完成了足够多的合约，路西恩就会出现的想法。他笃信路西恩仍旧未能从夏丁赫尔圣所的惨剧中恢复，但是荣耀西帝斯的行为却能够带给他宽慰。他这样去一丝不苟地实践着，内心深处却并没有什么把握。

终于最后一个守卫也离开了他的视野范围，趁着这个机会他来到目标的家门口，三下两下拨开了门锁，从门缝挤了进去。阿尔瓦每周会回来住，时间几乎是固定的。他知道今晚阿尔瓦就会到家，洗个舒服的热水澡，然后喝点白兰地或者葡萄酒，真是太惬意了——哈，这样惬意的死亡还真不赖。

很快所有的酒瓶里面都被掺入了蜂蜜，列格赛斯找了个柜子藏了起来，不久以后果然楼梯上传来脚步声。他从柜门的缝隙往外看，一个黑暗精灵举着油灯走上来，点亮了屋子里的灯火，然后伸了个懒腰，抓过一瓶酒和一块面包。

果然如死亡密令中所说，喝下酒的瞬间，阿尔瓦瞬间脸色变得很差，紧接着把手指塞到喉咙里想要把喝下去的东西吐出来。可是列格赛斯丝毫不给他这个机会，从柜子里跳了出来，拉满了弓箭。

这一箭没能要他的命，阿尔瓦用颤抖的手扔出一个火球，不过打偏了。列格赛斯又一次拉满了弓。这张新的弓用起来还算趁手，比之前那把感觉好多了。

“混蛋！婊子养的！”阿尔瓦瘫在椅子上大骂不止，“如果我还能战斗，一定送你去见西帝斯！”

一箭贯穿了他的喉咙，阿尔瓦的眼睛还未来得及闭上，就已经断了气。

列格赛斯站在原地，看着那尸体发愣。

西帝斯……

列格赛斯打了个冷战，一个疯狂的念头突然出现在脑子里。他跳起来，在屋子里到处翻找起来——果然如他所想，不久之后，他就在一个不起眼的上锁的箱子里，他发现了一个黑色的罩帽。这东西像极了路西恩平时戴的黑暗之手罩帽，而且还附了魔。在另一个抽屉里，他还发现了一本黑暗兄弟会的五大规则。

他缓缓地走向阿尔瓦对面的椅子旁边，坐了下来。那精灵的眼睛没有闭上，仍旧怒瞪着前方，半张着嘴。列格赛斯把那罩帽扔在他的尸体上。此时此刻，他觉得自己什么都明白了，却又觉得什么都是一团谜。

他有些不敢相信那个虔诚的路西恩其实是背叛黑暗兄弟会的人。但事实上，无数杀害黑暗兄弟会成员的命令，都是出自路西恩，而自己一直是他忠诚的爪牙。他并不为这件事有什么不快，毕竟一开始自己接受黑暗兄弟会的邀请，也是为了路西恩一个人而已。甚至这样想来，他对自己杀死圣所里的成员更加坦然地接受了一些——毕竟这是路西恩一个人的决断，而不是兄弟会成员之间的自相残杀。而自己的目的，从一开始就没有变过，他说过路西恩的话就是权威，他会听从他的一切指令，如今也仍旧一样——哪怕路西恩的命令是让自己背叛黑暗兄弟会。

怀着这样复杂而矛盾的念头，列格赛斯把那本五大原则轻轻放在桌上。从他执行净化以来，这些规则就跟他无关了。

如果这就是路西恩所希望的话，他会认真执行下去。只是，他这才意识到，路西恩从来没把真实想法对他透露半分，迄今为止他所能够回忆起的路西恩，仍旧是那对西帝斯和夜母的虔诚模样。原来做戏也可以做的如此逼真，列格赛斯忽然替自己觉得有一点悲哀。

也许一切从一开始，就是自己的一厢情愿，而路西恩不过把自己当成一个工具。原来自己所谓的爱，其实只是在不了解对方的情况下，一时无法控制的情迷意乱。他第一次陷入这样的境地，就再也无法脱身了。

这样尝试整理着纷乱的思绪，列格赛斯一个人坐在三姐妹旅馆的墙角自斟自饮。酒瓶几乎空了，喝完这一瓶他就打算去上楼睡觉，第二天白天再离开利雅文——这正是他的聪明之处。他知道那个黑暗精灵的尸体几天之内不会被发现，反而是趁着现在下雨的时候连夜出城，倒会比较可疑。

他把手里的死亡密令读了又读，上面写着接下来去拿报酬和下一个密令的地点。怀着自己被路西恩耍弄的不满，他却愈发期待接下来的命令——下一个被杀的会是哪位成员呢？他甚至恨不得一口气把所有的死亡密令都拿到手，看看等所有要除掉的人都死了，出现在自己面前的路西恩会怎么说。

会不会，那时候就该他亲手杀掉自己？

冒出这个念头的列格赛斯牵了牵嘴角，把最后一点酒倒在杯子里，摇晃了一下，一饮而尽。

不知道如果路西恩真的对自己痛下杀手，而自己也狠得下心来与他为敌，到底胜负如何。

这些疯狂的念头让列格赛斯觉得十分亢奋，当然，这里也有酒的缘故。

忽然外面传来一阵嘈杂声。过了没一会，就有一个小个子男人掸着帽子上的水走了进来。

“给我来杯酒。”

“外面出事儿了？”三姐妹中的一个，沙麦达端来了酒和食物，“吵得很。”

“有人死了。”

“这事儿不新鲜。”另一个穿着乌木重甲的，看起来似乎是黒木团的女战士接话道，“杀人的活儿多得是。”

“这个和你的工作可不一样，不是去什么山洞矿坑杀强盗。”从外面进来的人神经质地说道，“是谋杀，无辜的人死了……死了！”

“什么谋杀？”

“转过去街角那个房子里住着个黑暗精灵。他死了。”

列格赛斯一愣，赶紧凑过去细听。这时候他才发现，刚刚进来的那人是个布莱顿人，似乎有些面熟，在哪里见过一般。

“那人似乎是个商人，不常在这里住，今天回来了就被杀了。他的朋友发现了他的尸体，就把这件事报告给了守卫。”

想不到这么快就被发现了，列格赛斯开始有点坐不住了，他偏过头去想听更多的信息，这时候那个布莱顿人转向了他。

“那边的兄弟。”他加重了兄弟两个字，“你刚刚从街角那边过来，没听说什么消息吗？”

一边这样说着，那人一边使了个眼色，手里比划了一下黑道上的暗号，示意让他快逃的动作。列格赛斯这才猛地想起来，这人就是之前他跟路西恩一起喝酒的时候，在夏丁赫尔的贫民区见过的那个黑暗兄弟会的成员。

他摇了摇头，猛地站起身来：“我出去看看。”

离开旅店，看看四周没有卫兵，列格赛斯头也不回地向城门跑去。趁着卫兵还没有开始全面搜查，越早离开越好。那位兄弟显然是给自己报信来的，告诉他事情已经被发现了。不管是有意安排还是无意凑巧，此时此刻他都只能赶紧离开。

自己当然应该感谢这位兄弟，只是……他苦笑着想，自己现在恐怕已经算不上是兄弟会里面的一员了。

雨下的越来越大，列格赛斯的身影很快消失在河边泛起的雨雾里。

 

第二天中午，一身平民服装的路西恩出现在利雅文的事发现场。他自称是死者的熟人，想要问问具体的情况。然而不耐烦的卫兵完全没有打算理他，只是告诉他有目击者说一个木精灵曾经在案发以后离开这附近，就把他赶到一边去了。

路西恩围着房子走了几圈，决定去附近的酒馆里问问，也许能打听到更多的消息。最近这些天来他百般打听消息，隐约得知列格赛斯似乎去向了利雅文，便猜到他的目标很可能是阿尔瓦，便马不停蹄地赶到这里来，希望能够来得及阻止列格赛斯。

然而赶到的时候已经晚了，现在唯一希望的就是列格赛斯还没有离开。怀着这样的想法，路西恩来到了三姐妹旅店，想尝试找找列格赛斯，或者至少打听到他的行踪。

刚一进旅店，沙麦达就热情地迎了上来，问他要什么。路西恩随便说了点东西，一屁股坐在墙边的椅子上。等菜的时候他四下看来看去，忽然发现旁边的一个单人的桌子底下，很不起眼的地方似乎有个小包。

捡起小包，打开来看，里面有一些撬锁器和一个止血药的药膏盒，还有一枚附过魔的戒指。拿到戒指的时候，他浑身的血液仿佛都凝固了——这是他亲手做的东西，同样的戒指有两个，另一个加了不同的附魔，他自己留了下来，而这一枚他送给了列格赛斯。绝不会认错，这两枚戒指是他有闲心的时候自己没事打造的，手工很不讲究，哪里有瑕疵都了解得一清二楚。

把小布包塞到行囊里，路西恩几步冲向沙麦达，跟她描述了一番列格赛斯的相貌，问她是否看到过这样一个木精灵。

沙麦达想了想：“昨天倒是有这么个波斯莫租了一间房。不过我不清楚他什么时候走的。他付了房租以后就一直没见到人影……哦，说不定今天还在。”

路西恩把几枚金币塞到她手里：“能带我去看看他租的房间么？”

沙麦达看了他一眼，小声嘟哝了一句什么。还好不会有人跟钱过不去，她转身带着他上了楼，把那个房间指给他看。

“好像还没有别人租这间房，不过进门前还是先敲敲门好了。”

路西恩敲了敲门，房间里的确没人，他推开房门，走了进去。

屋子里的被褥不像有人动过的样子，看起来列格赛斯好像离开很久了，或者压根就没在这里住过。路西恩垂头丧气地坐在床边，他知道列格赛斯不会回来了，自己又一次与他失之交臂。

忽然门喀喇一声响，有一个人闯了进来，迅速反锁房门的同时，上了毒的匕首已经到了路西恩面前，暗绿的刀刃距离他的脖颈只有半寸。还好路西恩是老练的刺客，闪身险险躲过，脚下伸腿去绊对方，趁着对方躲闪的时候往后跳了半步。

对方蒙着脸看不见容貌，不过看起来好像是一个黑暗精灵。路西恩的匕首此时已经握在手里，不过他不想在这里惹麻烦，一侧身来到窗边打算去推。可是他的手刚刚按上窗框，对方已经用力压住了另一侧。另一只手一翻手腕，刀尖斜擦着他的脸颊滑了过去——又被险险躲过了。

“啧……”两次失手的黑暗精灵发出了不屑的哼声，另一只手里聚集起了火球。

趁他施法的机会路西恩使用了隐身术，虽然时间不长，但是足够给自己争取足够的时间了。火球擦着胳膊飞了过去，路西恩迅速捡起一个瓶子超房间的另一边扔了出去。

瓶子砸在地上发出很大的声响，很快一阵脚步传来，很快有人在外面尝试推门。看起来是三姐妹中的一个。

趁着这个机会，路西恩推开了窗子，翻身跃了下去。二楼并不高，稳稳着地，他弯下身子，溜着墙边想要逃离。然而没跑了几步，一个身影拦在他前面。

“聆听者？”

“让你认出来了。”昂格利姆扯下多余的蒙面，“今天你哪也别想去！”

身后腾地一声，又有人跳下来了，想都不用想是刚才那个袭击他的黑暗精灵。路西恩一皱眉头，往后退了半步，忽然扯开嗓子喊起来。

“守卫！犯人在这里！救命啊！”

说完他把匕首往腰间一插，几步躲开昂格利姆和那个不知名的刺客的攻击，装作一副恐慌的样子从遮蔽处冲了出来。然而即使是这样，他的身上还是中了昂格利姆的一箭。

毕竟是在大街上，昂格利姆和另一个兄弟会刺客不想招惹到守卫，没有追出来。路西恩忍着伤痛，一路跑到人多的地方，他的狼狈样子惹得众人纷纷注目。

“怎么了！”两个守卫奔过来，“你受伤了吗？犯人在哪里？”

“我不要紧……刚才有个蒙面的精灵，在……那边……”他故意气喘吁吁地指了指刚才自己逃出来的地方，“快去追他！”

“你受伤了，我们这就喊人来帮你……”

“不用了。”路西恩赶紧说，如果被带到守卫营，少不得一番盘问，他可不想给自己惹麻烦，“我没事，我……我自己去找药剂师就好。”

一个黑暗兄弟会的代言者，带着伤被两个守卫围着询问要不要帮忙治伤——这一切让另外两位成员看在眼里，不知道是多大的笑话。不过也无所谓，在他们眼里，自己早就不是黑暗兄弟会的代言者了。路西恩苦笑了一下，伤痛又让他一阵虚脱——这一箭可不轻，好像已经流了不少血。他之前的伤还未完全好转，现在又遭到重创，只觉得有些站不稳。

“你在这里等着，一会就有人来带你去守卫营！”两个守卫喊了一声，向路西恩所指的方向跑去。

路西恩勉强用了一个隐身药水，又用了一瓶治疗药水，稳了稳伤势，跌跌撞撞地冲向城门。每跑一步伤口都像是又插进去了一根箭，勉强挣扎到了利雅文城门外，他终于扶着河边的一棵树，坐了下来。

拔掉的箭伤带出的血染红了河水，然而很快那片殷红又被上游的水所洗刷殆尽。之前的伤口有些裂开了，渗出了鲜血，也一并融入河水里。冰冷的河水并不能镇住不断涌出的血，路西恩嘴唇发白，扶着石头才不让自己被冲走。

清洗了一下伤口后爬上岸来，路西恩摸了摸行囊才发现那盒捡到的药膏还在——正是列格赛斯给过他的，瓦伦森林的秘方止血药。他苦笑了一下，挖出一点来抹在伤口上。这一次药效格外的猛烈，仿佛一把尖刀一样一下下戳进伤口里。血很快止住了，但是他心上的伤口却被迅速扯开，鲜血淋漓。

然而还未来得及他感伤，脖子后面忽然感到了一丝寒意。想躲已经来不及了，冰凉的匕首绕到了他的侧颈，紧贴着致命的血管。

路西恩闭上了眼睛。

“下手之前，告诉我是谁送我去了虚空。”

对方沉默了许久，匕首忽然挪开了。

“拉查昂斯先生，我……想再信任你最后一次。”

“马休？”路西恩惊讶地转过头，看见马休那双闪着犹豫的眼睛。

马休叹了口气。把匕首收在腰间。

“快点离开，等会他们会追上来的。”

路西恩撑着树干站起身来：“你……肯给我一次机会？”

“是的，我想了很久，我觉得……我觉得这其中肯定有什么误会。我知道的拉查昂斯先生不是这样的人。也许我太轻信了，但是……这也是因为我曾经是你的学生。”马休露出一副苦涩的笑容来，“所以，别让我失望，拜托了。”

“马休！”路西恩绝望而又感激地叫了他一声，“现在只有你能帮我了。”

马休点了点头。

“找到……列格赛斯，”说出这个名字的时候他的声音有些发抖，紧接着咬紧了牙关，“然后，杀了他。”

“你确定他是叛徒？”

不知道为什么，这句话说出来的时候仿佛带着寒霜的攻击，一瞬间让路西恩打了个冷颤。那是如何的语气，他想不透，也没有多余的心思去想。

“他一定背叛了我。”

“我尽力，但是……我这一次的赌注，下的可不小啊。”

“我知道，马休，你是我的好兄弟，我不会让你失望的。”

马休转过身去，肩膀轻轻沉了沉，什么都没说，迅速消失在阴影之中。

 


	13. Chapter 13

躲在布拉维尔的街角阴影下，列格赛斯摸了摸自己的口袋，又叹了口气。

丢了个小布包，里面大部分不是什么重要的东西，除了其中有一枚戒指，是路西恩亲手做的，给他的礼物——当时的路西恩似乎有点想帮他把这枚戒指戴在无名指上，但是后来又嫌自己做得不够好，说有机会去找个手艺高超的工匠打两枚好的戴。于是他们把戒指附了魔，当做辅助的用具来使用。尽管如此，列格赛斯还是很珍惜这枚戒指，不用的时候都随身带好，想不到这一次居然不知遗失在了哪里。

也许这是一种预示，虽然努力地克制这个念头，但列格赛斯还是会忍不住这么认为。当初路西恩拿出戒指来的时候，脸上流露出的是少有的温柔——和一个职业杀手不相符的温柔表情，他无论如何也想不到，那温柔之下，其实是深藏不露的伪装和利用。

然而即使如此，他仍旧死心塌地地继续执行死亡密令上的任务。尽管每次看到纸条上精心编造的故事他都会想笑，但他还是想看到路西恩出现在他面前，和以前一样，夸奖他是个出色的杀手。

下一次见到的时候，听他说完这些虚伪的话，自己也许会把他按在一个没人的地方，把自己的肉刃刺入他的身体，然后在他高潮那瞬间，把冰冷的铁刃刺入他的心脏——这些天来，这个场景都在列格赛斯脑海中不断地盘旋。那杀意猛烈，似乎居然不是因为路西恩的虚伪玩弄。

也许是因为爱，只是因为他爱他，以一个刺客的方式。

而在下次见面之前，路西恩的话仍旧是他唯一的命令。

很快，天色逐渐暗下来，身穿绿衣，背着弓箭的昂格利姆——列格赛斯这次刺杀的目标——照例出现在布拉维尔的“幸运老妇人”雕像前，低头摆出祈祷的姿势。此时此刻，列格赛斯正慢慢向雕像的方向移动过去。他的动作很轻，几乎没有一点声音，最后停在伫立的昂格利姆背后不远的位置，停顿了一会，缓缓摘下背后的弓。

弓弦轻轻拉开，箭头指向了昂格利姆的脊背。

刹那间，毫无征兆地，一股奇怪的感觉忽然流向了列格赛斯的脑子，他仿佛听到一声嗤笑，好像是个老女人的声音，很轻，很模糊。但那声音仿佛是有魔力一般，狠狠敲在他手指上，弓弦从他手指里脱了开去，飞箭离弦，直奔昂格利姆而去。

就在这时候那低着头仿佛对一切一无所知的木精灵突然一跃而起，也摘下背上的弓箭。

昂格利姆的动作极快，几乎比列格赛斯只慢了一秒钟。两支飞箭都命中了目标。昂格利姆发出了低低的哼声，对躲藏在阴影里的刺客保持着沉默，又一支箭已经上弦。

被昂格利姆贿赂过的守卫无动于衷地看着两个弓箭高手在街上的缠斗。已经入夜，几乎没什么人在走动，他们不怕误伤，拼尽全力地想要致对方于死地。

刚刚降临的夜色里充斥着弓弦的响动和飞箭的细小尖锐呼啸，不时还有人受伤的轻哼声。除此之外，整个战斗几乎是完全安静的，两个顶级的刺客都觉得自己是无往不利的猎手，而对方是自己的猎物。

地上很快就到处都是箭，两人箭袋里面的箭也所剩无几，但是没有人有机会弯腰去捡箭，因为这等于把自己毫无保留地暴露在对方的攻击之下。

忽然有那么一瞬间，两方都停止了动作——他们的箭囊都空了，但谁都不想弯腰去拣箭，生怕留给对方可乘之机。对视了大约十几秒的时间，昂格利姆突然冲向一个木头门柱，因为他看到那上面插着一支箭。他一把抓住箭杆，然而此时列格赛斯也到了面前，死死按住箭的另一端，把它固定在柱子里。

在月光下，两人都看清了彼此的脸，昂格利姆冷冷一笑：“你就是路西恩的灭口者？”

没有回应，只有匕首出鞘的响声。昂格利姆的匕首也已经握在了手里。

“路西恩的爪牙，一直无知无觉地为他服务，却不知道自己已经背叛了兄弟会。现在回头还来得及！”

列格赛斯仍旧毫无反应，挥刀斩断了那支箭，又一回手刺向昂格利姆。

“你不信我？”昂格利姆挡开他的进攻，往后跳了一步，“我是黑暗兄弟会的聆听者。”

“我知道，不过那无所谓。”列格赛斯跟身上前，匕首的寒光带起一抹血花，“我列格赛斯只听路西恩一个人的命令。”

昂格利姆趔趄了一下，但他的匕首也给列格赛斯留了伤。不过列格赛斯仿佛完全不在意疼痛，动作分毫不乱，刀刀逼向致命之处。

“这么说，你也是和他一伙的？”

“是的。”

毫不犹豫地说出这句话的时候，列格赛斯弹开了昂格利姆的一次进攻，趁他站立不稳的时候，把整个刀刃刺进了对方的咽喉。昂格利姆，黑暗兄弟会的聆听者死在了夜母最初赐予他的哀伤匕首之下。而杀死他的人仍旧面无表情，拔出匕首，在他的绿衣服上面擦了擦血迹，又抹了一把溅在脸上的血。

刚刚想要转身离开，忽然一个黑影风一样地扑来，列格赛斯还没有反应过来发生了什么，一道寒光已经落了下来。

“为你的背叛付出代价吧！”

随着这句话，列格赛斯的胸口留下了一道长长的血痕——幸好他躲得及时，只是皮肉伤而已。其实他本来可以躲开这次攻击，但这个声音却让他浑身一震，慢了那么一点。

“路西恩？”

对方的动作也迟疑了一下。紧接着又一刀已经逼近了面前。

“你在做什么！”列格赛斯侧身躲开，伸手去抓路西恩的手臂。却没料到路西恩的另一只手从腰间又抽出一把匕首，刀刃在他的肋下又留下了一道深深的伤口。

他能够感觉得到，路西恩的匕首还可以再深一寸——如果这样的话，自己恐怕就要伤的不轻了，但是路西恩却在半路控制住了力道。

列格赛斯终于抓住了他的手臂，一翻手腕夺下了一把匕首。路西恩做出防御的姿态，退后了半步。

“只差一步，我就可以阻止你了！”路西恩几乎是嘶吼着说，“你知不知道你都做了些什么！”

另一把匕首当啷一声落在地上，路西恩退后了一步，整个人瘫坐在地上。这也许是他生平第一次，在最后的关头没能下得去杀手。

“我当然知道，但我只是遵循你的命令而已。”列格赛斯捂着伤口，冷冷地说。

“我的命令？”路西恩几乎无法控制自己的情绪，“你在说什么！”

“你又在说什么？我也许背叛了黑暗兄弟会，但这一切难道不是你的授意？”列格赛斯狠狠掐住路西恩的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，“事到如今你还是不肯把实情告诉我？”

路西恩看着列格赛斯，眼里是清清楚楚的恨意。

“呵，为什么？你明明是真的想要我的命。”

“什么？”

“你刚才本来可以杀了我的。”

路西恩明显哽咽了一下，脸上露出苦涩的笑容。

“是啊……为什么呢？”

此时列格赛斯的匕首已经压在了路西恩的脖颈上，路西恩没有去躲，而是抓住了列格赛斯握着匕首的手——他微凉的双手，仍旧在轻轻发抖。

“真没想到，我居然……也有下不去手的时候。哪怕你做了如此多的不可原谅之事。”

列格赛斯冷冷地看向他，手里的匕首往前递了一点，已经在路西恩的脖子上留下了细小的红痕。路西恩两手用力地攥着他的手想要推开。又是一阵死一般的沉默，两人的相对的视线之间仿佛充满了火焰和霜雪。

忽然路西恩手上的力道松懈了下来，列格赛斯吓了一跳，赶紧把匕首收了回去——即使如此，路西恩的咽喉的皮肤还是被划开了一条细长的血口子。

“不对，事情不是这样的！”路西恩忽然这样喊了一句。

列格赛斯皱了皱眉。

“看你的表情和反应，其实你什么都不知道对不对？”路西恩的声音忽然急切起来，让列格赛斯十分莫名其妙。

“你到底在说什么？”

“哈，难怪我下不去手杀你，这也许是直觉吧，刚才我忽然觉得，你……其实是无辜的。”路西恩爬起来，盯着列格赛斯，慢慢地说道，“事情是这样的，你应该记得，你完成了前两个任务，杀死了那个巫妖，和苹果堡的一家五口人。这些任务你都完成得很出色，但是接下来……接下来就是背叛！从第三个合约开始，你开始背叛了兄弟会，没有去杀死死亡密令里面的目标，而是去杀了那些人——莎莉兹、杰‘伽斯塔、白血、阿尔瓦；他们都是代言者和灭口者，现在死在这里的，是我们的聆听者。”

“你终于肯对我说实话了。我在那个丹莫的家里找到黑暗之手的罩帽，不然我恐怕会被你瞒到现在。”

路西恩皱了皱眉：“你……找到罩帽了？”

“是的。”

“即使如此，你还继续执行任务，就没有怀疑过什么吗？”

列格赛斯讽刺地咧咧嘴：“你的话语就是唯一的命令，你曾经下令让我杀死圣所的全部兄弟姐妹，今天会命令我杀死黑暗之手的成员，不足为奇。”

“够了！你还在讽刺我！难道你还不明白吗？我们其实都被骗了。”路西恩喊道，“你根本没有去找到真正的死亡密令！”

列格赛斯浑身一震，不自觉地眯起眼睛。

“从第三个密令开始，它就已经被人换掉了，接下来你所去的所有的地方，都不是……都不是我所安排的匿所。你被指向了错误的地点，完成了错误的合约。你被真正的叛徒玩弄，我也一样。”

两人的目光同时落在了昂格利姆身上，然后又同时转向了对方。

他们都伤痕累累，衣服上满是血迹，列格赛斯的腿上还插着一支箭。彼此对视了片刻，列格赛斯的喉头轻轻滚动了一下，慢慢走向路西恩，探手小心翼翼地抚摸上他的脸颊。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得路西恩的眼里好像有泪光。他轻轻抱住了路西恩，吻了吻他的唇，然后俯下身，用舌头舔去他脖子上的血。

路西恩的手按在列格赛斯被他所伤的那道伤口附近。列格赛斯感觉得出来，他的手在轻轻发着抖。

“对不起，我之前一直在怀疑你……”

“没事了。”列格赛斯把路西恩抱紧了一些，拍拍他的肩膀，“我们都还活着，这就足够了。其余所有的账，都要算在那个叛徒的头上。”

路西恩点点头：“我们先找个地方，把伤口处理一下。”说着他走向死去的昂格利姆，从他身上翻出一把钥匙。

“就借用他家一下好了。不过不能太久。黑暗之手的其他成员正在到处找我……他们认为你是无辜的，完全是被我欺骗才去杀了那些人。我们在布拉维尔停留太久的话迟早会被发现。”

 

在床上帮路西恩脱下已经有些破旧的外衣，看到那伤痕累累的身体的时候，列格赛斯不禁皱起了眉头。

“这些伤都是黑暗之手的人留的？”

路西恩点点头。

“他们彻底认定你是叛徒了？为什么不怀疑是我？”

“因为你没有道理知道所有的黑暗之手成员的名字和住处以及细节。他们认为这件事无论如何都和我有关系。”

列格赛斯讽刺地笑了笑，把伤药涂在路西恩身上。路西恩吸了口凉气，手紧紧地抓住了床单。

这幅样子仍旧如此迷人——痛苦中的路西恩，稍微有些怯意，而又期待地看向列格赛斯，那个眼神是每次情迷意乱中最为迷人的东西，此时此刻让他觉得下体都开始不安分起来。然而面对这样一个新伤叠着旧伤的身体，他最后还是克制住了自己，只是轻轻吻了吻路西恩的额头。

“这都是因为我的失误。对不起。”列格赛斯抚摸着他的身体，轻轻说道。

“这不是你的错。”

“我之前居然一直怀疑你其实是在利用我背叛黑暗兄弟会。”

“即使如此你也在执行我的命令。”路西恩笑道。

“我想过，我虽然会执行命令，但是等我再见到你的时候，一定会杀了你。就像你想要杀我一样。”

“我知道，被人利用的滋味不好受。”

“不全是因为这个，我……”列格赛斯摇摇头：“我也说不清。不过现在想想，恐怕即使有机会，我和你一样也下不去手。最重要的是，你被他们发现行踪，也是我的错。”

听到这里，路西恩玩味地笑起来。

“我去找过你。”列格赛斯接着说道。

“哈，法伦加特堡垒？见到你的老朋友的尸体了？”

“你……知道？”

路西恩点点头，把手搭在他的肩膀上，笑了起来。

“天才的杀手列格赛斯，居然会被这种小把戏蒙骗过去。不过也不能怪你，那天我路过无意看到你和那个人在树下忙活，也疏忽大意了。”

“结果他确实是在跟踪我。”

“而且他还色诱了你。”

听到路西恩这句打趣的时候，列格赛斯却觉得脸颊有点微微发热——生平第一次，他会为自己和什么人交媾而感到一丝难堪。也许更大的难堪是来自自己被人跟踪而且毫无察觉，但不管怎么说，面对着眼前这样的路西恩，他只觉得无地自容。

“我向你道歉。”

路西恩沉默了片刻，忽然换了严肃的语调。

“灭口者。”

“我的代言者，你有什么吩咐？”列格赛斯低着头回答道。

“下一个死亡匿所的地点是哪里？”

“安维尔，城市中心的雕像。”

“那么，你快点出发，如果能来得及的话，去找到放置死亡密令的人，这样就能找到真正的叛徒，给我洗清罪名。”

“是。”列格赛斯快速回答道，甚至不顾给自己的伤口擦药，灌了一瓶药水，就站起身来。他向前走了一步，又有些不放心似的回过头来。

“你不跟我一起去？”

“如果看到我们在一起，黑暗之手必然认定你跟我同谋。”

“可是把你一个人留下我不放心。他们之前肯定不止一次袭击你了对吗？”

路西恩点点头。

“而且看得出来，一次比一次凶险。我怕万一……”

“如果你的动作够快，就不会有万一。”路西恩说，“我会去苹果堡，在那里藏身，他们应该短时间内不会找到我。你去找到叛徒，或者任何证据都可以，只要能在黑暗之手面前澄清这一切，就不会再有事了。”

“事到如今……你仍旧希望能够回到黑暗之手当中吗？这些人虽然不是你杀的，但是……”

“你放心，他们也不会为难你的。”

列格赛斯摇摇头，“我不担心我自己。但我觉得，即使你的罪名能够洗清，恐怕也不会回到原来那样了。这件事里面明明疑点重重，但他们却不分青红皂白地追杀你，认定你是叛徒。你真的觉得黑暗兄弟会还值得你为之服务么？”

“同伴对我的怀疑不是没有道理，而即使他们误解了我，这和我对西帝斯和夜母的忠诚无关。”路西恩看着列格赛斯，“如果你觉得心怀芥蒂，你可以退出，我会保护你。但是我自己注定要为黑暗兄弟会服务至死。”

列格赛斯看着他，轻轻地叹了口气。

“不……”路西恩微笑道，“恐怕至死都不会停止。”

列格赛斯坐在床边，握住了路西恩的手。

即使时间紧迫，再留一会就好。还有些话想说，虽然并不知道其实要说什么。只有在路西恩面前会多话一些的列格赛斯这时候终于彻底陷入了沉默，他抓着路西恩有些冰凉的手，轻轻摩挲着，仿佛这样就能让他暖起来。

“愿夜母冰冷的拥抱环绕我们。”

列格赛斯轻声低说道，路西恩点了点头。

但此时此刻他只想给路西恩温暖，他一直冷而坚硬的心肠里，此时此刻忽然燃起了柔软地飘摇着的火苗。

他觉得头脑有些发晕，列格赛斯忽然抱紧了路西恩，对着他的唇吻了下去。

路西恩的衣服还没有穿整齐，赤裸的肌肤贴在他的身上。他忍不住扯去自己的贴身衣物，让两人都布满伤痕的身体贴在一起，仿佛这样那些伤口里面渗出来的血就可以融为一体，让他们彻底合二为一。

因为不想碰到更多的伤，也因为仿佛轻轻按在心头的一只小手，让列格赛斯并不想继续下去，只是认真地享受这个亲吻，享受路西恩急切地回应他的感受。这个亲吻漫长而又缠绵，他们彼此细细体味着对方这样难得的并不激烈的热情，用一种不属于他们的温柔的方式。

过了很久，他们才结束这个漫长得仿佛庄严仪式一般的吻。唇舌分开的时候，路西恩还不舍地追过去，在列格赛斯的唇上轻轻咬了一下。

“那我先走了。你保护好自己。”

“去吧，去找到那个叛徒，在他找到我之前。”

列格赛斯点点头，刚刚站起来，又被路西恩叫住了。

“拿着这枚戒指。”

列格赛斯瞪大了眼睛看着路西恩拿出那枚自己遗失的戒指来，然后微微笑了起来。

他伸出左手，张开手指。路西恩会意地把戒指戴在他的无名指上。

“你的那枚……”

“暂时不在身边。等你到苹果堡以后，再来给我戴上。”

“就这么说定了。”

列格赛斯拿起行囊和弓箭，头也不回地离开了昂格利姆的家，一路来到马棚，骑上了影魇直奔安维尔而去。

 


	14. Chapter 14

腐臭和糜烂的气味，潮湿的房间，昏暗而逼仄，除了一个房间的一个角落，亮满了小小的蜡烛。一个女人枯干的头颅被摆放在中央，在火光下显得格外可怖。

屋里的人手舞足蹈，一会跪下大声祷告，一会又站起来，兴奋地走来走去。门口拴着一条发疯的狗，毛发不全；它饿了的时候就去啃一旁的尸体，平时没事的时候就乱吠个不停。不过即使如此这里的房客也很享受这样的环境——这一切都是他亲自设计的，包括满屋子散落的残缺不全的死尸，动物的，更多的是人的。

“妈妈，妈妈！”那个一向温顺而且胆怯的布莱顿人此时面对那女人的头颅，脸上满是不符合他给人一贯印象的狂乱和过于夸张的喜色，“就要成功了！你的灵魂会和我同在的对不对？我知道就是这样，你一定等很久了，这一天终于来了！昨天，聆听者死了……死了！他们所有人的母亲，我就要见到她了！我已经准备了最锋利的匕首，哪怕她是鬼魂，是怪物，甚至是魔神都没关系！我一定会亲手杀了她！”说着他眯起眼睛，凑近那个头颅，声音忽然压低，仿佛在耳语，“还有……还有，妈妈，听着，我们刚刚打探到了杀死你的仇人的行踪……他就在布鲁玛附近的苹果堡。你高兴吗？我很快就把他的血，他的头颅，他的内脏……全都献祭给你。现在昂格利姆已被除去，接下来的事情已经在我的计算之中，不再需要借我们的仇人的名义来骗那个笨蛋了……也就是说，我终于可以杀了他报仇啦！哈哈！你看啊妈妈，这多容易，那些蠢人还完全不知道，他们都是我复仇的工具！然后他们都得死！都得死！”眼睛闪着兴奋的光，他穿上了黑暗之手的长袍，戴好了罩帽，转过身去，“我这就去了，妈妈，我会带好消息给你的。在这里等我，我把蜡烛留着……就算灭了也没关系，还有这么多人在这里陪你，你不会寂寞也不害怕的。”

他推开门，踢了一脚那条狂叫不止的狗，盯着它的眼神格外毒辣。

“路西恩·拉查昂斯，西帝斯和夜母的走狗，你的末日就要来了。”

他上了楼梯，离开房间，锁好了门。这里是安维尔的灯塔，他租借了这个地下室，每个月给房东一笔很划得来的租金，因此即使他把地下室弄得常年一股怪味，对方也没有想要赶他走。

“你，过来一下。”他对不远处路过的一个木精灵招招手。

木精灵皱了皱眉头，打量了一眼这个从散发着怪味的地下室里走出来的的怪人，很不情愿地走上来。

“什么事？”

“拿着这几个金币，帮我干一件简单的事情。”

“等下……”

“如果你不干的话，我就杀了你。”

对方完全被吓住了，只好茫然地接过金币，还有一个小布包和一个纸卷。

“把这个放在城市中心雕像后面的小桶里。”

木精灵抖抖索索地点点头，转身向城门跑去。

黑袍人满意地笑了笑，转身向另一个方向走去。

事到如今伪造的死亡密令已经没什么用了，但是如果这样能够拖住列格赛斯一阵子的话，也还有继续的价值。他甚至懒得亲自去放密令，而是骑上马，迅速向苹果堡的方向赶去。他知道其他几个黑暗之手的成员，包括最近提拔上来，取代阿尔瓦的巴努斯·阿勒尔，也在赶去那里的路上。他们每个人都在为昂格利姆的死而感到愤怒，他们都想要路西恩死。

虽然知道一切真相的，只有他一个人。

雇佣自由杀手刺杀或者尝试刺杀其他成员，放出假信息让路西恩错误行动，和帝国军团勾结入侵夏丁赫尔圣所，毁掉安维尔的圣所，以及替换死亡密令，跟踪列格赛斯诓他从利雅文离开……一切的一切，从头到尾都只有他一个人在安排，其他的人或者被他蒙蔽，或者被他雇佣，都对这一切毫无所知。所有的人都是他的棋局上的棋子，为了他这个隐藏多年的复仇计划。黑暗兄弟会自成立以来，虽然有过背叛者，但从未有人尝试过要把它彻底毁掉——无论是拥有强大军队的帝国，还是各个领地的公爵，最后都保持了无计可施后的默许和无奈的认输。而他仅凭一己之力，就已经让黑暗兄弟会开始分崩离析——而且只差最后一步，它就会彻底从塔玛瑞尔大陆上消失。

光是想想自己亲手砍掉夜母的头颅的场景——就像当初路西恩砍掉他的母亲的头颅那样——他就忍不住兴奋起来，给了坐骑一鞭子。马嘶鸣了一声，撒开腿一路向北，消失在茫茫的晨雾中。

 

列格赛斯到达安维尔的时间比他要找的人离开晚了那么一步，却幸运地正赶上那位丈二和尚摸不着头脑的同胞往桶里放死亡密令。列格赛斯几步就冲上前去，趁着那个小子还没离开之前，一把揪住了他的衣领。

对方吓坏了，列格赛斯浑身都散发着一股要杀人一般的气场。

“你……这是……”

一看就知道这个战战兢兢的家伙不是那个幕后的主谋，列格赛斯撇撇嘴。

“谁让你把东西放在这里的？”

“我……我不敢说……”

列格赛斯直接掏出了匕首。金属和外鞘撞击的仓啷一声就把那木精灵吓破了胆，他简直快要哭出来，一个劲的摇头。

“我、我说……是是是一个住在在在安维尔灯塔地下室的、的……怪、怪人……”他口齿不利索地说道，“我我我不认识他……就在刚才他给我……”

“行了我知道了。”列格赛斯一撒手，那木精灵站立不稳摔在桶上，“安维尔灯塔的地下室？怎么能进去？”

“灯塔守门人……钥匙……”

列格赛斯挥了挥手，没有再理会被吓坏了的可怜人，转身向灯塔跑去。

灯塔的固执守门人听说有黑暗兄弟会的人藏在地下室以后也吓得不轻，虽然有点怀疑地看着列格赛斯，但他最后还是点了点头，交出了钥匙。想来他也看出列格赛斯的杀意来了。

“早知道我就不把这地方租给他了……哎。”守门人叹了口气。列格赛斯一把抓过钥匙，扭头一路小跑下了楼梯，迅速找到了地下室的门，用钥匙打了开来。扑面而来的就是一股腐烂发霉的恶臭，还夹杂着潮湿和闷久了的恶心气味。要不是急着赶时间，列格赛斯绝对会开门放上几个小时空气再进去。

现在他也顾不得反胃，一路走进了那昏暗而杂乱的地下室。里面堆满了各种尸体，有动物的和人的，有些完整，有些已经残破不全，还有些已经腐烂了。不知道住在这里的人到底是怎么想的。列格赛斯忽然觉得和这位比起来，路西恩虽然有些比较特殊的癖好，但也算是个再正常不过的人了。

打开了第二道门，毫无征兆地，一条发疯的狗从暗处扑上来，差点把他扑倒。列格赛斯用左手挡了一下，挥动匕首狠狠给了狗一刀，然后又在它前心补上一刀。那条狗临死前还凄厉地狂吠，那声音比幽灵的嘶吼还要可怕。

无意中低头看了一眼，列格赛斯发现那狗背上的毛有一部分被剃掉了，暴露的皮肤上仿佛还有什么痕迹。

出于好奇低头看了一下，当他看清上面的痕迹的时候，不禁往后躲了一下。

狗身上是被烫出的文字，隐约可以看清，是路西恩的名字。

莫名地出了一身冷汗，列格赛斯四下扫了一眼。看起来，这里的主人，对路西恩怀有极大的仇恨。这样也就能说得通，为什么路西恩会遭到栽赃了。看起来只是杀死他已经不能满足这个神秘人物的复仇欲望，他要把他逼到绝境——失去一切珍视的东西的绝望和恐惧之中。

想到这里他赶紧推开最后一道门，屋里的场景让他又一次愣了一下。

墙边摆着一个小小的祭坛，被一圈蜡烛围绕的，是一个女人干枯可怖的头颅。旁边的箱子上，还放着一个日志本。列格赛斯随手拿了起来，翻开来看。

看着看着，他的嘴角露出笑容。这就是他要的证据了——那个女人的头颅，是当初死于路西恩刀下的受害者的头颅；而她的儿子，就是如今仍旧潜藏在黑暗兄弟会之中，以一生的时间来寻求向路西恩，黑暗兄弟会，以及夜母复仇的叛徒。

日志里，那人对母亲的爱意，是列格赛斯无法理解的。他无法联想自己的身世来明白这一切，他无法想象那个监牢里的女囚，不负责任地生下自己又抛弃自己的，他的生身母亲，要如何让他去爱她一分一毫。

但是也许世界上的爱都是相似的吧，他想起路西恩，他想，如果这样比较，他能理解这样深沉的痛楚。他已经亲身体会到，一个人是如何可以被另一个人改变。

然而，带来人生的改变之人的死亡，对另一个人的影响，是他现在尚且不能衡量的。

列格赛斯看完了日志，满意地把它收在行囊里——路西恩被这样地写在充满恨意的文字当中，看起来，不管叛徒是谁，至少可以洗清路西恩的罪名。

临走前，他又找了块布，把那女人的头颅包裹起来，也带在身边。这样的话，应该很容易发现叛徒的身份——想必看到自己心爱的人的头颅被践踏，他会方寸大乱。至少，在列格赛斯想来，如果换成自己的话，应该没法镇定下来。

“路西恩，我已经拿到需要的东西了。”列格赛斯来到那恶臭的地下室门口，深吸了一口新鲜空气，自言自语道，“等我，我马上去找你。”

说着，他重重地关上了灯塔地下室的大门。

 

苹果堡的大门轻轻震了一下，跪在屋里的路西恩一跃而起，拔出匕首，靠在墙边。

等了好久，没有人进来，也没有声音。看起来只是风而已。他松了口气，重新来到屋子中央，跪下来，双手合拢在胸前。

他一直在向夜母祈祷，虽然他不能听到不洁之母的声音，但他知道，自己的祈愿一定可以达到爱着她的孩子们的母亲耳中。而那位慈爱的母亲，也一定会带给他冰冷而坚实的庇护。

“敬爱的夜母……我并非吝啬我的生命和灵魂，我愿把我的一切献给死亡之父。然而，我只祈求你可以让我洗刷不属于我的罪名，让兄弟姐妹们找到真正在玷污黑暗兄弟会的叛徒。”

窗外只有风声，从窗口的缝隙里，风尖啸着挤进来，带来一阵阵寒冷。

德拉柯尼斯家族的五个受害者的墓碑在外面沉默着，从窗子看过去正能看得一清二楚。路西恩祈祷了一会，就莫名地开始对着那五个墓碑发起愣来。真奇怪，它们仿佛五个石柱，狠狠压在路西恩心里，他越是凝视，就越觉得沉重，却想不起挪开视线。

“列格赛斯，我的生命和名誉，就寄托在你手里了。”他自语道，“别让我失望，我的爱人。”

仍旧只有风呼号着，夕照沉沉，坠下仿佛血一般的红，染满了整个天穹。

忽然门吱呀一声，被错开一个小缝隙，路西恩警觉起来，站起身来，慢慢走向门边。

“拉查昂斯先生，是我，别担心。”

马休的声音让他稍微放心了一些，转眼又想起自己之前给马休的嘱托，路西恩有些担忧，想赶紧跟他说清楚。他上前去，小心地拉开门。

然而还没等他发出声音，门猛地从外面被推开了，马休的匕首瞬间到了近前。路西恩躲闪再是及时，也被这完全没能够料到的一击，被刺中了锁骨附近，然后撕裂皮肉，从肩膀上刀刃穿了出去。

紧接着一团寒霜飞来。他被打了个正着，呻吟了一声，倒退了几步。他转头想从窗子逃跑，可是两边的窗子同时被打开了，两个穿着黑暗之手长袍的人跳了进来。

马休和阿奎因站在门口，窗边是另外两个代言者。路西恩往墙边退了几步，这时候阿奎因已经来到他面前。

“请等一下！”路西恩扫视了一下四个人，“能不能给我点时间，一天……一天就足够！”

“你还想耍什么花样！”一边窗下的代言者吼道，路西恩看了他一眼，是个黑暗精灵。看起来，这人很可能就是当时在利雅文旅店里试图杀他的人。

“我现在已经无路可逃。”路西恩说，“我对付不过你们四个人，你们要杀我随时都可以。但是请你们等一天的时间，只要一天，会有人来证明我的清白。”

“你的灭口者吗？”阿奎因冷笑道，“你把他当做你的工具还不够，还要把他当做牺牲品，来遮掩你的罪行？”

“不，不是这样的，听我解释……”

“路西恩！”马休瞪着眼，眼中仿佛喷出火焰一般的恨意，“我错信了你！”

“马休，你为什么又……”

“法伦加特堡垒里，你写给你的灭口者和其他被你雇佣的刺客的命令已经被我们找到了。你以为那样的锁能够难得住我们吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么……”

阿奎因冷笑着把几张纸往地上一扔，路西恩低头扫了一眼——那些他完全陌生的内容，却的的确确是自己的笔迹写成。突然意识到了什么很可怕的事情，他的心重重地一沉，马上又抬起头来，看了看马休。

“这是你……找到的？”

马休冷哼了一声，上前一步，这时候阿奎因的匕首已经到了近前，路西恩挥手去挡，然而一旁的一个一直沉默着的帝国人忽然上前，一刀刺在他手臂上。路西恩反手给了他一刀，那家伙没躲开，但是与此同时另一个黑暗精灵代言者已经到了背后，他想要去挡，刀刃整个刺入他的左手里面，等他再回身去对付这人的时候，阿奎因的火球已经击中了他的右肩。

路西恩的匕首落在地上，被马休一脚踢开。寡不敌众，手无寸铁的路西恩无奈地退后一步，背后就是墙壁，退无可退。看着步步逼近的四位刺客，他拼尽了全力吼了一句。

“那些东西是假的！真正的叛徒还在你们当中，你们……”

“够了！”阿奎因吼道，一个火球砸在路西恩身上。路西恩半跪在地上，喘息不止，挣扎着想要站起来。

马休的刀刃顶在他的额头上，他抬起头来，对上那冰冷目光，却似乎从里面察觉出了一丝不寻常的东西。

“马休……”

那眼睛，似乎在哪里见过：一个死去的人最后的凝视，带着绝望和恐惧，让他兴奋的眼神。

而现在的马休的眼神，也是绝望的，但并不恐惧，反而闪着期待的光芒。

他想起了什么，好像那一瞬间，什么都联系在一起了。

很多年前，一个坠落的头颅，一个绝望的母亲。那时候他还只是别人的灭口者，但是他也隐约听到了“上次要求杀死妻子的那个委托人死了，被他的儿子杀了”之类的消息。

然而他抱过那个站在父亲的血泊里的少年的时候，却没有料到今天这一切。

“路西恩·拉查昂斯！是你教我对黑暗兄弟会的忠诚，想不到到头来，却是你……”马休浑身颤抖，指着路西恩说道，“你怎么解释这一切！你如何回应我对你的信任！”

路西恩笑了。这一瞬间他知道自己逃不掉了，自己不可能再有机会等到列格赛斯来到苹果堡，任何辩解的话也都不会被相信。

但此时此刻，他反而觉得很平静。

“你赢了，孩子。”

他看着马休，同很多很多年前那个什么都不懂的少年来到圣所时一样，微笑地看着他，用鼓励的语气跟他说话。

马休微微愣了一下，然后猛地转过身。

“我真不知道该怎么……我怎么会错信了你这么多年。”

是我错信了你这么多年。路西恩仍旧微笑着。

“马休，你还是老样子。”阿奎因叹了口气，“你来杀了他，为你和黑暗兄弟会承受的背叛。”

“是的，是你向我和黑暗兄弟会复仇的时候了。”路西恩闭上眼睛。虽然他知道马休的目的绝不是杀死自己一个人而已。然而此时此刻，他唯有拥抱死亡，然后等待恐惧大君西帝斯的裁决。

“你在说什么！”马休瞪了路西恩一眼，又看了看阿奎因，“不！我要听他亲口承认，自己是叛徒。”

“这样拖下去，对你可没什么好处。”路西恩笑道，“要杀就动手吧，杀死你的仇人，把所有的罪过嫁祸给他，为你的母亲报仇。”

马休一把掐住他的喉咙，不让他说下去。一旁的黑暗精灵拔出刀来，却被马休阻止了。

“路西恩，证据确凿，结果你不但不肯认罪，还想诬陷我吗？”他松开了手，盯着路西恩惨白的脸恨恨地说道。

“我的确拿不出证据……证明自己的无辜，但是我内心知道，自己没有对不起黑暗兄弟会。而你，你其实才是那个背叛的人！”

还没等他说完，阿奎因一个火球打在他身上，一阵灼热的痛楚让他忍不住缩起了身子，看起来，果然说什么都没用了。

“他疯了，阿奎因，巴努斯，贝利萨瑞斯，快抓住他！”马休叫道，“抓住他！让他认罪！”

站在路西恩两旁的两人扑过来，用绳子把他的手捆在背后。

刑讯，这一套也不是什么陌生的玩意了。只是路西恩更喜欢去执行任务，对折磨人兴趣缺乏。记忆中他从未到刑讯室折磨过犯人，不过今天，倒是得亲自体会一次。

幸好也只有这一次。

“我不会认罪的，因为我的确没有背叛，我向西帝斯发誓。”

一把匕首刺入他的大腿，狠狠向下一划一剜，一条血淋淋的肉随着碎布片便落在地上。路西恩呻吟了一声，汗珠布满了额头。

阿奎因手里的火焰灼烧着他的胳膊，不一会，他的一条手臂已经血肉模糊，屋里散发着焦糊的味道。

路西恩几乎要昏过去，迷迷糊糊之间，他觉得自己被人倒吊了起来，衣服也被剥了个精光。

“如果你认罪，我们就给你个痛快的。”已经分不清是谁在说话，路西恩只是在喉咙里发出模糊的声音，来否认自己未曾犯下的罪行。

接着另一条手臂上的肉便被剜下来一块，路西恩嘶哑地惨叫了一声，看着马休提着那块肉，血滴滴答答地落在自己眼前。脚趾在被人一个个地割掉，疼痛整个连成一片，分不清到底是哪里在痛，除了无穷无尽的痛楚以外，唯一能够模糊感觉到的是温热的血顺着腿流下来，迅速被北风吹得冰冷。

一切场景颠倒而模糊，只有马休的表情格外真切——那已经不是之前那副可怜兮兮的，带着委屈和恨意的表情，而完全变成了一个复仇者，在得意洋洋地炫耀自己的战利品。

“马休……如果你恨我，就……这样杀了我吧……但是既然你已经害死了那么多兄弟姐妹，请你……不要再……”

他的话还没说完，一把匕首已经从下颚之下柔软的地方戳了进去，没有伤到要害，却直接刺入口中。他没法再说什么，眼前全都是血的颜色，只有左胸的撕裂的痛楚一阵一阵，提醒着他自己还活着。那些人在割开他的身体，用手硬生生地把皮肉撕开。

“你这一刀，还怎么让他开口认罪？”那个黑精灵责怪地说道。

马休没说话，阿奎因哼了一声。

“你觉得他还有可能认罪吗？”

“那也未必。”马休轻轻笑道，把刀指向了路西恩的下体，“这个会很疼吧。”

冰冷的刀尖碰触到脆弱的器官的时候，路西恩模糊的意识里出现了列格赛斯的脸。从自己被他们抓住开始，他就拼命不去想列格赛斯，想到他一次他就难过一分，难过列格赛斯没能及时赶到，也难过到了最后所有的期待都落的一场空。

然而这样的刺激还是难免激起他身体最原始最直接的记忆。也许这就是爱情——自己本可以平静甚至充满欢欣地踏入虚空，但唯有那个人，让他无法割舍人世间的一切。

可是，既然已经到了这一步……撕心裂肺的剧痛之中，路西恩绝望地想，列格赛斯，你千万不要来，永远都别来这里。

本以为这一次剧痛之后就可以平静地归于死亡，然而刀子刮在肋骨上的感觉还是给他一点点模糊的刺激。血几乎流光了，想不清楚为什么自己还没死。路西恩仍旧勉强半睁着眼睛，他的面前就是苹果堡的大门，浸在殷红之中，摇摇晃晃。

从来到苹果堡开始就一直期待着那个门打开，期待着一个人出现在这里。如今所有的希望都已经破灭，但是他仍旧看着那扇门，心里反复祈祷着，列格赛斯，不要来这里，不要看到我这副样子。

可是目光无法从门上移开，疼痛已经逐渐远去，好像只有一个灵魂在苦苦坚守着这句残破的躯壳，在等待什么。

意识逐渐开始涣散，黑暗慢慢取代了血色，一点点降临下来。什么声音都变得微弱，什么光影都淡褪了颜色。

等夜母伸开她温柔的双手，西帝斯的威严将会在眼前展现，万能的父亲和母亲会证明他的无罪。

然而在此之前，还是想再见那个人最后一面……

又一刀刺入腹部，最后一次吸气中，路西恩感受到了突如其来的寒冷——不是夜母的拥抱，而是那敞开的大门，给他的生命里带来最后一丝光亮。

看着那个期待已久，却又盼望不要出现的身影，路西恩闭上了被血色所笼罩的双眼，他的灵魂彻底陷入比夜空还要深重的黑暗。

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

列格赛斯把影魇拴在苹果堡的门口，几乎是一口气冲到门边。从离开布拉维尔，这两天两夜他完全没有休息，一路快马加鞭赶到了安维尔，又来到苹果堡。如果不是影魇，换了普通的马，恐怕早就口吐白沫死在半路了。

所有的证据都已经到手，一分钟都没有耽搁，列格赛斯已经等不及找到路西恩，然后拿着他所得到的证据与真正的叛徒对峙。等到洗清路西恩的冤屈，又可以像以前一样，隔一段时间见见面，一起做爱，喝酒，吹风，或者一起去完成合同。虽然不能劝说路西恩少参与一些黑暗之手的事务，但是这样的生活已经很让他满足了。

被这样的期待激励着，列格赛斯居然不觉得十分疲劳。虽然苹果堡山风寒冷，但是急切的心情让他浑身是汗。

“路西恩，我来了！”

小声念叨了一句，列格赛斯快步走向苹果堡，用力推开了大门。

冷风从身后猛地灌进来，那一瞬间他整个人仿佛都被冻住了，从内心里到皮肤表面，都结上了一层冰霜——不是因为寒冷，而是因为眼前的景象。

看到那具惨不忍睹的尸体的时候，他还抱着一丝渺茫的希望，说服自己那不是路西恩。但是当阿奎因走上来，说真正的叛徒路西恩已经被除去，而他是无辜的，黑暗之手要接纳他作为新的代言者的时候，列格赛斯的大脑已经一片空白。

“灭口者，你……你在听吗？”

“抱歉。”列格赛斯点点头，“我只是……没想到会是这样。”

他比自己想象得要平静很多，或者说，也许他还没有彻底接受这个事实，尚不知如何做出反应。

“我们知道你为自己杀死了黑暗之手的成员而感到痛苦，但是那不是你的错。”

列格赛斯走向路西恩的尸体。不知是不是错觉，他觉得那隐约裸露在外面的心脏，似乎还在微微地跳动。

如果不是因为屋子里还有四个敌我不明的人盯着他看，恐怕列格赛斯会当即蹲下来和路西恩说话，会想办法把他放下来。明明知道这样已经不可能救得活，但他还是想试试看。

然而当马休迎上来的时候，列格赛斯只能转过身去应付他。

不记得马休跟他都说了什么，他只觉得有些头晕，疲惫在一瞬间袭来，伴随着巨大的冲击，他摇晃了一下，手指碰到路西恩尚有余温的尸体。

想要抱住他，同时也想远远逃开，这样混沌矛盾的念头让他脚下不稳，差点摔倒。

“你怎么了？”

“我没事，只是赶路太急所以很累，头晕。”列格赛斯摆摆手，看了看跟他说话的巴努斯，和一旁扶住他的贝利萨瑞斯。他们四个人都穿着黑暗之手长袍，上面沾满了血迹——是路西恩的血。

“看得出来你很担忧。不过亲爱的代言者，一切都结束了。”

“我知道。我很高兴自己能够接受这份荣誉。”列格赛斯转向阿奎因，语调低沉。他的心跳得厉害，但是脸上没有什么表现。

阿奎因刚宣布完列格赛斯是新的代言者，马休就凑了上来。

“我听说瓦伦森林的波斯莫有吃人肉的习惯，对么？”

“是的，不过一般都是死去的亲属和家人，或者至亲好友，死后送葬的仪式的一部分是吃他们的肉。”列格赛斯似乎猜到了马休要说什么——他认出这个人来了，这就是他在夏丁赫尔和利雅文见过的那个布莱顿人。

“原来如此。其实我只是十分好奇人肉的滋味，不过……”马休转向路西恩的尸体，脸上露出满足而期待的表情，“我个人更倾向于亚龙人那种习俗，吃掉他们的敌人的肉。”

马休说着，用匕首挑着路西恩被撕下皮肉的左胸腹里面裸露的内脏，慢慢滑到心脏那里。列格赛斯盯着那血淋淋的心脏，眼睛生疼，却仍旧错觉它还在跳动。

“还没有变凉，新鲜的很，味道一定好得很。”他上下打量着那具尸体，“你看这穿刺，还有这里的切割……真是一件艺术品……极致的死亡之美。”

“好久没有去执行任务了，一个刺客不杀人，总觉得少了点什么。”贝利萨瑞斯说着揉了揉手腕，“杀了路西恩真是太痛快了！”

“是啊，黑暗兄弟会的叛徒终于被除掉了……”阿奎因赞许地地说，“我们可以重建黑暗之手，复兴黑暗兄弟会了。波斯莫代言者，这个是给你的，黑暗之手的长袍，是黑暗兄弟会荣誉的象征。”

列格赛斯接过那套长袍。刚一拿到手里，列格赛斯就意识到，这是路西恩的那套长袍。他之前应该是把它放在行囊里，没有穿着，以避免引起怀疑。心里一阵紧抽，但是他却什么都没说，把那套长袍和罩帽套在了身上。路西恩的温度和味道似乎还残留在长袍上，列格赛斯用力地咽了口唾沫，冲阿奎因点了点头。

“赶了这么久的路，你也饿了吧？我们也没吃东西。”马休说着，把手往路西恩的尸体里面探，脸上的表情格外兴奋而又期待，“他的内脏看起来是绝好的晚宴。你们说对不对？”

巴努斯不置可否地嗯了一声，阿奎因倒是看起来有些感兴趣，不住地点头。一旁的贝利萨瑞斯也说：“他把黑暗兄弟会害得这么惨，理应大家分吃他的尸体来解恨。只是杀了他，不足以平复我们的愤怒。”

“不错不错，你觉得呢？”马休看了一眼列格赛斯，“对了，我要是没记错的话，那天和他在夏丁赫尔一起喝酒的情人，就是你……”

“那不重要，别说那些没用的了。”列格赛斯不客气地打断道，同时上前一步，扒拉开马休的手。

“被这一切害的最惨的人是我，他的心脏应该由我来拿。”

“悉听尊便。只要吃的时候分我一半就好。”

手心环住尚有几分温度的心脏，还没有凝固的热血沿着手臂流下来，迅速冰冷而粘稠。心脏确实已经不再跳动，但是仍旧柔软而温热，这样握着心爱的人的心脏，那感觉居然不是悲伤或者痛苦，而是温柔的抚慰。

列格赛斯慢慢把它取了下来，托在手心里，定定地看着。

可以猜测，至多半个小时之前，它还能在他完整的身体里跳动。那时候路西恩还是个活生生的人，而不是现在这样残破不堪的尸体。

半个小时，在这奔忙的两天两夜里，半个小时似乎无足挂齿，哪怕只是少停下来喝两次水，或者少和人说几句话，或者少吃点东西——无论用什么方式，都可以省下这点时间。

而就是这短短的一小段时间，足以让他和路西恩生死相隔。

手臂仿佛变成了石头，弯不起来，列格赛斯僵硬地蹲下来，把心脏放到桌上，又换了一只手去掏肝脏。他不想让那些人再去碰路西恩的尸体。有那么一瞬间他甚至有一种想要杀死屋子里所有人——包括自己——的冲动。但是他忍住了，他知道在找到真正的叛徒之前，自己不能轻举妄动。

“看起来你很恨他。”马休笑道，“我理解……被自己喜欢的人所背叛的感觉……哦，那真是太痛苦了。来吧，把他的心肝下了汤锅，我们一起用这样的方式缓解心里的恨意吧！”

阿奎因点上了火，另外两人架起了锅，去弄了一些水。

“哈，这让我想起以前我还小的时候，在夏丁赫尔圣所，有时候我们在废弃的房屋里偷偷架起来炉子烤肉吃！那滋味棒极了！可惜不能让圣所主人发现……那个黑暗精灵婊子，她早就该死了。”马休兴奋地搓着手。

列格赛斯觉得自己的神经快要绷断了，听到“夏丁赫尔圣所”的时候，他的匕首已经几乎抄在了手里。

扫视了一下屋子里的这几个人，从人头来看，叛徒的母亲显然是个人类，而不是精灵，叛徒应该不会是阿奎因或者巴努斯。这样想着，列格赛斯偷偷拿出那个布包，趁别人不注意的时候，把人头扔到了地上。

刚从冒着热气的心脏上面割下来一块，还没来得及品尝的马休瞬间就愣住了，列格赛斯嘴角撇出一丝冷笑。

果然是他。

不过列格赛斯没什么其余的举动，只是不紧不慢地拿出初次见面时路西恩送给他的哀伤之刃，割下一块心脏。它仍旧冒着热气，但没有完全煮熟，里面还留着血丝。他小心翼翼地把它放在嘴边，几乎是虔诚地，含在口里，一点点嚼碎，咽了下去。

说不出是什么味道，但是他忽然感到一点点莫名的宽慰。他想，他可以明白为什么瓦伦森林有那样的风俗——也许这是波斯莫一代代流在血管里的渴望。他又去割下一块。

“地上有个人头？”守在锅边的巴努斯看了一眼，“怎么回事？”

“人头有什么大惊小怪的。”贝利萨瑞斯看都没看，割了一块肝塞到嘴里。此时此刻路西恩的尸体连肺都被掏了出来，还有些别的零碎东西，堆在那里等着煮；对这些列格赛斯甚至没有多看一眼，一心一意地接着吃。

“是你带进来的吗，列格赛斯？”

列格赛斯摊了摊手，“这人头我不认识。”说着他转向一旁两眼发直的布莱顿人，“马休，你怎么了？”

马休的额角已经满是冷汗，“啊……那个是……人头……抱歉我、我分神了……什么……我也不知道那是……”

“你还好吗？”

“我还、还好……好得很……”

“你也许是太累了。”贝利萨瑞斯伸了个懒腰，盘子里托着一些看不出是什么的东西走了过来。

“那到底是谁的头？”

“也许这里发生过谋杀案，看起来是个死了时间很久的人头了，也许它早就在什么地方放着。”巴努斯坐了下来，随便切了一块什么东西托在还沾满了血的手心上，“我们都还活着，这就行了。”

不，路西恩已经死了。列格赛斯默默地想。而你们都要为这一切付出代价。

贝利萨瑞斯和阿奎因也坐了下来，都拿起了餐刀。在这充满浓重血腥味的房间里，五个人围坐着吃着尸体里面拿出来的内脏，而地上放着一个谁也无法解释的人头。

这大概是黑暗兄弟会的领导者们最好的聚会方式。列格赛斯在心里讽刺地想。

他此时此刻甚至不愿意跳出来揭发马休，他乐于看到马休坐立不安的样子，心理猜测着他接下来要怎么做，要怎么会灭黑暗兄弟会，甚至夜母。有那么片刻的功夫，他甚至敬佩起马休来。他所做的可比自己一夜间杀死蓝湖庄园十二个人难多了。

在列格赛斯心里，黑暗兄弟会已经同他再无瓜葛，这真是奇怪的感觉，明明之前还想着要为了路西恩守护它，但是现在，他甚至不那么痛恨害死了路西恩的马休。

也许路西恩的死，自己也有一份责任。而这一切，姑且将其称之为命运吧。

列格赛斯又吃了一块肝脏，把刀子转向另一个盘子里的东西。

“今夜，我们要去布拉维尔，寻求夜母的指导，选出新的聆听者。”阿奎因说，“吃完以后就出发吧。”

“哦，终于我们要见到我们那伟大的母亲了吗？”马休感慨道，“太难以置信了。”

“是的，所以准备好吧，今晚我们将要打扰夜母的长眠。”

列格赛斯一声不吭地听着他们七嘴八舌，几乎吃光了盘子里所有的东西。夜色正在逐降临，他忽然体会到一种饱足感，这一刻，所有的一切，都莫名地变得可爱起来。

 

几个人到达布拉维尔的时候夜已经深了，阿奎因在那神秘的老妇人雕像前祈祷了几句，那老妇人忽然扭曲了成了诡异的形状。直到这时列格赛斯才知道，那下面就是不洁之母沉眠的地穴。

一声不吭地跟着阿奎因走进去，地穴狭小而寒冷，仿佛被死亡所浸透。列格赛斯看到，一个老妇人的鬼魂，站在不远处，她的面部可怕地扭曲着，仿佛是从湮灭地狱当中爬出的恶魔。

“为什么要打扰我的休息！”夜母开口说话，声音寒冷而毫无生气。

“亲爱的夜母，我们祈求你的慈爱和指引。”

“啊，是的，是这件事，我知道。聆听者已经跪在西帝斯的面前，你们当中有一个叛徒。”

“如今叛徒已经被除掉，敬爱的母亲。请指定一位新的聆听者，这样我们可以重建黑暗之手。”

“愚蠢的丫头！”夜母似乎愤怒了起来，“路西恩·拉查昂斯为黑暗之手尽忠至死亡之前的最后一丝呼吸。黑暗兄弟会仍旧被叛徒污染着！”

阿奎因吃惊地猛转过头，看向身后的几个人。

这一刻列格赛斯忽然想笑。所有的一切都是这么荒谬。他退后了一步，看着马休忽然拔出匕首，一刀刺死毫无防备的巴努斯，然后割断了目瞪口呆的贝利萨瑞斯的喉咙。

“一切到此为止！你们现在都得死！”马休咆哮着冲向阿奎因和夜母，一旁的列格赛斯甚至懒得摘下背上的弓箭，或者拔出匕首，他冷笑着看着阿奎因和马休搏斗，奋力去保护夜母，但很快被逼到了劣势的境地。

也许路西恩不会想要自己袖手旁观的，不，应该说是肯定不会。不过列格赛斯仍旧毫无举动，站在那里仿佛一尊木雕。

“去杀了他，帮助阿奎因打败马休。”

那冰冷的声音传来——确切地说，是在自己的头脑里回荡。

是夜母在对他说话，列格赛斯下意识地拿出弓箭，但又有些不情愿。

“听我的命令，你必须杀了他。”

仿佛不受自己控制一样，列格赛斯拉开了弓箭。此时此刻他的内心突然充斥了杀戮的渴望，对马休的恨意仿佛一瞬间爆发的火山，几乎要把他的理智占满。

当马休的尸体躺在脚边的时候，夜母的声音又在脑中响起。

“是你，让我看看，我的孩子。你站在我的面前，却不被我的面容所吓到。我感到很欣慰。你是个有能力的人，几乎凭一己之力，杀死了几乎一半的黑暗兄弟会的成员。”

列格赛斯面无表情地看向夜母，那面容的确可怕，但他并不感到害怕。他只是定定地看着她，想听听她在说些什么。

“其实，我已经早就知晓马休·贝洛蒙特加入的真正目的，从他还是个孩子的时候就知道。我本可以提醒昂格利姆，但是我不想！我拒绝帮助他这样一个不胜任的人。他太弱了，他不配我的帮助。我默许了他的复仇，因而你才能够来阻止这一切。”

列格赛斯冷冷一笑，低声说了一句：“为什么？”

“你还不知道吗？万能的父亲西帝斯已经预见了这一切，预见了你将要在我的墓穴里杀死叛徒。你是被选中的！你现在是新的聆听者，来吧，孩子，这个墓穴里的东西请你尽情拿取，它们都是你的奖励。之后我会将你传送到一个真正的家……一个黑暗兄弟会开始复兴的地方。阿奎因会帮助你。”

默许？选中的人？就算昂格利姆无能，而自己注定要杀死马休，那路西恩算什么，这里面的一颗棋子？他的忠诚和付出都算什么？也许死亡是他应得的结局，但是这样的死亡，简直是对他所做的一切莫大的讽刺。

“我不需要奖励，请送我走吧。”列格赛斯的语调已经略显愤怒。

“如果你不想要那些，我还有一个奖励可以给你。我看到你身上带着哀伤之刃，现在它还没能够发挥出它的真正力量。我将要解开它的封印，把它最强的力量交给你。好好使用它，用它的力量为我服务。”

“尊敬的夜母，我有一个问题。”忍耐再三，列格赛斯终于开了口。

“我知道你要问什么，我的孩子，请你记住，这一切都是命运的安排。你将要遇到更多的事情，到时候你就会明白这其中的真谛。”

“但我并不是要询问我自己的命运。”

“我知道你的问题，但是，这一切都和你的命运有关，你的命运，和太多的事情有关……也许你现在不懂，但是总有一天你会明白。去吧，你总有一天能够看清这一切。”

还没等列格赛斯说话，他和阿奎因就已经被一圈光环所笼罩。再次看清周围的一切的时候，列格赛斯看到的是一个熟悉的地方——夏丁赫尔圣所。

仿佛失了神一般立在那空荡荡的大厅里——黑暗守护者仍旧在沉默地巡逻，这里仿佛是一个他全新的圣所，没有尸体，没有血迹，一切家具都完好无损，摆放的整整齐齐。

他掏出腰间的哀伤匕首，上面泛着附魔过的微弱光芒。

抬起头来，路西恩把匕首交到他手里的场景仍旧历历在目，而当初自己刚刚来到这个圣所时，大家跑来欢迎他那时的一切，也仿佛只是昨天。

一切都像是从未开始，其实早已荡然无存。

“聆听者。”阿奎因走了上来，行了个礼，“我们该讨论一下接下来要做的事情了。”

“我没有兴趣。”列格赛斯不耐烦地回答道，他甚至不想看到阿奎因的脸，转过头去向大门走去，“以后再说吧，如果你觉得什么事情重要，就先去做好了。”

说着他完全不理会阿奎因在身后喊他，一步步走出了大门。黑门暗红色的光在映照在背上，他慢慢转过头来，凝视黑门上的巨大骷髅。片刻以后，他把手轻轻放在上面，就像当初第一次来到这里一样小心翼翼。

“夜晚的天空是什么颜色？”黑门响起低沉的声音。

“是血色，兄弟。”

“欢迎回家。”

黑门应声而开，而列格赛斯却没有走进去，而是头也不回地，离开了圣所。


	16. 尾声

离开夏丁赫尔，向北一路赶到苹果堡，天气似乎比上次来更冷了。列格赛斯小心地推开门，走了进去，屋子里仍旧是离开时候的样子，满地是血，地上还有一个人头。而路西恩的尸体仍旧倒挂在那里，浑身是血，浑身没有一块完整的地方，地上散落着割掉的皮肉，以及割掉的阴茎——一看就是被狠狠地踩踏过；整个左胸腹的皮肉都被撕下去了——不是割掉，而是硬生生扯下去的，露出白森森的肋骨，里面的内脏几乎已经没了。转过头看看，桌上还摆着餐具，锅里还有带血的汤汁。

列格赛斯跪下来，低下头，双手抱住路西恩被血糊住的头。他摸起来已经变得彻底冰冷而僵硬。

“对不起，路西恩，我来晚了。”

明知道什么道歉都已经没用，列格赛斯还是这样说了一句。但这并不能给他宽慰，相反，双手触摸着路西恩冰冷的尸体，他只觉得越来越没法原谅自己。

站起身来，割断了捆着他手脚的绳子，把他放了下来，抱在怀里。失去了很多血和肉的路西恩变得很轻，但是身体固执的僵硬着，头向后仰，没办法扳回来。他把他放在床上，又找了块布，沾着水一点点擦去了路西恩脸上的斑斑血迹，露出他那张并未受到损伤的脸。

那张脸毫无血色，灰白，僵硬，但神情安详，嘴角甚至还有一点若有似无的微笑，完全不像是在这样剧烈的折磨中死去的样子。列格赛斯握住他冰冷僵硬的手指，轻轻摩挲着。死去的路西恩无法再给他回应，只是那么静静地躺着。

“我现在是聆听者了，你为我高兴么，路西恩？”列格赛斯小声地说道。无意中自己的戒指碰触到路西恩的指尖，他忽然想起了什么，站起身来，在屋里找了一圈，最后在路西恩的行囊里找到了那枚和他手上的能配成一对的戒指。

“这个，我答应过你的。”

他说着，吃力地掰开路西恩的左手手指，把那枚戒指戴在他的无名指上。

双手紧紧握住路西恩冰冷僵硬的手，贴在自己胸前，两枚戒指碰在一起，他小心弯下身，去亲吻路西恩的嘴唇。

这一刻，列格赛斯的视线逐渐模糊了，泪水无知无觉地滑落了下来。这是他记忆中，八十余年的生命里当中自己第一次流泪。他之前甚至不知道自己可以因为汹涌的情感这样哭泣，就像一个无助的孩子——不，即使他小时候在监狱里被欺负，忍饥挨饿，甚至几次差点死掉的时候，都没有这样哭过。

无法自控地哭着，头脑中一阵阵的摇晃，仿佛山崩地裂一般，有什么东西在迅速塌陷着。他拼命吻着再也不能回应他的路西恩，徒劳地想把舌头探对方口中，像以前那样唇舌相交；但是路西恩的嘴唇紧锁，就像那一道他没办法打开的死亡之门。在亲吻当中他放任自己的眼泪洒落，沾湿了路西恩苍白的脸颊。

就这样不知道默默地流了多久眼泪，这几天积攒下来的困倦渐次袭来，列格赛斯不知不觉地抱着路西恩的尸体，靠在床上睡着了。

梦里是无穷无尽的黑暗，他似乎总是能看到一个模糊的影子，像极了路西恩。但是他无论如何喊叫，对方都无动于衷；无论如何追逐，他都在那极为遥远的地方，不肯转过身来。

醒来的时候列格赛斯意识到，自己梦里所看到的地方，就是虚空。那是路西恩的灵魂，但是他们永远都不可能再见。

活了几十个年头，仿佛是到了这一瞬间，抱着怀里自己的体温也不能温暖的尸体，他才彻底明白了死亡的真正含义。还有爱。

爱和死亡一样漫长，死亡和爱一样决绝。

列格赛斯最后一次吻了路西恩的唇，脱下黑暗之手长袍和兜帽，把尸体裹了起来。这是属于路西恩的东西，不管到什么时候，他永远是黑暗兄弟会最忠诚的代言者。

接着他找了一把铁锹，又收集了地上的碎肉，一并放在路西恩的尸体上。当他捡起那破碎的阳具时，又有泪水涌上眼眶。一开始一切只不过开始于莫名的冲动和对性事的渴求，想不到事到如今，他们的灵魂都被紧紧纠缠在一起。而他摸着这个已经从身体上分离的器官的时候，再也不可能体会到那种生命的热情和发自灵魂的悸动了。

那个让他为之崇敬和赞颂死亡的人已经不在，不管那个人多么虔诚地信仰着西帝斯大君，随着他的离开，现在这一切都已经和列格赛斯毫无关系。

他知道，从这一刻开始，自己的杀手生涯已经彻底结束了。从今天开始，再也无法拔出匕首，在黑暗之中无声地取人性命。

列格赛斯抱起路西恩的尸体，拖着铁锹走向门外，想找个地方把他埋葬。就在他踏出大门的一刻，他发现天空已经从自己来时的阴沉铅灰色变成了红色，而且那红色还在愈发转浓，仿佛熔岩，又仿佛鲜血布满了天空。列格赛斯抬起头来，伫立在血染的天空下，天边仿佛有雷声滚滚，云朵碎小，细长地排布，仿佛血海之中的白骨森森。

他惊讶地看了一会天空，又低头看了看路西恩——他面容安宁地，穿着全套的黑暗之手长袍，看不到那血淋淋的伤口，他仿佛并未死去。

走下山坡的时候，列格赛斯偶然看到山对面的树林里，似乎有一小团火焰一样的东西在跳跃不止。他当然不会知道，那是不久之后即将开启的湮灭之门，泰姆瑞尔大陆上，正在有什么东西悄悄地变化着，而在冥冥之中，这一切都与他有关。

此时的他头脑空荡荡的，来到一个平坦的地方，那里有树和低矮的草，没什么积雪，看起来可以当做一处不错的墓穴。挖了一个深坑，他抱起一旁的路西恩的尸体，再次吻了吻他，小心地把他放置在坑里。

“那么，永别了。”

看着一锹一锹的土掩盖了路西恩的尸体，列格赛斯的心也一点点沉下去，终于随着最后一铲土覆盖了那个他深爱着的人，他觉得有什么东西也终于彻底的远去了。拍了拍松软的土层，他蹲下来，拔出哀伤匕首，刀尖冲下，用力插在了墓穴上，作为路西恩的墓碑。

站在原地看了一会，列格赛斯点点头。这样还算不错，虽然之前他想过遵从瓦伦森林的方式，把路西恩的尸体再吃掉一部分，然而想到之前自己已经吃了他的内脏，他觉得这样也就够了。手覆盖上自己的肚腹和胸口，他还能感觉到里面有些东西余温尚存。

至于余下的尸体，虽然称不上完整，但至少这样埋葬，也算是让他这个帝国人以他家乡的方式得到安眠。

 

列格赛斯本来打算这样离开，但是想了想，自己的马还在苹果堡里面拴着。他这一次没有骑影魇，而是把它留在了夏丁赫尔，又偷了一匹马骑来了苹果堡。他不希望影魇看到路西恩的尸体。

走回的话太远，再去布鲁玛偷一匹马就太费事了，还不如拿回原来的那一匹。想到这，列格赛斯往苹果堡走去，天空依旧殷红密布，雷声暗涌。

刚来到苹果堡的篱笆里面，列格赛斯就发觉到了不对劲的地方——那匹马不在原地了。他一愣神的功夫，几个穿着利雅文守卫铠甲的人忽然从屋里冲了出来，把他团团围住。

“你是谁，为什么来这里？”

“你们又是谁？”

“我们是凯莉娅生前的手下，她曾是我们的队长。我们知道她被害，并且葬在这里。”一个守卫说道。

凯莉娅，德拉柯尼斯家族的一员，自己除掉的目标之一。想不到她的朋友们也在这里。列格赛斯冷冷一笑，耸了耸肩。

“我也是来祭拜坟墓的，我认识他们家的麦西亚斯。”

“是吗，那你身上的血怎么解释？”

列格赛斯低头看了看自己的衣服，发现居然忘了换掉当初在夜母地穴里面沾上了血迹的外套，真是失算。

“我在林子里遇到了强盗，和他们搏斗的时候弄上的。”他无所谓地说道。

“我们在屋子里看到一些武器，是你的吗？”

“我不知道，我没有武器。我唯一的武器，一把匕首，在和强盗搏斗的时候丢了。我刚来到这里，只是想看看我的老朋友，就这样，你们能不能不要纠缠了？”

“队长死的那天，我看到一个木精灵带着一把匕首，背着弓箭从她的尸体旁边逃开。你的脸和他很像！”一个守卫拔出剑来指着列格赛斯。

“利雅文发生谋杀案的时候，也有人看到一个男性木精灵。”另一个守卫喊道，“不管怎样，你跟我们走一趟！”

杀死凯莉娅的时候，的确有其他的守卫围了过来，不过列格赛斯逃掉了。想不到在这里会遇到目击者。

“我是无辜的，你们不能抓我！”

“你只要和我们走一趟，调查清楚这些事，如果你真的不是凶手的话，我们自然会让你走。”

列格赛斯后退了一步，举起手里的铁锹——虽然他不知道为什么自己要带着这铁锹回来，不过看起来是带对了。至少这东西也可以充当一下防身武器。

他用铁锹挡开了守卫的剑，不断地往后退。终于他退到了墓碑旁边，地上躺着凯莉娅的剑，他弯腰捡了起来。

就在这时候，一阵寒意袭来，一个鬼魂——派莉尼娅，住在这里的那位老妇人的鬼魂，出现在众人面前。

“放下我女儿的剑，无耻的谋杀者！”鬼魂愤怒地吼道。

所有的守卫听到这句话，纷纷拔出武器围了上来。鬼魂也开始攻击列格赛斯。很快他便失去了还手之力，剑被打落，身上也受了伤，守卫们的剑尖抵在他的心口。

“杀了他！”

“不，把他带去帝都监狱，这样的人渣需要被公开处刑，让其他人也看看什么是法律的正义！”

几个守卫扑上来，把他捆了个结结实实，押着他离开了苹果堡。

真是荒谬的闹剧，列格赛斯在心里嘲笑自己。一个老谋深算的刺客，黑暗兄弟会的聆听者——虽然现在他不怎么愿意认可这个身份——居然被这样逮捕，并送到帝都处刑。

不过这也不是完全是件坏事，等自己到了虚空，大概就可以见到路西恩了。被关在帝都狭小的牢房里，列格赛斯百无聊赖地胡思乱想着。虽然不想死，但是一个杀手会落得这样的结果，也没什么可抱怨的。

对面的监狱里一个黑暗精灵在骂骂咧咧，不过他懒得去听，只是叼着一棵稻草，躺在地上等着最后的裁决的到来。此时此刻，他的脑海里无端地浮现出苹果堡血一样的苍穹，浮现出夜母的脸，还有她关于自己的命运的那些难懂的话。

然而自己的生命就要在这几天内结束，还有什么命运在未来等着他呢？列格赛斯想不明白。等待死亡的这段时间里，他唯一的期待就是能够在虚空见到路西恩。

远处传来嘈杂的脚步声，那个黑暗精灵大声嚷着“他们来处死你了”。列格赛斯哼了一声，站起身来拍拍身上的土。他已经做好了迎接死亡的准备。

当然，几分钟以后他就会知道，这不是他生命的结束，而恰恰是他一切跌宕起伏的命运之旅的开始；来到他的牢房里的人带来的不是斩断头颅的刀斧，而是开启新大门的钥匙。很快他就会知道，等在自己未来的是什么样的奇妙经历。

当然，那一切就是另外一个故事了。


	17. 十年后·疯狂与虚无

哈斯基尔站在新西奥斯宫殿的大门前，双手接过战栗孤岛的主人脱下来的长袍，然后像一个衣架一样拿着衣服笔直地站在那里。

“希奥格拉斯大人，祝您此行顺利。”他说。

对方沉默了一会，才轻声哼出一个“嗯”作为回应，与此同时，他戴上了许久不曾戴过的玻璃头盔。十年前，他还只是个凡人的时候，就是这副打扮迷茫地进入了战栗孤岛。哈斯基尔还记得自己第一次看到这个木精灵的时候，对方脸上麻木而又无所谓的表情。那时候他对哈斯基尔说“我只是进去看看”。

这一次他决定回一趟奈恩，也是一句轻描淡写地“我回去看看”。哈斯基尔永远不知道这个人要做什么，即使他从一个凡人变成了新的疯狂之神——不过至少现在他还保有凡人的身体，也许正是因为这样，哈斯基尔才会猜不透他主人的言行和意图。他知道，也许再过上二十年三十年，或者不需要那么久，只要等到现在这位希奥格拉斯从凡人世界回归，并且如他所命令的那样，彻底关闭开在赛洛迪尔的大门，他就会彻底脱去这副凡人的肉体，成为完完全全的魔神大君。然而哈斯基尔不能确定，是不是到那时候，他就会变得和之前的希奥格拉斯大人一样——混合了战栗孤岛的两个领域的两种特征；现在的新疯狂之神，看起来完全是来自“痴呆”的一半领域：沉默，呆滞，行为任意而不可预料。当然，所有疯子的行为都不可预料，但是哈斯基尔坚持觉得，现在的希奥格拉斯大人，还没有彻底把自己与疯狂融为一体。

“如果可以的话，我想问问，您什么时候回来？”

“不知道。”

“没有计划吗？比如在关上大门之前，有什么没有处理的事情？”

“只是突然想去看看。”

说着，他把弓箭挂好在背后，哈斯基尔跟在他的后面，一路走到恶境的大门口——他还记得，当初作为旧希奥格拉斯的勇士，这位大人就是从这条路来的。不得不说，他是个聪明人，福境那边的路，要比这边远上一两倍。

“你回去吧。”

“大人，我可以多问一句吗？我觉得这些天您格外沉默。是的，您一直是个沉默的人，但是自从您从维萨恩堡垒回来以后，就看起来脸色不大好。如果有什么我能帮上的事情……还是说，那里遭到了进攻？需要派人过去？”

“好了。”对方淡淡地打断了他的问话，“那里很好。我把诅咒解除了。”

“这个……”哈斯基尔难得地皱了皱眉，“那里的诅咒已经持续了好几个世纪，您的决定还真是难以预料啊。”

“有什么不满吗？”

“不是这个意思。不过我如果没记错的话，您第一次来这里，路过维萨恩的时候，还觉得不该管他们。”

“我改主意了。”本来打算把话说到这里就离开的疯狂之神顿了顿，又补充了一句，“毕竟上次只是路过，这次我的确进入了堡垒。”

“是，如果这是您的决定，我没有异议。”

“没有别的事情了，你回去吧。有什么疑惑的话，等我回来再给你解释。”

“如果您还会回来的话。”

疯狂之神转过身来，微微一笑：“没有谁能在奈恩永久停留。”

哈斯基尔鞠了个躬，转身走向宫殿的大门。战栗孤岛的新主人看着忠实的管家的背影，轻轻地摇了摇头，推开了离开新西奥斯的大门。他其实本来是打算把自己的所见所闻，包括解除维萨恩的诅咒的决定对哈斯基尔解释一下的，他知道他会认真听，也会理解，但是不知道为什么，话到嘴边，就忽然都凝滞住了，他还是没能对任何人说起这不知该从何讲起的一切。

也许以后，等到关上那扇奇异的大门，等到自己脱离了凡人的肉体，彻底投身于疯狂的领域，他会想办法用一种新的方式阐述这一切吧……但不是现在，不是用凡人的语言。

那是他保守于心底，最为沉重的记忆。

 

穿过边境和那扇奇异的大门，和凡人无异的疯狂魔神站在了尼本奈海湾当中的孤岛之上。

“啊，赛洛迪尔的勇士……列格赛斯，是你！”一个守卫热情地向他打招呼。他不认识这个人，看起来这守卫是新来的。不过对方倒像是他的老朋友一样热情地打招呼——这倒也没什么奇怪的，十年间这里的守卫走马灯似的换，但谁都知道，列格赛斯，帮助马丁·赛普汀解决了湮灭危机的那个了不起的英雄，赛洛迪尔的勇士，是唯一一个走入这扇大门能够活着出来还不变疯的人。

他点点头算是打招呼，然后一路走下了小岛。此时正是黄昏，天边的晚霞如同被火烧灼一般的颜色，让他恍惚想起那些已经远去，却又清晰无比的往事。

之前的一年里他都呆在战栗孤岛，在自己所管辖的新领域里面熟悉其中的一切。再之前，他从这扇门进进出出已经不记得多少次，每次进入，都会比上一次停留更久的时间。直到一年之前，他忽然觉得厌倦了在赛洛迪尔的游历的时候，才意识到，自己已经把这个疯狂的湮灭领域当做了自己的家。

家，多久没有这样的感觉了，上一次找到一个稍微让他有些归宿感的地方……

不是魔法大学，也不是九圣灵骑士的修道院，甚至不是凌云者神殿和那充满了壮阔的牺牲的帝都——尽管他穿着龙盔甲走在街上的时候，所有的守卫都像欢迎家人一样和他打招呼，但是他仍旧觉得无所凭依。

漫无目的的列格赛斯决定在布拉维尔休息一晚再做打算，他在布拉维尔已经有了自己的房子，虽然很小也很破旧，但是至少可以暂时容身。不过他没有直接回到自己的房子，而是来到了昂格利姆的旧宅。这里仍旧没人入住，尽管它的主人已经死去了十年的光景。列格赛斯用骷髅钥匙打开了门——昂格利姆身上找到的门钥匙，早就被他弄丢了，有了骷髅钥匙以后他就不需要任何对应的钥匙了。屋子里积满了灰尘，列格赛斯缓步走到床边，床单和被褥枕头仍旧保持着记忆中的凌乱模样，甚至倒在地上的水杯都和他最后一次离开这里没有差别。他小心地抖了抖灰尘，一屁股坐在床上，手指仍旧能够碰触到被子上干硬了十年的旧血迹。

他本不打算在此过夜，但是当他躺下来的时候，疲倦已经攫住了他。不知道为什么会这么累，他蜷缩着身子，手指抓着残有血迹的被角，沉沉地睡着了。

这一次，他又做了那个梦，那个在维萨恩做过的梦——或者说，在梦境里，又一次体验到了在维萨恩被反复重复的，自己最为不堪的那段记忆。

正是因为这段记忆，他才下定决心要帮助维萨恩解除过去的诅咒。

那还是不久之前的事情，大约一个星期左右，那天他在战栗孤岛的南部探索，正赶上大雨，误打误撞进入了维萨恩城堡。虽然大门被封住了，但是他很轻易地从树洞中找到了另一条入口。本来只是打算休息一下，但是不断骚扰他的狂信徒亡魂让他十分烦躁，一路追到深处，居然进入了堡垒里面。

在公爵西伦的亡魂介绍这座城市的历史之前，他就对这里发生过的一切心里有数。大约八九年以前，他第一次来到这座城堡附近——那时候他还不是希奥格拉斯大君——的时候，就听哈斯基尔说起过这个城市。因为这里的守军没有履行自己的职责，懦弱，愚昧和自私让城堡被敌人狂信徒攻破，因此希奥格拉斯大君诅咒了这座城堡，让里面的亡魂不得安歇，永远重复着城堡被攻破那一日的经历。西伦公爵对此十分痛苦，请求他帮助自己解除诅咒。然而列格赛斯并无心帮助他们，从第一次听说此事的时候，他就觉得这些人是自作自受，理应受到如此的惩罚。

然而既然已经进入了城堡，他打算找个地方坐一会休息一下再说。他没有直接答应公爵的请求，对此，公爵的亡魂似乎也无能为力。

甚至没有尝试和任何亡魂对话，或者去看看城堡陷落那天的情况，列格赛斯找了一张石头床，拍去灰尘和蜘蛛网，躺了下来。他想小睡一会，但是不知道为什么意识一直很清醒，但是他又不想起来，只是在角落里躺着，看着墙角的杂物和蛛网发呆。

忽然他听到了一些奇怪的声音，说不好是怎样的响动，仿佛是有人在打斗，但是又混杂着一些杂音，然后是叫喊和哀鸣。他本以为是外面的打斗声，觉得心里烦躁，爬了起来摇摇晃晃向着听到声音的大门走去。很奇怪的是，他碰触到的不是城堡的高大石门，而是一个小木门，脚下踩的也不是砖石，而是土地。

他有些迷惑，不自觉地加快了脚步，猛地推开了那个不需要太用力就能打开的小木门，心脏忽然狂跳起来，好像有什么十分紧迫的事情要发生一样。他一步踏入了门外——

不对，是门里。

他看着眼前的景象，一时失语。

他发现自己置身于苹果堡当中，面前是四个穿着黑袍的身影，齐齐转身向他投来各异的目光。然后他看到阿奎因走上前来，热情地举了举双手：“灭口者！你终于来了！不用担心，威胁黑暗兄弟会的危机已经结束……”

他的目光停留在房间正中心吊着的那具尸体上，他仍旧有着十年前就有过的那个错觉——那裸露在外的心脏，似乎还在微微地跳动。

马休转过脸，一手拔去戳进尸体当中的匕首，另一只手向他挥了挥。

“……现在，一切都可以重新开始，我命名你为新的代言者，你将取代路西恩·拉查昂斯在黑暗之手中的位置。”

阿奎因说出那个名字的时候，他只觉得心口一阵紧抽。他走上前去，和那时候一样，定定地看着那残破不堪的尸体。

一切都如此真实，包括那种绝望，痛苦和悔恨，还有大脑一片空白的茫然，都鲜活地重现在心里。但他仿佛是一具木偶一样，只是重复着当时的一切——似乎是无法抗拒，似乎也是自己心甘情愿的反应。

再次咀嚼着半生的心脏上割下来的肉，列格赛斯开始怀疑，自己是不是穿越了时空。不过接下来，结束这一切熟悉的场景以后，他推开苹果堡的门，发现自己又回到了维萨恩城堡里面。面前就是城堡的石门，他快步走向那扇门，心里庆幸自己终于可以摆脱过去的噩梦。

然而他想错了，当他推开那扇门的时候，听到的却又是木门的咯吱响声。

他看到了空无一人的苹果堡，路西恩冰冷的尸体仍旧吊在那里，每一处伤痕清晰可见；桌上散落着刀叉盆碗，锅子里还有带血的汤汁。他木然走向那具尸体，慢慢跪了下来，捧起那张被凝固的鲜血糊住的脸。

“对不起，路西恩，我来晚了。”

又重复了这句话，又一次睡着，在梦里看到遥不可及的爱人，醒来以后把自己淹没在泪水里。戴着戒指的左手抓住路西恩冰冷僵硬的手指的时候，他甚至有那么一瞬间，有拔出匕首结束自己的生命的冲动——不，这不只是十年前的一切的重现，而是把他误以为已经愈合的伤口，用更残忍的方式，无情地剖开。直到这时候，他才知道那比第一次受伤还要疼得多。

抱着路西恩的尸体离开苹果堡以后，他又一次看到了染血的天空。然而走着走着，他发现自己怀里什么都没有了，而两边还是城堡的石墙，上面沾满尘迹。面前仍旧是一扇石门——这下总不会是什么不堪的记忆了吧？列格赛斯这样想着，几步上前去推开大门。

然而他又一次想错了，眼前仍旧是苹果堡温暖的房间，四位黑暗之手的成员围着路西恩的尸体，向他转过头来。

他觉得呼吸都有些困难，却还是无法自控地重复着那一切，然后跟随他们四人离开房间，再次走入一扇大门，再次把路西恩的尸体摘下来，抱着他哭泣。

这样重复了不知道多少次，每一次他都想拔出匕首给自己狠狠来一下，但是每次都不知道为什么，只能机械地重复着过去的一切——那个伤口被一次次的撕裂，反复地被蹂躏，像一个残忍的恶作剧，让他疼痛，却无法麻木。

就在他再一次听到马休说要拿出路西恩的心脏来吃的时候，忽然有人在身后喊了一声。

“希奥格拉斯大人。”

他猛地回过头去，看到西伦公爵的半透明的身影。身边的景象瞬间消失无踪，他发现自己就站在城堡的一个角落里，旁边是那张他刚才躺过的石头床。

“西伦公爵……是你。”他用艰涩的声音说，“我……我刚才……这是过了多久？”

“如果您问的是从您进来以后到现在，已经有五六个小时了。”西伦回答。

“我刚刚……一直都在这里？”

西伦有些迷惑地看着他，然后轻轻地摇了摇头：“我……不确定？”

“什么？”

“我刚进来，看到您站在这里。我喊了好几声，您才回应我。”

“是吗……”

“我打扰您休息了么？”

“不，没有，你来得正好。”列格赛斯苦笑道，“我还刚想去找你。”

“有事吗，大人？”

“我决定帮你解除这里的诅咒。”

“这是真的吗！”公爵激动地叫起来，“太谢谢您了！不管是什么让您改变心意，我都十分感谢您的慷慨善举。”

列格赛斯点点头：“我想问问……之前那位疯狂之神的诅咒……只是针对城堡里面的人吗？”

“是的，不过我不大明白您的意思。”

“我是说……我看到了一些，过去的事情。就像你们重复那一次战败，我也在梦境或者幻觉当中，经历了一些不大愉快的回忆。”

公爵沉思了一下：“大概这个诅咒也会影响到进来的人吧。不过我并不清楚，大人，您是几百年来第一个进入这里的人。”

列格赛斯点点头，拿好弓箭，转身走向了维萨恩的城堡外庭。烧掉一个破布娃娃，给弓箭手一袋箭矢，然后把附魔的匕首交给一个牧师，最后他戴上了西伦公爵的头盔，亲自射杀了最后一个冲进来的敌人。那之后，所有的鬼魂都归于了平静。当他手捧着西伦公爵的头盔，看向逐渐放晴的天空的时候，他忽然下定了决心，要再回一趟奈恩，然后彻底关闭开在尼本奈海湾当中的那扇疯狂之门。

 

清晨的阳光笼罩了布拉维尔，列格赛斯推开门，走下楼梯，长长地伸了个懒腰。一夜折腾人的梦境让他感觉十分疲惫，不过他觉得如果继续在这间房子里睡下去，只能继续做噩梦。所以他早早就挣扎着爬了起来，穿过布拉维尔，打算回自己的住处去再补一觉。

路过幸运老妇人的雕像的时候，他停住了脚步，一阵轻缓的笑声在脑海中回荡，他慢慢走向那隐藏着秘密的雕像，立在她的面前。

“夜母。”

“好久不见了，我的聆听者。”只有他可以听到的声音在耳边响起，“我该叫你希奥格拉斯大君了，对吗？”

列格赛斯没有说什么。这些年来，他有时候也会承担起聆听者的职责，每周来这里听听夜母的指示，然后回一趟圣所把任务交给阿奎因，不过他懒得拿自己的那份钱，让她留着继续建设圣所。他有时候甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做，明明已经下定决心不要再和黑暗兄弟会有什么联系，但也许还是无法放下这个曾经的家园——哪怕一切都已经不复存在。

他有时候觉得自己也不明白自己在想什么——自从离开了帝国监狱，他虽然对冒犯自己的人毫不手软，却再没有像一个刺客那样去谋杀过任何人；虽然他仍旧有过不少床伴，但是再没有对任何人动过心。事实上可以称为爱的只有那一次，让他真正赞颂过死亡，全心全意地去当一个刺客，也只有那段时间而已。

那段时间，他在夏丁赫尔圣所里面，第一次体会到了家的感觉；在路西恩那里，体会到爱和死亡的真意，看到了自己的爱人心中的执着。

现在想起来，那一切不过昙花一现，而且短暂的美好当中，也掺杂了太多黑暗和毫无头绪的痛苦。但是也许正是那些经历，让他后来毫不犹豫地以身犯险，数次深入大衮的湮灭之境拿取印记石，甘愿充当刀锋会和马丁·赛普汀的马前卒，协助赛普汀王朝的末代皇帝驱逐了梅赫鲁斯·大衮；让他不辞辛苦找回了九圣灵骑士的盔甲，与乌玛瑞尔决一死战。他很难说自己是为了什么去做了这些事，但是他知道，进入黑暗兄弟会之前的自己，是不大可能理会这一切的。

“我之前说过的，关于你的命运，你懂了吗？”夜母问。

他仍旧沉默。有些事情已经在心里激起了涟漪，但他不敢确信自己明白了什么。他有些迟缓地摇了摇头。

夜母发出了一声叹息，不过那也许只是他的错觉而已，也许只是他听错了风声。他注视着雕像空洞的眼睛。

“在你回到战栗孤岛之前，带着黑暗之手的成员来一次我的墓穴。”夜母最后命令道，“今天，还有些任务交给你。最后一次执行恐惧之父的意志吧，聆听者。”

列格赛斯低头行了个礼，听完了所有需要实施的刺杀计划，离开了那座雕像。

离开布拉维尔以后，他并未直接去夏丁赫尔，而是决定先去一趟帝都，在那里他还有几个称得上是朋友的人。战栗孤岛上还有一个人请求过他帮忙给一个帝都的亲属捎个信过去。在宫殿区的广场附近，他遇到了现在已经身为摄政王的奥卡托。

奥卡托还记得这位赛洛迪尔的勇士，他很热情地跟列格赛斯打了招呼，并且邀请他参加晚上的小型晚宴。列格赛斯自然欣然应允了。奥卡托看起来事务繁忙，只是在街头随意说了两句话，便带着自己的守卫队匆匆离开了，只给他留了一张请柬。这事情来得有点匆忙，列格赛斯倒是很庆幸自己随身带着阿丹-苏尔的外套，这东西就是个不错的礼服，至少应付这种半正式的晚宴算是足够了。当他对着镜子打量自己的时候，忽然有点后悔没有把希奥格拉斯的衣服带来，不知道如果自己穿了那么一套诡异的服装出现，奥卡托会是什么表情。

晚宴的规模并不是很大，只是一些贵族和军政人物相互交流的机会而已，奥卡托似乎也并不会在晚宴上逗留很久。当他姗姗来迟以后，只是做了一段简短的演讲，内容也无非是现在帝国处于需要大家同心协力的时期云云。列格赛斯并不认识太多贵族，也不关心帝国的政局，在奥卡托演讲的时候，他正在和一个年轻的黑暗精灵互相抛媚眼。

“你是赛洛迪尔的勇士，对吧？”终于，那男人凑过来，小声地问列格赛斯。

“是的。”

“真是幸会，我叫瑟格瑞。”那人和列格赛斯握了握手。

“幸会。”

“一定是奥卡托大人邀请你来的。”瑟格瑞说着，一只手轻轻扶着列格赛斯的胳膊，“不过看起来他不会停留太久。等他走了，我们再一起多喝几杯如何？”

“再好不过。”列格赛斯没想到在这样的场合也能遇到猎艳的对象，心里倒是有几分得意。

这时候奥卡托端着一杯酒走向了列格赛斯。

“老朋友，最近过得如何？”

“凑合吧，你呢？”

“除了忙还是忙，摄政王可比首席议员辛苦多了。”

“那是自然，统领一个国家可不简单。”想到了战栗孤岛，列格赛斯这样回答道。

两人碰了杯，一饮而尽，一旁的瑟格瑞捧起一瓶白兰地，替奥卡托满上杯中的酒。

“奥卡托大人，十分荣幸同您会面。我是来自夏丁赫尔的瑟格瑞，公爵夫人的弟弟。”

“幸会，最近公爵和公爵夫人一切可好？”

“一切都好，可惜公爵最近事务繁忙，很久未能同大人见面，甚是遗憾。”

奥卡托微笑着举起酒杯，“如果有机会，我一定要好好和他们聊聊。替我向他们代好。”说着，他把酒杯放到唇边，微笑着仰起脸。列格赛斯盯着酒杯，半是直觉，半是经验——酒里面一点颜色诡异的浑浊和隐约可以嗅到的气味，让他忽然警觉起来。

眼看奥卡托要把杯中酒一饮而尽，列格赛斯猛地一把抓住他的手腕，使劲一扯。酒杯啪地一声摔在地上，奥卡托吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“列格赛斯，这……”

“酒里有毒。”列格赛斯低声说道，“这里不安全，快走。”

奥卡托一时没反应上来，只是张口结舌。忽然瑟格瑞一跃而起，不知道从哪里抽出的匕首，已经刺向了奥卡托。

“小心！”

这一瞬间，房间中最明亮的枝形吊灯忽然掉落下来，砸在地上发出巨大的声响。屋内的光线瞬间暗下来，只有些微小的灯火还在隐约发亮。在尖叫和混乱声中，晚宴乱做一团。

瑟格瑞拔刀袭击的时候，列格赛斯已经眼疾手快推开了奥卡托，然而他手里没有武器——这可真是失算，若是以前的他，无论如何也要偷藏一把匕首进来的。很显然，大厅里的刺客不止瑟格瑞一个人，至少打落吊灯的那一个还藏在暗处等待下手的机会。

“守卫！有刺客！保护摄政王！”有人大叫。乱作一团的大厅里灯火一盏盏熄灭。这时候有人绝望地叫喊，说门被封住了出不去。又是一片嚎叫声此起彼伏。

列格赛斯很快适应了黑暗，在尚未熄灭的几盏灯火的光线中，他勉强辨认出，正有一个高精灵拿着匕首在靠近奥卡托。他没时间理会一旁的瑟格瑞，随手抓起一把餐刀当做武器，快步冲了上去。虽然餐刀无法伤人，但是至少聊胜于无。

金属的碰撞声中他替奥卡托挡开了一次攻击，然而与此同时，耳边擦过一阵刺骨的冰冷——一道冰霜打向奥卡托。他这才意识到，远处还有一个刺客法师藏在暗中袭击。

最后一盏灯火也熄灭了，屋内彻底陷入了黑暗。列格赛斯使用了夜视法术，这才看到，在慌乱的人群里，包括自己刚刚看到的那个高精灵刺客和瑟格瑞，一共有四个人，正在缓缓靠近奥卡托。他们看起来都早有准备，全部使用了夜视法术和药水，因此在纯粹的黑暗当中，也能够分辨自己的目标。

三个高精灵，一个黑暗精灵。一共四个刺客，其中两个法师，两个使用匕首，而自己只有一把餐刀。列格赛斯回头看了看奥卡托，对方似乎已经从震惊中清醒了过来，从地上爬起来，也用了一个夜视法术。

这时候两个奥卡托身边的战斗法师护卫凑了过来，挡在奥卡托身边。

“大人，您没事吧？”

“我还好，你们快想办法打开门。”

“我去开门。”一个护卫迅速奔向门口，另一个则握着长剑，守在奥卡托身边。

瑟格瑞发动了进攻，同时两团冰霜也打向奥卡托。

“给我个武器！”列格赛斯向护卫喊道。她迅速摘下背后的弓箭，扔向了列格赛斯。

列格赛斯一支箭射中了最远处的一个法师刺客，奥卡托和他的护卫也开始进攻距离他们最近的两个杀手。一阵缠斗过后，一侧的大门被打开了，人群向门外涌出，从门外透进来的一点光亮当中，列格赛斯忽然注意到，在一个角落里，有个一动不动的身影。

曾经当过杀手的列格赛斯很快就意识到，那人也是刺客当中的一个，一直按兵不动等待着机会。他毫不犹豫，拉满弓箭，瞄准黑暗里的那个身影。

然而他还是慢了一步，就在弓弦颤动的前一秒，角落里的人的箭已经飞向了奥卡托。列格赛斯下意识地用弓格开那支飞箭，然而那刺客动作极快，一跃而起跳上一张桌子，又是一箭射向奥卡托。

这一次列格赛斯没能挡开那支箭，箭头刺入血肉的轻响过后，奥卡托甚至没有哼一声，就直挺挺地躺在了地上。

这时无数守卫举着火把冲进了大厅。屋内又一次亮了起来。守卫围住了还活着的三名刺客。

列格赛斯无心去管他们的缠斗，旋风一样冲向奥卡托。摄政王大人脸色惨白，躺在那里一动不动，已经没有了气息。

拔出他身上的箭头，列格赛斯轻轻倒吸了一口冷气。

这是……西帝斯的玫瑰刺！他看了一眼就十分确认，即使这不是和自己刺杀菲利达所用的一模一样的箭头，至少也是相似的东西——被特殊的毒药处理过，一箭毙命。

难道说，这些刺客竟然是来自黑暗兄弟会？

再低头去看，刚刚自己替奥卡托挡开的那支箭，只是一枚普通的钢箭头而已。

列格赛斯恨恨咬了咬牙，如果自己让第一箭射中奥卡托，而挡开第二支的话，也许他还有活下去的希望。想不到那个隐身起来的刺客，居然能够算计到这样的程度。

我本来可以料到的，如果我还是一个刺客的话。列格赛斯讽刺地在心里对自己说。果然是不干这一行太久，居然这样轻易就被算计了。

他快步走向那个角落里的刺客——那人已经被守卫制服，正被死死按在地上，挣扎却爬不起来。

“你是黑暗兄弟会的人？”列格赛斯把那支箭扔在他面前。

“哈，聆听者。”那人讽刺地笑道，“在圣所里我们还见过面，你不记得了？。”

列格赛斯仔细打量了一下面前这个亚龙人，隐约想起，自己的确见过这样一个黑暗兄弟会的刺客。

“你是……奈齐-冷肤？”

“哈，我真荣幸，你还记得我。没错，我是黑暗兄弟会的一员，我们五个……”他一边嘶嘶地说着，一边扫视了一下狼藉的大厅，其余的四个刺客，已经都倒在了血泊当中，“可是完成了一个了不起的任务。”

“你们几个都是黑暗兄弟会的？我可不记得我见过其他几个人。”

“他们是新人，你自然没见过。”亚龙人说着闭上眼，“不管怎么说，我的任务已经完成了，西帝斯大君会赞赏我所做的一切。”

说完，他的嘴角忽然流出鲜血来，还没闭上的双眼中的神采也瞬间消失了。

“这……”

“他的舌头底下藏了毒药。”列格赛斯淡淡地说道，“他自杀了。”

“可恶……我们还没来得及问出到底是谁雇佣了他们。该死的黑暗兄弟会！”帝国守卫队长之一，赫瑞尼姆斯·莱克斯抱怨道，“不过听他的意思，你也很黑暗兄弟会有关系，是不是？”

列格赛斯摇摇头：“我以前曾经和他们有关系，现在早就不在那里了。上一次我被抓到监狱里，遇到皇帝尤里尔，也是因为我的旧身份被发现。不过，我之前的罪名，已经被先皇陛下赦免了。”

“是这样吗？”莱克斯狐疑地看着列格赛斯。

“当时在奥卡托大人身边的两位守卫可以作证，我是一直尝试保护他的。”

向两位战斗法师确认了列格赛斯的说法，莱克斯点点头：“不过，既然你曾和他们有关系，至少应该知道黑暗兄弟会的藏身之所吧？”

“抱歉，据我所知，我曾经呆过的那个藏身地，已经不存在了。黑暗兄弟会曾经有过一次内乱，因此整个圣所都被毁掉了。我侥幸逃脱了以后，就再没回黑暗兄弟会。”

“你说的那个藏身地在哪里？”

“安维尔，如果你想去看看那里的遗迹，我可以给你在地图上标出来。但是那里已经没人了。”

“除此之外呢？”

“我只知道那一个地方，我那时只是个黑暗兄弟会的普通成员，是没资格知道别的圣所的细节的。”列格赛斯面不改色地撒着谎，关于安维尔的一切细节他后来都有过了解，想要编出一个糊弄莱克斯的故事并不难。

莱克斯还是派人去调查了安维尔，不过没有为难列格赛斯——毕竟他是有资格穿龙盔甲的赛洛迪尔勇士，而且还挺身而出保护奥卡托，因此没人怀疑他的陈述。

离开了帝国守卫办公室。列格赛斯一身疲惫地穿过了监狱区，漫无目的地走在大街上。奥卡托死了，最近的帝都一片混乱，整个城都被封锁了，没人进得去，也没人出得来。帝国守卫正在仔细调查这件事。

脚步停在神殿区，已经修复的神殿的环形墙壁围绕着那石龙，它静静地伫立在那里，作为马丁的牺牲的永恒见证。

列格赛斯仰着头看着那石龙扬起的头部，轻轻叹了口气。如果不是因为这一切，不是因为那个在他眼前牺牲了自己的人，他大概压根就不会那么努力地去保护奥卡托——虽然结果还是一场空。

有太多的东西，就在他眼前，在他伸手可及之处烟消云散，他把握不住，也无力去改变什么，只能任由一切发生。也许夜母所说的，自己的命运，就是指这件事吧——从他眼看路西恩枉死在自己兄弟姐妹的手里，想要救他却功败垂成那一刻开始，将来的命运，也不过就是用各种方式重复这样的惨烈结局。但他仍旧不知道，到底是因为路西恩的死，让自己对这一切早有抵抗力，还是因为失去过路西恩，才能够彻底明白人间所有的悲剧真正的意味。

“马丁陛下，一切都结束了。”忽然一个声音在背后响起，很轻，但是听得分明。

列格赛斯转过身，看到一位裹在修道士袍子里面的中年女帝国人，仰头看向那石龙，她的眼角隐约有些泪光。

“奥卡托宰相被刺杀。看起来，泰姆瑞尔几百年的统一，很快就会结束了。圣灵阿卡托什给我的启示是真的。”她轻声说完，走向了石龙，跪在地上祈祷起来。

的确，一切事情的发生，都预示着接下来又要出现一场席卷整个大陆的狂风骤雨，然而列格赛斯对此并不关心——这一切很快就要和他毫无关系，回到战栗孤岛，关闭那扇门，然后他便可以在自己的湮灭领域静静等候将要到来的风暴当中酝酿出的新的疯狂。

 

过了一年，除了人多了一些以外，夏丁赫尔一切看起来都是老样子。自从红色之年，晨风的火山爆发以后，越来越多的黑暗精灵迁往别省，夏丁赫尔自然成了难民在赛洛迪尔的聚集地。这一次到达夏丁赫尔以后，列格赛斯明显觉得，街道比以前更加拥挤了一些。

找了个没人看到的机会，他从废弃房屋后院的井口进入了圣所。

因为整个赛洛迪尔只剩下两个圣所——夏丁赫尔和布鲁玛，因此过去一个代言者委派圣所主人掌管一个圣所的方式已经无法继续，现在的夏丁赫尔圣所由其中两名代言者直接掌控，而新近恢复的布鲁玛圣所，则委派了另两个黑暗之手成员去打理。

现在整个大厅里只有阿奎因一个人，她正坐在墙角的桌子上写什么东西，听到列格赛斯的脚步声，她放下笔，抬起头来。

“聆听者！你回来了！哈，你没事就太好了，我已经开始怀疑是不是要去夜母的地穴里面，请求她赐给我们一个新的聆听者了呢。”

“很快我们就要这么做。”列格赛斯说，“不过，最近一年没有聆听者在，生意倒还是和以前一样好。”

“哦？”

“一笔大买卖，不是么？”

“大买卖？”阿奎因笑道，“哈，不知道你指的是哪一个，我们确实接过一些别的合约，不过大买卖……可谈不上。”

“你应该知道的，奥卡托死了。”

“我知道这件事，不过你怎么会认为，那是黑暗兄弟会所为？”

“现在帝都的大家都知道了。只是因为他们封锁了城市，所以消息还没传开。”

阿奎因皱起了眉头，“抱歉，聆听者，我不是怀疑你，只是……这件事，我真的不知道。”

“奈齐-冷肤，三个傲特莫，还有一个自称瑟格瑞的丹莫，当然这个可能是假名字。”列格赛斯说，“五个兄弟姐妹，都在这次行动中丧生了。”

“奈齐-冷肤？”阿奎因叫道，“你亲眼看到他刺杀了奥卡托？”

“是的，他用了一枚西帝斯的玫瑰刺。”

“这叛徒！他居然会这么干！”

“哦？”

“他在半年之前就已经离开了黑暗兄弟会，他还杀了一个兄弟，拿走了几枚毒箭。黑暗兄弟会所有的人我都认识，从没有过三个傲特莫，所有的傲特莫只有我，还有一个在布鲁玛的兄弟而已。至于你说的那个丹莫……那个名字我听过，似乎是个夏丁赫尔的贵族，他大概是冒名顶替的。”

列格赛斯恍然大悟地点了点头。

“刺杀奥卡托的另有其人，但和黑暗兄弟会无关。那个叛徒大概是受到了收买，故意把视线引到我们身上。”阿奎因冷笑道，“我就知道他迟早会给我们惹出麻烦来。而且我都能猜得到到底是怎么一回事，这件事的幕后指使者，多半是先祖神洲。”

“夏暮岛的那群极端反帝国分子？”

“没错，聆听者，他们最近可是嚣张得很。”阿奎因摊了摊手，“不过我们也不用担心什么，迟早有一天，真相会被发现的。先祖神洲现在多半是不愿意弄出太大的动静才想了这么个办法。等再过一段时间，他们实力强了，恐怕就懒得遮掩下去了。”

“我不关心这些事情。”列格赛斯说着，从怀里掏出一个纸卷，“这些是来自夜母的新的合同，然后，黑暗之手的全部成员，都要再去一趟夜母那里。

“为什么？”

“因为我要退休了。”

“哈，是这样吗？”阿奎因一挑眉，“我只知道只有旧的聆听者死亡以后，才会有其他人继承这个位置，从来没听说过聆听者的退休。”

“严格意义上来说，其实是一回事。”

“我不明白……”

“你不需要明白，这事和你无关。”列格赛斯一副无所谓的态度说道，“总之，把他们召集起来，最好今天或者明天，我们就动身去布拉维尔。”

夜母的地穴和上次来的时候一样，冰冷而毫无生气。五个人立在夜母的面前，只有列格赛斯没有穿黑暗之手的长袍。这是违反黑暗兄弟会的规定的无礼举动，但是所有知道过去发生过什么事情的人，都对此毫无异议，甚至夜母也没有说什么——她能对一个魔神大君如何呢？

“我们的聆听者，列格赛斯，即将离开凡人世界。因此，我在这里要指定一名新的聆听者，为恐惧大君，死亡之父传达他的意志。阿奎因，从现在开始，便由你继承聆听者的职务，领导黑暗之手。”

“谨遵您的指令，敬爱的不洁之母。”阿奎因行礼道。

夜母转向列格赛斯：“现在，我希望你在离开之前，再替我做最后一件事。”

“理论上来说我已经和黑暗兄弟会没关系了，不是么？”列格赛斯毫不犹豫地回答道。

“是的，我不会强迫你去做，但是这件事，关乎到你最初和最后的心愿。”

听到“心愿”这个词的时候，列格赛斯的心轻轻抽了一抽。他知道夜母很清楚他关于黑暗兄弟会的一切想法。夜母这样说，似乎在明明白白地指示着什么。于是他皱了皱眉：“什么事？”

“你带上一位代言者，去天际省的佛克瑞斯，在那里的森林当中找到一个圣所。进门的密令是‘沉默，我的兄弟’。在那里有一份古老的法术卷轴，找到它，你们两个都要学会上面的法术。列格赛斯，记住我的话，在你彻底切断自己和奈恩的联系之前，一定要使用一次那个法术。等你回到你的领域以后，哪怕再回到奈恩来，也没法再使用它了。”

“但这到底是……”

“我要说的只有这些了，回去吧，我的孩子们，恐惧大君与你们同在。”

没有给列格赛斯问话的机会，夜母挥了挥手，所有的人都离开了地穴，出现在了夏丁赫尔的圣所里面。

列格赛斯有一点点恼恨夜母每次都不把话说清楚的毛病，但是他知道，自己强行去问估计也问不出什么来。

“阿涅尔，既然是去管理天际的圣所，你这个诺德人就跟我走一趟吧。”

“不胜荣幸。”

阿奎因犹豫了一下，还是开口问道：“夜母说你要离开凡人世界，这是真的吗？”

“你怀疑她？”

“不是这个意思……我只是好奇，到底发生了什么？”

“我说过，你不需要知道。夜母也没有说，这就意味着，她也觉得你不需要知道。”列格赛斯冷冷地回答道。

阿奎因笑着摇摇头：“聆听者，你还在为过去的事情耿耿于怀，对么？”

“怎么可能不耿耿于怀？”

“当时你已经知道了叛徒的身份，但是你一直假作镇定，是为了让他把我们全都杀死——你想用这种方式复仇，是不是？”

“没错。”

“既然你恨我们所有人，也因为那件事对黑暗兄弟会毫无感情，那么为什么当时还要听从夜母的话，留我一条命？”

列格赛斯背转过身去，沉默了许久，终于缓缓地开了口：“那你觉得，我为什么后来还会回来继续履行聆听者的职责？”

“我也想问这个问题。我以为那次你走后，就不会再回来了。”

“那时候如果你死了，我又撒手不管的话，黑暗兄弟会恐怕无法存活下去。”

“也许是这样吧。”

“他即使被整个黑暗兄弟会当做叛徒，也仍旧没有改变他的信仰和忠诚。”列格赛斯苦笑道，“如果我本可以拯救黑暗兄弟会，却什么都不做而任凭它灭亡……”他沉默了几秒钟，转过头来，“如果他当时为了保命而肯对你们痛下杀手，他完全可以自保。如果他不是想要洗清自己的罪名，不是想要为被叛徒杀害的兄弟姐妹复仇，而只是想活下去的话，也完全可以远走高飞，逃脱你们的追杀。”

“这一点我相信。”

“但是他宁可以身犯险，在你们的威胁之下继续活动，是因为他相信我是那个叛徒，为了杀掉我，为了复仇，为了洗清罪名，最重要的是为了其他的兄弟姐妹不继续被杀害。即使被兄弟会中的所有人冤枉，他仍旧在尽最大的努力拯救你们——哪怕代价是他的命。所以我也不会任凭他的心血毁于一旦。所以我……还是留了你的命，还是回来继续当我的聆听者。”

“也许……”阿奎因轻笑道，“我只是说也许，他在最后一刻，也开始恨黑暗兄弟会，后悔他当初的决定了。你为什么不会认为，他其实是希望黑暗兄弟会毁灭的？”

话音刚落，列格赛斯的匕首已经顶上了阿奎因的脖颈。阿奎因退后了半步，其他几个代言者也都紧张起来，死死盯着列格赛斯。

阿奎因用手轻轻拈着刀尖，把它撇到一边去，满脸堆笑：“抱歉，我无意冒犯。我只是……开个玩笑。”

“这是我见过的最蹩脚的玩笑，如果它真是个玩笑的话。”列格赛斯十分严肃地说。

“对不起，列格赛斯，我确实不该这么说，我道歉。”

“其实你是这么想的。”列格赛斯收起了匕首，“所以当初你才会认定他是叛徒。”

“这是两回事，当初我也不相信他是叛徒，但是证据确凿，我们几个再不愿意相信，也没有办法继续自欺欺人。这实在是因为真正的叛徒计划太过狡猾。”阿奎因说着，忽然话锋一转，“话又说回来……你不是也说过，当初你也相信了他会背叛黑暗兄弟会，却还是没有停手么？你也是认定他是叛徒的人之一，还坚持不懈地帮着真正的叛徒把他往火坑里面推，你难道不觉得，他的死，你也有责任吗？”

“阿奎因……”一个代言者脸色苍白，轻轻喊了一声。大概她觉得列格赛斯听了这句话，会当场一刀杀死阿奎因。

但是列格赛斯意外地什么都没说，他攥着匕首的手骨节发白，看得出来是在努力压抑内心的情绪。

“你说得对。”终于，他轻轻叹了一口气，“你说出了这么多年来我最不敢想，也最不敢承认的东西。但是今天我不得不在全体黑暗之手面前承认，是的，他的死，其实我的责任也许才是最大的。我这些年来一直觉得有愧于他，但是我的愧疚无非是自己没有及时赶到苹果堡……我一直不肯承认，其实造成那一切的罪魁祸首，除了马休，就是我。马休所做的那些从一开始就是为了复仇，无所谓愧疚或者辜负，而我……才是那个真正有愧于他的人。”

大厅里一时间死一般的寂静。列格赛斯的胸口仿佛压着一块石头，说出这些话来，才稍微有一点点轻松的感觉。除了在路西恩面前，他从来没有再别人面前这样流露出自己的情感，但是他觉得如果不说出来的话，自己会被那突然爆发的痛苦和愧疚折磨发疯——虽然对于现在的他来说，发疯也不是什么坏事。

“你也没必要这么想……我收回我的话，实在很对不起……”

“算了，别说这些了。”列格赛斯深吸了一口气，使劲压抑住涌上来的泪水，“阿涅尔，我们走吧。”

 

经过了几天的跋涉和寻找，他们终于在佛克瑞斯的森林里，寻到了一个藏得很巧妙的黑门。拨开遮挡着门的植物，黑色的骷髅头和暗红色的光芒呈现在他们的眼前。

“人生的乐曲是什么？”黑门发出低哑沉重的问话。

“是沉默，兄弟。”

“欢迎回家。”

列格赛斯在这圣所里转了一圈，发现这个地方感觉比夏丁赫尔圣所要舒服很多——以山洞为依托的圣所里面十分宽敞，而且有水潭和很多半自然半人工的洞窟，还有一道通往外界的密门。最宽敞的大厅中间有一道弧形的墙，上面刻着看不懂的文字；大厅的一边有锻冶工具，另一边还有附魔和炼金所需的东西。

拐过几个弯，从一个角落的楼梯爬到了上面一层，在一个锁着的箱子里，列格赛斯找到了一个看起来就有很多年头了的卷轴。他小心拂去上面的灰尘，打开来看，上面似乎记录着一个召唤魔法。这个法术似乎没有名字，也没有说到底是做什么用的。列格赛斯想着夜母说过让他离开之前一定要用一次这个法术，便把它记在心里。这时候阿涅尔也进了屋子，列格赛斯把卷轴放到对方手里。

“夜母说的卷轴。”

“是什么法术？”

“我不知道，不是什么复杂的法术，我已经记下了。现在就试试看。”

列格赛斯念了那个简短的咒语，似乎没有消耗什么法力，一团蓝色的光出现在他的面前。

当那团光消散在眼前，露出里面的一个身影的时候，列格赛斯张大了嘴，几乎惊叫出声来。

“很荣幸为您服务，我的聆听者。”

幽灵状态的路西恩·拉查昂斯弯下身来，优雅地浅浅鞠了个躬，脸上还带着那熟悉的微笑。

泪水无知无觉地从眼角滑落，列格赛斯上前一步，想要握住路西恩的手，却发现自己的手指只是穿过了一团淡蓝色的影子。心里一阵刺痛，他收回手，低着头站在路西恩的幽灵面前。有太多的话想说，但是张开口的一瞬间，却只有沉默。

阿涅尔已经不知道在什么时候带着卷轴退出了房间，轻轻关上了门。

列格赛斯沉默地站在那里，看着面前的人影，任凭自己的泪水无法控制地流下来——这是他记忆中第二次哭泣，为了与挚爱之人的重逢。

路西恩来到他的面前，张开双臂轻轻环住他。他无法碰触到幽灵，但是他的的确确能够感受到拥抱的温暖，还有久违的温柔爱意。

“好久不见了，列格赛斯。”路西恩轻吻着他，对列格赛斯来说，感觉就好像一阵风轻轻吹着他的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，享受这虚无当中的亲吻。

“你不知道我有多想念你……”列格赛斯轻声说。

“我知道。所以我才会在这里现身。”

“这个法术……”

“这个法术让你可以从虚空当中召唤一位黑暗兄弟会的成员的幽灵来协助自己战斗，至于能召唤到谁……这很难说，但既然是你启动了这个法术，出现的人自然只能是我。”

列格赛斯点点头。

“我说过，我愿意为黑暗兄弟会服务，哪怕到死也不会停止。如今有这样一个机会能让我出现在凡人世界，继续做一名刺客，我自然乐意之至……最重要的是，我还能再见你一面。”

“路西恩，我……”列格赛斯吞吞吐吐地说道，“我知道，自己还欠你一个道歉。”

“不，你没有……”

“我如今才真正肯面对这个事实，是我的所作所为，把你逼到这个地步。我是害你到这个地步的真正祸首……”

“不是的，列格赛斯，不是这样的，你听我说……”

“……对不起。”

“别这样……”路西恩用列格赛斯无法感知到的手掌轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“别这样，这不是你的错。是我应该感谢你为我做的一切……”

“可是我最后还是没能救得了你。”

“那大概就是命运的安排了吧，我并不会怪你，也并不感到沮丧。如果这是西帝斯的意志，我乐于接受。”

“我有时候宁愿你恨我。”

“别这么说，我不会恨你。”路西恩微笑着说，“我能感受到，你的心变得柔软了……你已经不再是一个刺客，也不会再赞颂死亡。”

“你说得对。”

“是因为我吗？让你觉得死亡是一件可怕的东西。”

列格赛斯迷茫地看着路西恩，然后慢慢垂下眼睑。

“你变了。我能感觉到。”

“是你让我改变了。也许……变成了一个你不再喜欢的人。”

“不会的，我永远都会爱你。穷尽我在虚空里的全部时光，我只爱着你一个人。”

“即使疯狂吞噬了我的灵魂，我也仍会在心里留出一块不受打扰的净土，用来保留对你的爱。”

他们说完这些甜蜜的海誓山盟，他们却又同时沉默了。苦涩逐渐在两人的心里蔓延开来，因为他们知道，两人终将走上不同的道路。事实上，从路西恩归入虚空，而列格赛斯开启了他新的命运之门的时候，他们就已经踏上了完全不同的两条路，再也不可能走入曾经梦想过的共同的终点。

“我知道我们别无选择。”路西恩说，“你不可能再有机会踏入虚空，而我也不可能离开西帝斯大君的领域追随你而去。但是我想知道，如果我们可以，我只是说，如果，我们可以选择……”

“你不会放弃你的信仰，我知道。”

路西恩点点头，“那你呢？”

“放弃战栗孤岛吗……也许我会的。但是现在，我有些庆幸自己别无选择。”

“是吗……”路西恩苦笑着低下头，“真是遗憾，我还想问你肯不肯留在奈恩……”

“我总有一天要离开的。你也有你的职责。”

“在这之前……愿意留下来一段时间么？我也暂时把我的职责放在一边，只有我们两人，好好相处一阵子。”

列格赛斯点了点头：“和以前一样，我愿意追随你的左右。”

“不，现在是我在追随你，我的聆听者。”

“哈，我已经不是聆听者了。”

“你是拯救了黑暗兄弟会的聆听者，曾经是，将来也是。”

列格赛斯低头看了看路西恩的手，忽然微微一笑：“真是奇怪的事情，明明是幽灵，却还保留着活着的时候很多东西的样貌。”

“你说这枚戒指吗？”路西恩晃了晃左手的无名指，“幽灵呈现的形态，是对他活着的时候最理想的模样的投射。”

“我明白了。”路西恩也抬起左手，无名指上的戒指在路西恩面前晃了晃。

路西恩张开手掌，两人的手心对在一起，虽然彼此无法真正地碰触到对方，但是这样隔着生与死的界线彼此凝视，列格赛斯还是感受到了内心中的安宁和温暖。

 

怪门前的守卫距离上次看到赛洛迪尔的勇士离开尼本奈海湾已经有一年了，最近没什么人从门里出来，倒是不时会有人从外面进去。他们有些人甚至是从天际大老远赶来的，不知道到底是在找什么。这样的情况让把守怪门的守卫都有些好奇了，如果不是考虑到自己的职责所在，简直想要进去一探究竟。

就在这一天他探头探脑向里面看的时候，忽然有个人在背后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“这么好奇，不如跟我进去？当然，能不能出来就看你的运气了。”

“啊……是你，赛洛迪尔的勇士，你回来了。”

“是啊，我回来了。”列格赛斯点点头，这时候守卫注意到，他的背后还跟着一个蓝色的人影。

“这是……幽灵吗？”守卫艰难地咽了一口唾沫。

“嗯。”

“现在是白天……”

“是啊，我知道头顶那个是太阳，不是两个月亮中的一个。”

“我一定是花眼了。”

“不，你没有。”

“果然从这个门里面出来的没有一个正常人，你居然大白天带着一个幽灵到处走！”守卫叫道。

“安静点，好了，你可以回城堡去了，这扇门从今天开始就会消失。这里不需要人守着了。”

“什么……”

列格赛斯说完以后，彻底地无视了守卫，走向了路西恩，两人轻轻地吻了吻对方的唇。

没有再多说什么，列格赛斯回身踏入了大门当中，随着他的身影一点点没入那一片亮蓝色的光芒，那扇门也一点点缩小，光线逐渐黯淡下来，然后慢慢消失在视野里。

守卫战战兢兢地转过头，看了一眼面前的幽灵——他仍旧站在那里，微笑着看着一点点消失的门。

“别了，我的爱人。”路西恩轻声说完，也消失在了守卫的眼前。

此时此刻，列格赛斯站在大门的另一侧，消失的门在他这边看来，是无数纷飞的蝴蝶，同时展开翅膀，翩跹向高远的天空——就像他初入战栗孤岛的时候所见到的情景一样。不知道什么时候，哈斯基尔已经站在了他的背后，手里托着希奥格拉斯的外套。

“欢迎回来，希奥格拉斯大君。”

转过身来看向哈斯基尔的那张脸，已经不是之前那个木精灵的面孔，而是希奥格拉斯一向被人所熟知的那副模样——一个长着胡须的人类。希奥格拉斯的衣服也不知道什么时候穿在了他的身上。

“我觉得你如果留胡子的话大概会比较不错，哈斯基尔。”希奥格拉斯眯着眼睛，盯着哈斯基尔的脸说道，“这样吧，你去发一道命令，说从今天开始，战栗孤岛上禁止留胡子的法令废除了。每过三年，我都要举行一个胡子选美大赛，有最漂亮胡子的人……可以得到我的一个特殊祝福。你看这个如何？”

“如您所愿。”

“哦，我还有个主意！我要废除自杀山，然后……”

“大人……”

“听我说完！”他摆弄着手里的手杖，一路向疯狂之门走去，“然后，把所有想自杀的人，都扔回奈恩去。”

“可是我们怎么知道谁想要自杀呢？”

“我可以看得见死亡的……颜色，影子，还有……形状。你知道它是什么样的么？”

哈斯基尔摇摇头。

“我会告诉你的，还是回新西奥斯吧。我会让所有的守卫都学着观察死亡的样子，就像你看着花盆，就知道那里要发出芽来。哈，发芽，发芽，多么神奇的事情！就像你心里被种下了一颗种子，但是你不知道，只是忽然有一天，它就毫无征兆地长出来了，开出花朵来了！它是如此繁盛，如此耀眼……从此以后你的生命都将被它所荫庇。哦……我真是太喜欢发芽那一瞬间的感受了！可是现在这样的天气发不出芽来，因为最近很冷，是不是？我需要一个春天。”

说着他打了个响指，本来阴沉沉的天空忽然晴朗了起来，阳光照耀在整个孤岛之上，甚至晃得人睁不开眼睛。

“有点像夏天了，不过都差不多。你还在这里干什么，快去发新的指令！”

“是，我这就去！”哈斯基尔说完，就消失在他的面前。

希奥格拉斯愉快地吹了个口哨，推开躁狂一侧的疯狂之门。

从这条路进去会比另一侧远很多，不过看起来，此时的希奥格拉斯心情足够愉悦，能够孤身一人从容走过疯狂之门通向福境的漫长道路。

 


End file.
